Envy is Green & Ocean is Blue
by sultal
Summary: There's lots of jealousy flying around in the Neverland stories. But, what would happen if the tables were turned on the 'magnificent' Peter Pan? How would Peter react if Wendy was befriended by a merman who wants to play hero for her instead? What will Peter do when his Wendy is washed into a fishy bargain btwn Hook and a sea witch? PPxWD !TLM reference! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Break

**Chapter One: Break**

He laughed. So she let go.

Even as the wet hands shot out of the water, grabbed her ankle, ripped her nightgown, and pulled her hair, her anger was building. Even as they writhed around her like snakes, giggling and spitting, she had reached for the sharp seashell. Even as she fell hard to her knees, salt-water stinging her eyes, she was ready to fight back.

Then Wendy heard Peter. The anger boiling in her chest coddled down to a cold lump in her throat. He was laughing at her. Tumbling in the air, just out of reach, mouth open wide, and finger pointing at her soaked body.

The seashell dropped from her hand, and shattered on the rock just before the mermaid charged and Wendy disappeared under the water.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fish Out of Water

**Chapter Two: A Fish Out of Water**

Peter's laughter echoed in the muted undersea world. It rang in her ears, stinging like an electric eel. As the luminous, aquamarine water turned inky black Wendy saw the mermaids also squealing in delight. However, she could not hear them; the ocean plugged her ears.

Panic washed over Wendy as the mermaids dragged her deeper. Frightening as they were, the three mermaids were still delicate creatures and gasped when Wendy kicked herself upright. Unlocking her wrists from their grips, Wendy squirmed toward the surface. Black streaks darted beneath her, and soon Wendy's legs were entangled in the mermaid's arms.

Terrified, Wendy slashed in the water. Her foot popped free and cracked against an upturned nose. Recoiling, the mermaid nursed her face as thin trail of dark-blue seeped between her fingers. The others looked stunned, and Wendy frantically swam upwards. Air. She needed air. There was a shimmering ball. The sun! Air! Wendy reached and her fingertips grazed the open sky. She opened her mouth.

NO!

A storm of white bubbles erupted in her face. Screaming silently, Wendy swallowed seawater as she was yanked down by the waist.

She kicked. A mermaid grabbed her knees. She scratched. A mermaid seized her torso. She bit. A mermaid clamped her mouth shut.

Wendy's strength ebbed as the mermaids hurdled to the ocean floor. Feeling the girl strain less, the mermaids smiled. They made a game of it. Swooping up, they let Wendy hit the sandy bottom, and mocked as she paddled feebly upward. Again, they yanked her down into the seaweed and watched her struggle up. Floating alongside, they blew pearly bubbles into her eyes, tugged the ribbons out of her hair, and slapped her worthless legs with their shiny fins.

With each round, the girl weakened. Her strokes shortened. Her chin depressed. Her expression flattened.

Laughing, the mermaid with the bleeding nose swam easily before the girl. Wendy floated limply, her feet kicking gently and her arms outstretched. Her vision was tunneling and cross-hatched with black static. The mermaid smiled and waved the blue hair ribbon across Wendy's glazed eyes. Nothing. Like a fish out of water.

In a graceful, violent motion, the mermaid drove Wendy against the ocean floor. Tiny silver fish scattered through the puffs of sand as Wendy struck, rose, and sunk back down. Excitement rippled across the mermaid's faces.

"I want her eyes," said the blonde, reaching down and stroking Wendy's eyelashes, "they're so oddly blue. Like the sky. I want them."

She screeched, as her sister pulled Wendy away. Hugging the limp girl close, the mermaid shook her long black hair, "No! The sea witch will want the air inside her throat!" Palpating the underside of Wendy's jaw, the black haired mermaid jittered, "Here is a soft spot! Give me that clam shell so I can dig out her voice!"

"Don't be silly," the blonde pouted, "The sea witch uses special powers for that!" Whining, she grabbed the hem of Wendy's dress, "Besides, I want her eyes! Stop that, I said I wanted her ey—"

"Ask the sea witch!" her sister yanked back, "the witch can put the color of her eyes in a bottle and you can wear it on a chain around your ne-ouch! Why you little! Give her back! Give her ba-"

"Call the crocodile," the redhead interrupted, pressing the side of her bruised nose. Dark-blue blood spurted from the mermaid's nostril. Glaring at Wendy's grey body she said, "I want to watch."

Disappointed, the mermaid's sisters watched the dark swirls dissolve slowly into the current. Moments later, the three mermaids melted into the blue as a long shadow sliced towards the smell of blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Upon the Shore

**Chapter Three: Safe Upon the Shore**

Wind.

Warm wind….no…hard wind….

Wendy's daydreams jolted. _Hard_ wind? Impossible. Still…something gentle was running over her feet. Unable to move, Wendy lay, concentrating hard to envision the feeling. But she could not. Her head hurt and the feeling was much too soothing…much too soothing to stay awake. She stirred dreamily. Abruptly, the pressure disappeared.

"Don't," she whispered, eyes closed "don't stop."

Tentatively, the pressure returned. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Wendy slowly began to piece together the sensations. Reflexively, she rubbed her foot against the force. It was only when her toes curled around a prominence, did Wendy realize it was not wind. It was a massage.

"Peter?"

At least, Wendy meant to say _Peter_. But her lips were cracked and her throat was stuck. Wendy strained her buzzing ears. Painstakingly, she tried to open her eyes. _Ah!_ Wendy's lids were heavy, as if someone had stitched them together. Every inch of her body, compressed by the weight of the ocean, hurt. Butterflies fluttered up in her stomach, but were quickly subdued by the gentle, rhythmic pressure gliding over her feet.

Working her tongue over her dry palate, Wendy tried again. "Peter?

No response, save for a squeeze.

Wendy's finger twitched. She wanted to reach back for his hand. It was bigger than hers. Much bigger. She wanted to hide her hand in his. To feel safe. But..why did she want to feel safe? What had happen? Oh yes…

"I had a bad dream," she murmured. "I couldn't breath. You…you…were…" Wendy choked, embarrassed even at the memory, "…I couldn't breath."

The pressure lifted.

Wendy listened hard. Nothing. For a moment, Wendy wondered if she'd again been dreaming.

Then, cold lips pressed against her ear. "Don't be afraid."

Wendy's senses crackled. Her nerve endings sparked to life, the surge nearly overwhelming her small body. _Salty air, cold sand, angry waves, puffy eyes, disgusting tastes, fishy rank, sore throat, night sky, icy spray, and a clammy hand_ groping it's fingers through her hair.

Spine snapping back, Wendy turned hard.

Eyes widening, she lost her breath.

A merman.

Shocked, Wendy could only gape. Every feature amazed her. The powerful indigo fin, pulsating beneath her knees. The pale forearms streaked with shiny dark blue scales. The brilliant white scar, a spike driven across the collar bones. The black-green hair, tucked behind jagged ears. The silver eyes, crinkling as he smiled and told her not to be afraid.

Wendy was terrified. Evidence to the contrary, she could not believe the merman was real. That he held her safe upon the shore. That he was breathing against her cheek. That she was squeezing his webbed fingers. That she was mesmerized by the huge, silver eyes exploring her own face.

The merman's eyes snapped up. _CRACK!_

A cannon ball screamed through the night. Sand blasted as it hit, showering the beach in a hot blanket. Wendy peered from behind the merman's arms, folded over her face. Shielding her body with his own, the merman propped himself up with one muscular arm, stabilizing Wendy with the other. As the second cannonball fired, the merman looked down at her.

"Pirates."


	4. Chapter 4 :Sunken Treasure

**Chapter: Sunken Treasure **

"ARGH!"

The pirate's chest slammed against the barrel of Long Tom. Bucking wildly, he pushed free. Four more bodies seized his back and drove him forward. The pirate's ribs cracked against the hot metal.

"Give up Sharkie," Gentleman Johnny urged his mate. Blonde hair swinging, the gentleman pirate wrestled Shark's powerful arm, "Capn wants a word."

"Ge te HELL!"

"Judicious recommendation, Mr. Shark."

Shark froze, his heart sprinting.

"Blister me…" Turk shuddered, his fat fists tightening around Shark's neck. The big pirate silently genuflected, "pray te ye angels Sharkie…pray hard."

Hacking against crushed ribs, Shark dug his fingernails into the barrel and cranked his head upright. A darkness flushed his face. Captain Hook.

A winter wind would have shivered. The captain regarded Shark acidly through black cigar smoke. Leisurely, he inhaled, the red fumes staining the cerulean eyes bloodshot. Shark's gaze moved down the burning cigar, tortoise-shell cigar holder, fingers…

Absurdly compelled by fear, Shark's eyes skipped to the captain's opposite side. His stomach cringed. The long hook smiled back.

"_Quite_ a judicious sentence," continued Captain Hook, undaunted by the explosions jolting the hip, "especially for traitors and thieves. _Treasure_ thieves. Don't you agree….Mr. Shark?"

Shark growled, his stomach filling the cannon's gun hole, "Ca-"

"I said-don't you agree, Mr. Shark?"

"Capn-"

"-Don't you agree," pressed the captain, his eyes flickering dangerously, "that a pirate who steals his shipmates' treasure and throws it over board should _go to Hel—_"

"CAPN!" Sweat bled from Sharks temples, "I di'nt! I—"

Sparks skittered as the hook slashed into the cannon. "Duplicitous scrogg!"

Shark recoiled, surprising Gentleman Johnny, Turk, and Black Murphy, and Scallop. Lurching back and forth, the crew threw their weight against Shark. Hook watched contemptuously as Shark wriggled like a fish caught in a strong current.

Marginally impressed, Hook toyed with his cigar. Shark was a compliment to his namesake, no doubt. Vigilant and merciless. Powerful and swift. And….Hooks eyes flickered; _silent_. The captain had overlooked Shark's independent streak, satisfied to let his pirate kill in isolation. The Shark's mind moved quickly and his attacks lasted only as long as the prey was not in his hands. Hook smiled. Silent and bloodthirsty; the perfect pirate.

But silence, Hook knew, was only calm before the storm. Behind Shark's mask was a sly fox, bearing its teeth at the litter. But Shark's crime was clear as the diamond chips stuck to his finger tips. Hook's mouth twitched. Sly fox, indeed. It was he who was the cleverest sea dog in the Neverseas. And it was he, the captain, who had Shark dangling off his hook.

"Mr. Smee?"

"Ye—yes Cap'n?" said Mr. Smee. The boatswain wrung his pudgy hands, peeking behind Hook's red doublet. Shark glanced up, blood caked over his lips. Hook paused, blowing two jets of smoke through his nostrils. He waited for the air to clear.

"Is Long Tom loaded?"

Shark's eyes dilated. Mr. Smee hummed apprehensively.

"Mr. Smee?"

"Ay…" Mr. Smee saluted weakly, "…aye, aye Capn."

"Delightful," said the captain. Hook lowered his cigar. Slowly and deliberately, the captain tapped the burning tip over the fuse vent, "Fire in the hole."

Shark jolted. The muzzle pressed against his stomach like an open mouth. He tore back and forth, bearing sharp teeth, "I din't—"

"Quite an extraordinary sight, I saw from the quarterdeck Mr. Shark," said the captain calmly. Again, he tapped the cigar. Embers flaked off, but the cannon did not detonate, "quite extraordinary. Can you imagine? A merman, heavy with golden treasure, swimming to and from the ship."

_Tap_.

"Capn—"

"And inexplicably," continued Hook, "this same merman disappeared, the treasure with him. But always his dark head reappeared portside. Yet the treasure…my treasure…"

_Tap. Tap_.

"…was gone."

"N—no—Capn—I d—"

"Where is my treasure, Mr. Shark?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap_. The length of fuse lit. The beach explosions roared.

"Put it out!" Rather than fight back, Shark swiped at the flame. Hook's jagged hand caught his fingers. Shark howled.

"Then speak!" hissed Hook. Smee bounced eagerly on his heels, licking his lower lip. "Oh we all saw him do the deed Capn! The scallywa—"

"Shut up Smee!"

The flame reflected in Shark's crazed eyes. It ran down the fuse, into the vent...

"Quickly, now." Hook said calmly, cigar poised over the fuse hole, "three…"

"Capn!"

"-two."

"I din't stea—"

"—one."

"I TOOK THE GOLD!" Shark screamed, "TE SAVE ME GIRL!"

The cannon detonated.

Hook surveyed the aftermath, impassively. The cannon stretched over the ocean, landing just short of that blasted merman. Hook squinted. The dam thing hadn't his treasure, but at least was trapped on the shore.

The deck was black where Long Tom had exploded. Shark's final desperate surge had saved his life…but scarcely. The cannon's impact had ripped that pirates apart, nearly hurling them through the deck. Shark had pitched furthest, his bare back laced with wooden splinters.

"Mr. Smee!"

Smee unplugged his ears. "Capn?"

"Dispatch the dinghies."

Smee smiled as Hook stepped over Scallop's moaning body, "take the crew fishing, shall I then Capn?"

Hook knelt over Shark. The immobile pirate hissed through his teeth as the captain took his throat.

"Fishing indeed Mr. Smee," Hook answered the boatswain. He placed the tip of his hook against the fleshy underside of Shark's chin, "Send the men ashore. Get that merman."

"Fish n'chips tonight!" Smee saluted happily, "all hands to the boats!"

Hook returned to Shark. Prick. A drop of blood slid down the hook, painting the metal red. "So. Mr. Shark, you throw my treasure to a fish, so he can escort it to the bottom of the sea?"

"F—fer me girl."

"Oh I beg your pardon," Hook mocked, "for your whore."

"Cut yer tongue, Bastard."

Hook's eyes narrowed, but part of him was amused.

"An inch into your head," Hook replied, sinking his hook deeper into Shark's skin, "and I'll cut out yours. You filthy-"

-white adipose puckered from the wound-

"-treacherous-"

"-sea witch, Capn!" Shark rasped, "me girl—she's a—mer—maid—mermaid."

Hook was intrigued, but alerted by something Shark had said. Without increasing pressure, the captain twisted the curve of this hook back and forth, "what's this about the sea witch?"

Shark's knuckles whitened. "Me girl—the witch—she's got—me girl—w-w-wants—treasure—trade."

_A ransom_. Hook drew back. "The sea witch..." repeated Hook. The captain spoke quietly at first, but crescendoed as the situation became transparent. "You are giving my treasure to the sea witch in exchange for your whore!? A mermaid?!"

Shark hollered as Hook sliced open his splintered back.

"And the sea witch!" bellowed Hook, plowing his foot into Shark's gut, "she's probably cursed the bloody ship and crawling underside the bloody keel you blasted-"

Shark curled into a ball, as Hook spun around. "Mr. Smee!" he barked, "toss this traitor in the brig!"

Blue eyes churning like a stormy sky, Hook a turned to face the shore. The merman was almost out of sight, dragging himself—and something else. Treasure?—across the burning beach. "And bring the fish to me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Shark and Scallop are characters I have created (not part of the movies or books).**

**Wendy, the merman, and Peter return in the next chapter.**

*****I had a couple people ask me this: Which Wendy/Peter/Hook am I using? Well, truthfully I am a bad person and I am picking and choosing different traits from different movies...sorry all you purists out there. But when you boil it down, they are basically the same core characters. SO, I really don't care which characters are in your heads when you read this. I just want you to read with the characters you love best!**

**But still...since I was asked...here are the characters in my head when I write:**

**Hook: MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST be the 2003 version. They did a fantastic job portraying Hook as a stunning, handsome (almost gallant) pirate and a killer. I also liked how they were able to capture a sort of whimsical side to him as well. Plus...mini crush on Mr. Isaacs...what can I say?**

**Peter: Yes, I like the red head Peter (don't kill me). He seemed a little older than the 2003 version and I liked his voice better. That being said, I will refer to the leafy outfit used in the 2003 version. I will also be using a lot of the romance pushed in the 2003 movie, which I like better.**

**Wendy: It is interesting how Wendy changes through time. So, I am using both. In my head, she is always a combination. She is always kind of delicate looking, very much the animated Disney version (big eyes, light brown curls, taller and slender). But, her personality is a big combo. Wendy is a curious character. She is gentle but extremely capable of defending herself and she is loyal to a fault. All in all, she's a lady until threatened. It's rare now a days for girls to act like "ladies." What I do not think people realize is that it is possible to be a lady and tough...you know...a lady and a pirate kinda thing :)  
**

**Well, that was my shpeel on Wendy. Sry...I just like her character. Currently, I am exploring her character in my Red Handed Jill Series, which will be posted sometime in 2013. For now, I hope you all enjoy this little story. And remember-use the characters you like best. My job as a story teller is to please YOU!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pirates and Indians

**Chapter Five: Pirates and Indians **

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy….we knows you're hiding from us. Come on out. You can't survive on land forever. Here fishy, fishy, fishy."

The merman closed his eyes. With difficulty, he tried to regulate his breathing. But it hurt. Both sets of gills were crimping in the dry air; soon he would have to hold his breath to avoid wheezing. The merman shuddered, inwardly. If the pirates heard...by daylight he would be a tail on a hook. The merman swallowed hard.

Hungrily, he listened for the breakers. The waves were pounding angrily, even over the screaming cannons and jeering pirates. The merman sucked on his tongue, coxing the salty secretions from his glands. But his mouth was dry as a bone.

He opened his eyes and was almost surprised—he had forgotten the human girl. But when he saw her, the merman was comforted. He had never seen eyes so blue— apart from the evil pirate captain. Creatures in Neverland did not have blue eyes. Only the ocean and sky were blue.

Unabashedly, the merman tried to drown himself in her eyes. It was a simple task because they were so large….and…pretty. At first, the merman fancied they were the color of the ocean. But peering closer, he saw it was not so. Her eyes were less green and more a sky blue; the purest blue of a clear day, where the sky is tinted lavender if you look from the corner of your eye.

The merman's body involuntarily sagged, so drawn was he to her eyes. If she started, he did not notice. His breathing came easier and blew over her face. Deftly, he brushed back her curls. Tenderly, as if he were touching a butterfly, the merman traced the outline of her eye with a webbed finger. So, so, so blue….

"Mates! There's the trail! Over there! In the sand!"

" 'At's a turtle trail you scrogg! Gone te lay her eggs ashore she has!"

"Nah Turk, not so! See how swervey it is? Like a bloody snake?"

"Blister me! The fin trail!"

"Hove to mates! Here fishy, fishy, fishy!"

"Here fishy!"

The merman stiffened. Beneath him, Wendy flinched as his fingers dug into her skin. When the first cannon ball had hit, she had expected the merman to slither back into the ocean. Peter had curtailed her first pirate encounter with a warning to fly as fast in the opposite direction, should she ever see, hear, or smell a pirate. Wendy had never actually seen a pirate thus was not necessarily afraid. However, when the first cannon shot, she immediately struggled to find her feet.

But trying to stand, Wendy fell as the second cannon hit. Still water-clogged and oxygen starved, the girl's body refused to run away. Desperately, Wendy had started to crawl up the beach, the sand slipping through her fingers. The third cannon ball had blasted surf into her face.

Then, something incredible happened. The merman appeared at her side, looping a strong arm over her back and around her waist. Scooping her close, he clawed with one arm up the beach and into the forest. Wendy had been frightened, stunned, and…flattered. The merman had saved her life. Twice.

As they hid in the undergrowth, Wendy understood the merman was in pain. His white skin coarsened and became abrasive to touch. The feathery slits on either side of his neck fanned sporadically. And his dazzling indigo scales lost their luster to a cloudy overlay. She had wanted to help, desperately. So, although she had been flustered, Wendy tried not to blink as the merman gazed into her eyes, leaning closer, and closer.

But danger was near again. Wendy's heart skipped, startled by the heckling pirates.

"Ye smell that Turk? Seaweed."

"We've got 'im now. Come on little guppie."

The merman's fingers tingled against her cheekbone as he sat erect, staring at the shadows working their way through the tangled grove. Flashes of metal sliced through the moonlight. The brush rustled ahead of them.

Wendy shifted. The merman looked down. The human girl was groping for…he smiled…_a stick!_ _She was going to fight off the pirates for him_! _Adorable_, he thought, _and brave. But very naïve_.

"Wait!" Wendy reached weakly as the merman took the stick from her fingers. Covering her mouth with his hand, the merman wrapped an arm around her shoulders and under her legs. His fin crackled against forest litter. Wendy tried to protest with her hands. Her eyes darted towards the shouting pirates. They were only seconds away.

"Hear that?"

"The ground! See it? The shine?"

"A fin!"

"Go fish!"

The merman rolled over, Wendy balanced on top of him. His hand slid off her mouth.

"Wait!" she whispered, again as the merman landed on his opposite side, "Please they'll hurt y—"

"Don't be afraid."

Wendy gasped as the merman dropped her into a think fern bed. Landing on soft moss, Wendy's head spun as the pirates shouted, grabbed the merman roughly by the fin, and dragged him from the forest.

"Fish on a stick!" laughed Turk," unsheathing his cutlass, "I likes mine boiled in butter!" Gentleman Johnny whooped, shaking the merman's tail unceremoniously.

"No!" Frantically, Wendy scrambled clumsily out of the fern bed. Her knee hit something hard and she stumbled. It was a rock. Without thinking, Wendy seized the rock and threw it at the fat pirate, "Leave him alone! Oh!"

Wendy's hands flew to her mouth as the rock collided with Turk's skull. "I'm sorry!" she splurged.

Twisting his head back, the merman smiled.

Turk shook his head. Blood tricked down his nose, through his oily moustache, and into his mouth. Hard faced, he looked up. He saw Wendy. Crouching in the underbrush, Wendy stared back. A spasm of confusion crossed the pirates face, but was quickly overridden by pain.

"Another mer?" Turk grunted. His muscles flexed, "Gut this one, Johnny Gent."

Gentleman Johnny cocked his golden head. "Thaaaaatsss…not…a…"his face contorted into a criminal grin.

"Well, well, well…"the pirate shook back his long, silky hair. Puckering his lips, Gentleman Johnny took step towards the girl, "Hello my pretty little strumpet. Come over here. Come on. Come n' play with Gentleman Joh-ARRHG! TURK!"

An arrow shot into the sand, embedding itself between Turk's toes.

"INJUNS!" yelled Turk, "Johnny Gent! Get the fish and le—OUCH!" A club somersaulted through the air, bonking Turk between the shoulder blades. Comically, the pirate fell, his arms outstretched like a seagull.

Gentleman Johnny sprinted by, a stream of arrows hot on his tail. The merman thrashed wildly behind him. Dark figures dashed by Wendy. Arrows, tomahawks, and shrill war cries filled the air, crushing the sound of cannons. Pirates sprinted to the shoreline, shoving long boats into the waves. "Make fer the ship lads!"

Turk, head bleeding furiously, trotted towards the sea in a daze. Within seconds, two natives leapt atop his fat shoulders, fastening like piranhas. The pirate cursed, his arms flailing uselessly. A tomahawk rose over Turk's skull. Sickened, Wendy shut her eyes. But in a flash, Gentleman Johnny appeared, his cutlass swimming through the ambush. Appeased, Wendy suddenly remembered: the pirate did not have merman!

Hope bounding, Wendy's eyes raced as she scanned beyond the darting bodies and exploding sand. _There!_ Muscles taught against his scaly arms, the merman heaved towards the ocean with all his might.

_Oh please!_ Wendy begged silently as Gentleman Johnny, Turk, and three more filthy pirates made for the merman. One pirate had a fishing net. _Please let him make it!_ Painfully, Wendy pulled herself upright and hobbled towards the beach. Pirates or no pirates, she would not sit there in the fern bed. She had to help.

"No!" Surprised by the hands suddenly clamped around her arm, Wendy faltered. Knees buckling, the girl gasped to see it was not a pirate, but a native boy who held her.

The native, catching his balance as Wendy bobbed, shook his head at her. "It is too dangerous. Pirates eat squaws for dessert."

Momentary confusion gave wake to realization. _He's on our side!_ Frantically, Wendy pointed towards the fleeing merman, "They're going to hurt him! Qui—"

Wendy paused, mouth agape. A shower of clubs and rocks pitted against the pirate gang. As the pirates scattered, Wendy frowned. The blunt, roughly crafted weapons…they looked familiar.

"Hey look! It's the Wendy Bird Lady!"

"Mother!"

"Where have you been?"

"Who's _He_?"

"See what we did!"

"Run you stinkin' stupid pirate skunks!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Tootles…"

Wendy did not answer. She did not even look at the Lost Boys, encircling her and the native youth. Her blue eyes relaxed, a little sadly, as the merman gave a final wrench and plunged into the ocean. And perhaps it was the crashing of the waves, but the girl was sure that when the merman resurfaced for the last time, he smiled and waved.

* * *

**Ok...I lied. I PROMISE Peter comes into the NEXT chapter! Sry!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Where is Your Hair Ribbon?

**Chapter 6 : Where is Your Hair Ribbon?**

"Let go."

Cubby frowned at the native boy and did not let go of his mother's nightgown. He rarely had a chance to boast, especially to their mother. Peter, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins generally had that pleasure. Nibs rarely spoke, but his actions were usually impressive enough to draw her attention. John feigned disinterest in his sister's praise and little Tootles and Michael got all the attention because they were 'sweet as berry pie'—whatever that meant.

"No." Cubby pouted. He tugged the Wendy Lady's dress once more, just for good measure, "I got that pirate good in _one_ shot! I wanna tell Moth—"

"—She knows. She saw. So let go before she falls over."

"Won't."

"Lost Boy…"

"Better do it Cubby," advised Slightly, his fox-fur hood catching the leaves as he lead the small group.

"Won't!" repeated Cubby, again tugging but this time out of annoyance, "won't, won't, won't, won't, won't—"

"Cubby—wouldn't you act it out for me?"

Cubby paused. Eyes shining with pride, he grinned as Wendy spoke.

"Me? Redo the whole thing? By myself?"

"By yourself," Wendy smiled kindly through the pain shooting up her legs. She had insisted upon walking, but was quickly regretting it. She could feel herself swaying as Cubby grappled for her attention. The native boy cast her a sidelong glance. Wendy felt his grip tighten under her arm.

Smoothing her skirt, Wendy returned to Cubby's anxious face. "Yes all by yourself. Especially the shot. You are quite the Robin Hood, Cubby."

"Huh?"

"Another story."

"Tell that one instead," grumbled Slightly. Tootles giggled.

But Cubby did not notice, so engrossed was he in his reenactment. "Well!" gushed the chubby lost boy, walking backwards, "we was all at the Indian Camp, dancin' and singin' when all of a sudden the braves went EIELEIEIEIELIELEIEIELIOOOO!"

Wendy cocked her head, smiling quizzically.

"It means 'PIRATES are coming _right now_!'"

"I see. Go on."

"Well anyways, so me, Slighlty, and Tootles snuck off with the braves into the dark, dark, dark night to fight the evil, evil, evil pirates! I grabbed my club because I KNEW that there would be that big, fat, ugly pirate! No one saw we was gone to fight the pirates! Pan didn't even see us sneaking off…"

"Little Flying Eagle did not see many sneak off," the native boy mused quietly. Wendy's face turned pink as he stared pointedly at her. Cubby continued to rant, hopping in circles as he spoke. Wendy ignored the native but could not concentrate on Cubby's story. Over and over, she visualized the merman and wondered if he was safe. _Had he escaped? Where had he gone? Why did the pirates want to eat him? Why had he saved her? Would she ever see him again? What was his name?_

Abruptly, Wendy's thoughts were interrupted as the forest unfolded into a clearing flickering with firelight and flashing Indian bodies.

"Dancing is still going on," Slightly observed as Tootles and Cubby raced to join the crowd and tell everyone of their adventures. Savoring his final moments of command, Slightly turned authoritatively. "I am going to find Pan. He's here…somewhere. I'll find him and tell him Hook is under control."

The native nodded, "for the night."

"Um…sure…yeah, exactly. For the night," Slightly frowned at the native, possibly for stealing his thunder. But the lost boy addressed Wendy with a grin, "you coming, Mother?"

Wendy's body cringed. But she answered pleasantly, "I think one pirate attack is enough excitement for one night. Well done tonight, Captain."

Beaming, Slightly saluted. He departed with a skip; Mother always knew exactly what to say!

Wendy sighed. Awkwardly, she gently tried to un-pry the native's grip. "I can—"

"You do not know the way back to Little Flying Eagle's hut" Brusquely the boy steered her through the clearing. He walked steadily, but Wendy still had difficulty navigating the path, "and, you are very weak."

Wendy's head lifted. Trying not to sound offended, she said, "I am not—"

"You are."

"No," Wendy protested, rather weakly as her toe caught a root. Moving like lightning, the native boy stopped her from landing face first in the dirt. Catching her breath, Wendy heard muffled sniggers. She looked up. Three beautiful, golden-tan girls her own age smirked innocently back. Wendy felt her face redden, even in the fire light. She was thankful when the native boy barked something guttural, and the three girls scurried away. Beyond them, Wendy suddenly thought she saw Peter. Yes, that red hair was unmistakably messy. He was dancing. He was dancing with another beautiful native girl. For a moment she lingered on Peter's flushed, glowing face. Then she looked away.

"I am not weak," Wendy repeated quietly, "I…I just…need to get my legs back."

The native boy's eyes had softened, but his voice was cynical, "from what?"

Wendy did not respond.

The native boy took her arm and continued to the treehut.

As they approached, the native released her. Wendy walked the few, unsteady feet to the entrance. Pausing, she spoke to the leafy trunk. "I…I never asked your name."

"Black Antler."

Wendy nodded. Steadied against a massive root, she turned to face him, "Thank you…Black Antler. I-"

Wendy blinked. The native held out to her a tiny yellow flower. Baffled, Wendy stared at it. Unable to generate an appropriate response, she stared at Black Antler.

"It's a flower," Black Antler answered her unasked question. "Eat it. For the weakness you do not have."

"Thank you," Wendy repeated, dumbly accepting the flower. She almost dropped it. The petals were hot against her finger tips, "It's warm."

"Yes. It will help your body to heal," the native answered simply. As Wendy studied the flower between her fingers, Black Antler accessed the tall entryway. With a dissatisfied grunt, he held out his arms and nodded at the entrance, "May I?"

"Oh. Well, I'd rather—"

Without waiting, Black Antler lift the girl and placed her on the ledge.

"Eat the flower," he reminded and gently pushed her down the shoot.

Wendy thumped into the treehut. The entryways to Peter Pan's home were long, winding, and steep. The spiraling tunnels followed the contour of the tree's roots, and Wendy had found it very difficult to remain upright during the decent. Thus, when she landed in a crumpled heap, all Wendy wanted was to curl up in bed and fall asleep.

Heavily, Wendy lowered herself at her designated spot by the fire. The embers glowed dull red, fading in and out of grey. Eyes half mast, Wendy's breath fell into rhythm with the swelling embers. _What a night it had been. Lost Boys. Indians. Pirates. Mermaids. A merman. Pirate pistols. War cries. Cold, black ocean._

Vaguely, Wendy remembered the tiny yellow flower Black Antler had given her. Obediently she placed it in her mouth. Immediately, Wendy's head blossomed with warmth and a cinnamon aftertaste that was accompanied by a surge of lethargy. Wendy's eyelids fluttered shut. _Had it really all happened? Perhaps she was really asleep now, and it had all been a dream. Had she really nearly drowned by spiteful mermaids? Had pirates really tried to lure her into their company? Had the merman really waved goodbye to her?_

As she breathed in the thick bearskin blanket, Wendy sunk out of consciousness and into a deep slumber. Nothing, not even Sleeping Beauty's prince, could wake her.

* * *

"CRAAWWWHH! AWH AAHHH! AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Wendy's eyes snapped open. Two bare feet, toes pointing toward the sky, floated in the air before her face. The second crow—

-"CRAAWWWHH! AWH AAHHH! AWH AAAAAAAHHHH!"-verified the owner. As often and inexplicably happened in his presence, Wendy forgot to breath. _Peter_.

"Wendy! Wendy!"

"Oh Michael!" The treehut sprang to life as the Lost Boys swarmed in through the rafters. Half hollering, half singing and decorated with every imaginable color of paint the boys paraded in. Mimicking the Indian war cries, Slightly, Tootles, and Cubby wrestled John, Nibs, and Twins to the ground, but Michael, catching sight of his sister, immediately climbed onto her lap.

"I missed you," Michael said, hugging Wendy's neck, "where did you go? Why didn't you come to the party?"

So relieved to see her littlest brother again, Wendy nestled her nose into his tiny, bare belly. As Michael laughed, squirming like a puppy, Wendy was very aware of Peter still hovering very close behind her. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head. Strangely, she felt suddenly timid and wished Peter had left her asleep.

"Oh Michael," she breath again, holding him close. Rubbing is soft cheek against her own Wendy whispered, almost to herself, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Wendy!" John, face rosy and glasses askew, raced over, toppling over Nibs in the process. "Wendy! Where have you been all this time? You missed—"

"—Wendy!"  
"Mother!"

"Wendy!"

One by one, the boys packed around the girl, competing for her attention. Above them, Peter settled on the mantle, smiling at the clevernest of He. It was only when John said, "I say Wendy…what's that?" did Peter's smile rapidly disappear.

Balancing Michael and Tootles on her knee, Wendy looked at John, confused. He was pointing at her head.

"What's what, John?"

John pointed again. "Well, that. In your hair."

Wendy frowned and reached up, "My ha-?"

"Move it, Boys."

Wendy froze as Peter landed before her. Reaching over her shoulder, his long fingers fumbled through her hair. As Peter retracted, Wendy's curls bounced freely over her shoulders and down her back. Curiously, Wendy stared at the shiny object in Peter's hand.

It was a golden comb. Fit snuggly in Peter's palm, the amber colored metal sparkled with sapphires arranged in a starry design. Attracted by the blue sparkles, Tinkerbell flickered into the scene. Impressed with the craftsmanship and covetous of its beauty, Tinkerbell requested the comb. Frowning, Peter shook his head. Tinkerbell stuck out her tongue.

"Treasure!" breathed the boys in rapture.

"Not just any treasure," said Slightly, in awe.

"_Pirate_ treasure." Peter spit the word out, his fist tightening around the trinket. As the golden teeth bit into his palm, Peter fixed Wendy with an unreadable expression.

Unable to stand the silence, Wendy opened her mouth. Before she could speak, Peter grabbed and spun her about. Wendy tensed as he ruffled her hair, probing through the curls. Finally, Peter spoke, but his tone was accusing. "Where is your hair ribbon?"

Mechanically, Wendy reached back to her loose curls. "My hair ribbon?"

"Yes," Peter said, turning her back to face him, "Your blue hair ribbon. Where is it?" Wendy's eyes flickered over the golden comb. Her heart was pounding. All she could think about was the merman, stroking his webbed fingers through her hair as it dried on the beach. The comb…had he put it there?

"I…"she faltered, at lost for words. Searching for the slightest indication of the merman, Wendy reached for the comb. Instantly, Peter snapped it back and held it out of reach.

Stepping forward, Wendy reached again. As she leaned around him, Peter caught her arm and rose into the air. The golden comb twinkled over his head. "Not so fast, Wendy. Where is y-?"

"Peter, please!" Pulling away her arm, Wendy breathed deeply. The medicinal magic of the flower was ebbing. Frustrated, the girl made a second swipe for the comb on tip toe. Peter dodged, hiding the comb behind his back.

"It's a game!" yelled the Twins as Wendy staggered forward. Brandishing wooden swords and miniature tomahawks, the Lost Boys bounced up and down.

"Toss it here Pan!"

"No over here!"

"Me, me, me, me, meeee!"

"Keep the treasure away from Mother!"

"Yeah!" Twin One scrambled up Slightly, strangling him by the fox hood. Twin Two waved his toy cutlass and playfully whacked it against Wendy's knees, "Mother is a pirate!"

"Hey!" Seizing the raccoon ears, Peter pulled Twin Two away from Wendy, "Knock it off block head! All of you stop it! Go to bed!"

Dismissing the protests and whines with a sharp wave, Peter returned to Wendy. He stood squarely before her. The boy frowned. She was breathing hard, one hand massaging her chest. Annoyed, Peter followed her gaze to the golden comb in his hand.

Tantalizingly, he dangled it in front of her face. Wendy looked up. The sapphires reflected in her eyes, highlighting the blue.

"Where is your hair ribbon?" Peter's tone was definitive. He took a step closer to the girl. "Your blue hair ribbon. Where is it, Wendy?"

Wendy studied the comb. When she lifted her gaze, Peter was surprised at the anger in her eyes. "The mermaids took it."

Peter smiled. Shaking his head he said, "No they didn't Little Mother. I was there."

Wendy bristled. "No," she corrected, hands shaking. "You were _not_ there when they dragged me underwater." Her voice was unsteady.

"You were _not _there," Wendy continued, cutting Peter off, "when they forced me deeper and deeper."

John and Michael exchanged uneasy glances; Wendy always spoke too fast when she was mad.

Words were flowing from Wendy's mouth so quickly they nearly toppled over each other. "And you were _not_ there when those dreadful, dreadful creatures held me against the ocean floor and untied my ribbon and wouldn't let go and wouldn't let me breath and-"

"Hold it Wendy!" Peter interrupted. Wendy pushed his hand from her mouth, but Peter was unperturbed, "The girls were just having a little fun!"

"Just hav…" Wendy repeated incredulously, "Peter, _I could not breath_! The mermaids would not let me breath! I thought I would never see—"

She stopped as Peter laughed. "Oh, oh Wendy! Little Wendy! Come on! The mermaids just wanted to play a little tri-"

"Peter!" Wendy pleaded as her cheeks burned, "please listen-"

"No, Wendy!" Peter's voice was less lighthearted. "The girls told me they were just teasing-"

"-They tried to drown me!"

"No, they-"

"_Yes they did_! I might ha—"

"No," Peter repeated forcefully, advancing until they were a hair's width apart. The smile vanished, "the mermaids were just having a little fun. Wendy, what's the matter with you?"

Wendy turned so he wouldn't see the tears brimming in her eyes. Facing the fire and arms crossed, she bit her lower lip until it hurt. Peter's breath was hot on her neck.

A light pull tugged on her skirt. Michael.

Resting his head kindheartedly against his sister's leg, Michael said, "I think the mermaids are silly, Wendy."

Peter scoffed. Tempted as she was to agree with her little brother, Wendy rubbed Michael's golden head and said quietly, "Don't say things are 'silly' Michael."

"Wendy?"

She looked at Nibs, swaying in his hammock. True to form, his hood remained up, and the rabbit ears hung askew. Twisting one of the drooping ears ponderously, Nibs said, "How'd you escape, Wendy?"

"Nibs!" Peter reprimanded, "I told all of you once: the mermaids were just teasing Wendy! She didn't escape!"

Sympathetically, Wendy watched Nibs shrink abashedly into his hammock. Ignoring Peter, Wendy answered softly, "No Nibs. I…I did not escape."

"See!" demanded Peter. Strutting like a rooster, Peter crossed the room and plopped regally into his handmade throne. Lounging like a king, Peter kicked up his legs and held the comb up to the light. "Told you, Nibs," he mumbled, "of course she didn't escape. Girls."

Wendy did not hear Peter's afterthought. "I did not escape," she repeated, attempting to sort out the blurry events in her head, "I…I was…rescued."

"Rescued?" Peter laughed harshly. The idea was ludicrous! "I am the only one clever enough to rescue you! Ha, rescued! By what? A jelly fish?"

"No…"Wendy wondered aloud, "…a merman."

"What?"

Peter moved so quickly, Wendy did not see him intersect the room. She jumped when he appeared between her and the fireplace. The embers cracked angrily as Peter landed, "What did you say?"

Wendy recoiled. "A...a merman. I don't know how…or why…I woke up on the beach and he was there. I thought I had drowned…but…" Reaching down, Wendy gently took the comb and rotated it in her hands. It was beautiful. Without realizing, the girl smiled. "He must have…put this in my hair…"

Peter could not explain his next actions. He felt volatile as a bee hive and angry as a wasp. A blood-hot rage was roaring in his pointed ears, on the verge of splitting his head apart. Furiously, he grabbed the comb, nearly knocking Wendy over. With all the strength he could muster, Peter hurled the comb into the fire.

"Peter!" Wendy dropped to her knees. Her hands hovered helplessly over the flames. "Peter no!"

"Blue riboon!" Peter spluttered angrily, marching to his throne, "tie your silly hair with a blue ribbon. Not that!"

Wendy turned stomping the ground with her hand, "Peter Pan you are—that was the-Why would-the merman-"

Peter, was heartened at her anger. At least now she was looking at him, despite the pink reddening her tear-stained cheeks.

"You are never to speak of this imaginary merman again!" Peter declared folding his arms defiantly, "Never!"

"But-"

"Never!"

Wendy's eyes flashed. "Merman!" she suddenly said, her little fists curled, "Merman! Merman! Merman!"

Face red, Peter glared at the nine pairs of eyes peeking at him underneath the safety of pillows. "I said go to bed!" Peter barked at the Lost Boys, who quickly hid beneath their blankets and started to snore loudly.

"Everyone," Peter said, scowling at Wendy, "go to bed."

That night, Wendy did not sleep. Hugging her sides, she stared at the dying fire but did not dare search for the comb. Peter's gaze was heavy on her back.

It was only in the dark grey before dawn did Peter fall into an unsettling sleep. For a moment, Wendy studied his furrowed brow. _How dare he tell her what to believe. The merman was real. He was..._

An impulse struck Wendy like a shooting star. Fearing her beating heart would give her away, Wendy quietly rose. Silent as the wind, the girl slipped out of the tree hut and into the dark forest. Closing her eyes, Wendy listened. And after the slightest hesitation, the girl set off towards the sound of crashing waves.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Pirate's Profession

**Chapter Seven: A Pirate's Profession**

Hook watched the piece of seething ocean, impassively.

_Mermaids_ he thought disgustedly as painful screeches pierced the night. _No creature was cutthroat as a mermaid. Not even pirates._

Hook calmly surveyed the struggle lurching against the base of his ship. His crew, harpoons poised and faces struck in horror, also watched as six gorgeous mermaids viciously assailed one of their own kind. With the aid of the pirates' nets, fishing lure, and tackle the mermaids quickly beset the merman.

"Hoist up!" Hook ordered. The conglomerate of net, wire, and fishing hooks trashed against the ship as Mullins yanked the merman aboard. Hook bottled the urge to gut the damned thing.

"Avast you scroggs," barked the captain, "back to work! Crow, up the topgallant with you! On the lookout for that scurvy Peter Pan! Mr. Mullins! Jukes! Handle that fish! And…ah yes…I quite forgot…ladies…"

Elegantly sweeping off his feathered hat, Hook bowed low over the ship railing. "Thank you ever so much ladies for your assistance. I trust revenge is sweet?" The mermaids stared expectantly up at him. Two had nearly submerged and were fearfully drifting apart from their sisters. Hook smiled. C_utthroat_.

Although the reasons had been unclear, the mermaids had eagerly agreed to handover the merman. Hook could only assume, but smelled a grudge. Regardless, the mermaids' incentive had served the pirate captain well. The merman was Hook's captive. And as recompense, Hook had promised the mermaids a special reward. Reaching into his breast pocket, Hook drew out a magnificent diadem.

Even in dim moonlight, the rainbow of gemstones glittered brilliantly. Entranced, the mermaids edged closer. Hook's attention was caught by a red head, her hands pressed against the hull, and her beautiful face tilted upward.

Hook grinned, enjoying the way her wet hair parted over the mermaid's bare chest. Apparently, this was the ring leader. Mermaids often played these deadly games with sailors. Hook had seen dozens of mermaid attacks and they were all the same: the seductive bait, the enticed seafarer, and the watery grave. And this little water vixen, with her smooth, topless skin and large almond-shaped eyes was trying to bait him.

_Bring it down to me _her thick red lips smiled sweetly _Place it upon my beautiful head_.

Hook's grin split his face.

_Clink!_ The mermaids jerked forward as Hook tossed the diadem into the air and caught it with his hook. Teasingly, Hook rolled the diadem in circles. Greedily, the mermaids vied for the best position beneath the glittering treasure as it chinked precariously. Hook eyed the redhead. Her dark eyes followed the diadem's path and she licked her lips avidly.

"I thank you graciously for the merman, with this priceless gift" Hook addressed the sea maidens at large. With a flick, the diadem spiraled freely over the ocean. "Let the loveliest mermaid win." Turning his back on the splashes and shrieks, the captain headed for the brig.

"Smee! Set anchor. Have Mullins, Scallop, and Johnny bring the merman to me in the brig."

"Aye, aye Capn!" Smee clapped his fat hands at the pirates placing bets on the mermaid victor. "You heard the Captain now! Hup too!"

"And…Mr. Smee."

"Yes, Capn?"

Hook's eyes were wild and his smile was cracked.

"We can't have the wretched sea-things lingering." Hook whispered, fingering the hilt of his sword. "Shoot them," he finished simply.

The order was not given twice. Tickled with bloodlust, the pirate cocked their pistols.

Smee hummed happily and followed the captain to the brig.

* * *

Shark heard the gunshots before he saw the captain, or felt the hook against his throat.

"Wake up, Scrogg. I've brought a friend of yours."

Shark coughed. His Adam's apple pressed against the hook, nearly making him sick. Blinking hard, the pirate stood, slimy seawater dripping from his trousers. Shamelessly, Shark cried out as the chains pulled across his lacerated back. The barbed links had already pricked his shoulders to the bone.

A commotion distracted Shark's laments. Behind the captain and the boatswain, Mullins, Scallop, and Gentleman Johnny crashed against the soggy stall bars as they tried to constrain a second prisoner. Presently, they were bucking back and forth too fast for Shark to identify the prisoner.

But whoever the prisoner, he was unhappy to be one. Scallop yelped as the prisoner threw an elbow and pinned the pirate against the haul. Scallop's arms flung into Gentleman Johnny's jaw, who's blond head reared back, cracking into Mullin's nose.

Hook rolled his eyes painstakingly. "Idiots."

"Hup to, Boys!" Smee rebuked, sloshing through the bilge water, "before the Capn-"Shark's eyes narrowed as Smee doubled backwards, a powerful, indigo fin in his face.

"Damn it." Shark murmured, chest sinking. Shifting in his chains, the pirate looked at the captain for an explanation.

Hook noticed Shark's alarm. "Yes," hissed the captain as Shark watched the merman loosing the fight, "we found your little accomplice. Christ! It's a fish for bloody sake—control it or Jack Ketch be at you!"

"It's slippery, Capn!" grunted Mullins.

"As is the bottom of the ship," threatened the captain, stepping in the midst of the tussle. With a swift downward motion, the hook cracked against the nape of the merman's neck. As the merman slacked, Hook rounded on Mullins, "I could arrange a keelhauling for your convenience so you could compare which is slimier, Mr. Mullins."

Gulping, Mullin's hitched up the merman's limp body.

Dazed, the merman shook his head. Eyes darting like silver minnows, he scanned the brig. Spying Hook, the merman retracted into Mullins but managed to spit on the captain's boots. Undaunted, Hook wiped the toe clean against Shark's skin.

The merman iced over when he saw Shark.

Shark, in return, started to curse. "Ye bloody damn fish! She's 'as well as dead with ye here!"

The merman scowled and shouldered Shark gruffly as Mullins chained him to the cell. The pirate bit back, his signature line of attack. "Get off ye bloody fish!"

Shark was so livid his voice choked and the chains creaked beneath his weight, "Ye said ye'd never get caught! Ye damn, bloody son o' a-"

Smee covered his ears. Even Hook was impressed by the profanity.

"Marvelous," the captain interjected, "you two are acquainted. Mr. Shark. Introduce us to your…friend."

Shark dissected the merman with his eyes, "He's not me friend! 'E's her…her brother…"Shark quieted. Slowly, his head fell. Hushed and bleeding, the merman observed the pirate chained to his side. Finally, Shark shook his grizzly head, "…he's me girl's bloody, damn brother."

"I see." Pacing before the two prisoners, Hook fingered his hook. "Isee. So, you're in this together. Well then, surely you will both praise to hear that we have confirmed the seawitch's presence under the Jolly Rodger."

Shark did not move. Hook stopped before him.

"I sent her a message in a bottle offering a barter: your life in exchange for free sailing."

Shark was emotionless. Hook crouched to his level.

"The seawtich would not tolerate the offer, as I am sure you knew she would not. Hook inched closer, "She insisted that the _bargain_ was not right. Apparently she is inflexible with her deals."

Hook clutched a fistful of the pirate's hair. Shark did not wince but avoided the captain's cerulean eyes. Squeezing the hair and stretching Shark's scalp, Hook spoke in a deathly calm voice, "What is the bargain, Mr. Shark?"

Shark sucked air. His ribs ached against the chains. "She will give me girl human form. And freedom."

Ignoring the merman's intent gaze, Hook pulled harder, "In exchange for…?"

Tongue gliding over his front teeth, Shark answered cautiously, "…treasure."

"I _know_ treasure you fool!" Hook hissed. His patience had ended. A ship hunted by the sea witch faced fathoms of dead winds, sinister seas, bleeding gums, and weak rum. If Shark's bargain was not lifted, the Jolly Rodger would be better capsized than cursed.

Twisting his hook wherever it stuck into Shark's flesh, the captain asked, "How much treasure?"

Shark closed his eyes as Hook dug into his leg. He heard the merman sloshing. Speaking through gritted teeth, Shark answered, "Enough to cover the bottom of the sea."

Hook rose. He did not speak until Shark's blood swam in the bilge water. "And you—you and the merboy—pursued this fool errand? With pirate plunder?"

Shark's head lifted. "Aye."

Hook's face contorted. Shark braced his jaw, but the blow never came. Rather, Hook turned to his pirates and sneered, "The whore must have a boastful upper half."

Shark lunged. Beside him the merman reared, twisting a small tidal wave inside his fin and flinging it at Hook.

Silence. Like the split second separating a lighting strike and thunder clap. As quickly, the captain reacted.

"Hang this fishy rapscallion on a hook!" yelled the captain, rancid water dripping from his black hair, "Skin him alive! Throw the rest overboard!"

Savagely, Hook sunk his fingers into the merman's gills, "And let his backbone cover the ocean floor with my treasure!"

"Capn!" Shark struggled for Hook's attention as Mullins, Scallop, and Gentleman Johnny unhinged the gasping merman, "Capn! Wait! I need him! He's knows how te find the sea witch's lai—"

"It is probable, Mr. Shark, that you will be next skinned alive. Do not try my patience fur-"

"But there's another way! To end the deal! Another bargain!"

Hook laughed coldly. Shark strained against his chains, yelling at the captain's back, "A single trade! A mer for a human!"

Hook paused, one hand staying his pirates. Bound and gagged, the merman's silver eyes fixed on Shark. _Don't_.

Shark ignored the warning. Everyone in Neverland knew it was unwise to tamper with magic—especially black magic and _especially_, _especially_ black magic of the sea witch. She was a dark and mysterious creature that pillaged the undersea world. It was said the sea witch's brain was an evolving, twisting bed of electric eels and that her heart was an empty shell. Her cruelty was unrestricted as her black magic spells.

The merman knew this. He also knew the fate of those that mixed land and sea with the sea witch's magic. Neither mer nor human had ever survived such a deal…well, save for one mer princess. But that is a different story.

Shark also knew the danger. He saw it emphasized in the silver eyes, begging him to quiet. But the pirate had Hook's silence and he seized the opportunity.

"A life for a life," Shark said. The evil words felt savory and free in his mouth. The bloodiest ways out were always easiest, "The sea witch will exchange me girl's freedom and form, for a human's freedom and form."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Lovely. Offer yourself."

Faintly amused, the corner of Shark's mouth twitched, "Aye, but she'd be more striking with the female half."

Hook was not amused, but Smee chuckled appreciatively. The boatswain might have expected a boot in his mouth had Gentleman Johnny not interjected slowly, "So…it has to be…a girl? A human girl?"

"Aye." Shark nodded at the merman, "He could deliver 'er te the sea w—"

"Very clever, you seafox," sneered Hook shoving Smee aside, "Very clever tactic to save your little fishy friend! Boys—to the galley with the merboy!"

"Capn!" Shark protested, "I swear it's true! Get a girl! The injun prin'cess—"

"We've tried!"

Shark trembled as the merman was marched away, "But there are other injun gir—AHRGHH!"

For the last time, Hook slashed across Shark's face. "It doesn't matter! The blasted red skins have set those damned animal spirits on our scent since our last attack! They'd have to swim a fleet of their females to the bloody ship-"

"Um…Capn…" Gentleman Johnny shifted the struggling merman over this shoulder, "on yonder shore during the cannon blastin', a prett—OWW!"

"Hold him!" Mullins shouted as the merman bucked Gentleman Johnny in the nose, "Or go braid yer tassels!"

Gentleman Johnny glared at the merman, who gestured rudely.

"He knows!" the blonde pirate's eyes lit up, "Capn! There was a g—"

"I said TO THE GALLEY!"

The pirates scatted, Smee clamoring like a baby sea-turtle behind them. Shaking his hook at Smee's receding bottom, the captain bellowed, "and don't you DARE come back until that bloody creature's vertebrae are floating in the brine!"

"And as for you…"

Shark's body was lifeless. But hot coals burned behind his eyes.

"Unless you expect a girl to fall from the sky, I suggest you kiss your mermaid goodbye!"

All that was left was the sound of the creaking haul, sloshing bilge, and a breaking heart.

Sadly, the pirate bowed his head, "If only I could, Love…I would. I would."

* * *

**Ok, now for some fun! Somewhere in this chapter, the merman's name has been hidden (I could not resist)! See if you can guess which word is the merman's name!**


	8. Chapter 8 : I Spy

**CHAPTER 8: Acquainted **

Wendy sat at the edge of the shore, just looking.

The night was almost over, and Wendy had passed the time sifting sand between her fingers. She had not known what to hope for or what to expect by sneaking to the seaside like a fugitive. But once Wendy had found the shore, she was immediately grateful for the silence and open air. She needed the solitude. She needed to think.

At first, Wendy's head had buzzed as she revisited the latest events. But gradually, with the melodic heave of the ocean, all disappointing thoughts faded into a comfortable nothingness.

So the girl just sat and watched her first ocean dawn. Imperceptivity, the ashy canvas separated into the ocean and sky. Both melted into a deep color that Wendy could only describe as jewel-blue.

Wendy thought the ocean very beguiling. Raised in London, she had never learned to swim, fostering a healthy fear that was improved by the mermaid attack. Still, Wendy looked at the ocean and could not help but be entranced.

Wendy smiled, remembering how her parents had once scolded her for darting into a thunderstorm. Then, she had not been much younger. Wendy could still see her little hand slamming the cozy front door and feel the thunderclap resonating in her chest. The pavement had been slick with rain and hot with lightning. And Wendy remembered the thrill of being afraid. Thoughtfully, Wendy gazed at the waves as they swallowed the sandy shore. There was something equally terrifying and exciting about the ocean.

Wendy stood. The moon was a white pinprick in the jewel-blue sky. The sun was on its way. The ocean dragged in and out…in and out. She started to walk, trailing one foot in the cold water. She twirled, letting the tide erase every other footprint.

And soon she was dancing with the waves.

* * *

_Damn the dawn._

Hook had no use for dawn, or daylight for that matter. He was a master at night, trusting in the unpredictable energy of the wind, sea, and stars.

But that scurvy brat, Peter Pan, rarely attacked by night, so reliant was he on cues made visual by sunlight. How else would the flying rat laugh if he could not see the surprise in the face of a pirate he ran through?

Hook growled, kneading his crooked hand into the wooden haul. Pan would strike a hundred times by day, but the Jolly Roger would sail a thousand fathoms by night. Angered, the captain glared at the Neverland coast as if to set it aflame with his cerulean eyes. The treachory aboard his ship had made him ache for a reason to kill. Mindful of his pistol and hilt, Hook wished to catch Peter Pan flying from the island.

_Flicker!_

Hook's eyes did catch something. Adroitly the captain raised his spyglass. Adjusting to the early, blue dawn Hook leaned forward.

He frowned. _What is that?_ The lenses attuned, sliding flawlessly beneath his hook. _It's a…a…_the spyglass lowered. Then it raised, lowered, and raised again.

"A girl."

Hook was fascinated. Resting his elbows inexpertly on the railing, the captain pressed the lens to his eye.

It _was_ a girl. Without proper lighting, Hook could not decide if she was blond or brunet. But she was slender, and it added artificially to her height. She was slight but sure footed. Hook was not able to tell, as she swirled, dress fluttering like flower petals, but the girl looked pretty enough. He squinted through the scope, stretching his neck. The girl suddenly stopped.

Hook straightened. _Well, well, well. Quite pretty enough._

Captivated, he watched the girl halt, distracted by something shifting between the waves. It was astounding—the blue of her eyes could be seen clearly from the ship!

Hook was intrigued. _Who is this little temptress, brave enough to explore the night alone but innocent enough to play with rising tide?_

Black mustache curling, Hook spied on.


	9. Chapter 9 : Go Fish

**Chapter Nine: Go Fish  
**

Wendy's heart leapt, putting a lump in her throat.

A dark V, formed by a stream of ripples, sliced toward her through the waves. Uncertain, Wendy stood still, water licking the hem of her nightgown. The V approached. _Could it be?_

"Hello?"

_Splash!_ A fin, glittering in the deep-blue dawn. _Splash!_ A head. Wendy's face lit like the morning sun. Although the early morning light was scarce, she was sure it had been a dark head slashing over the water.

Reaching shallower ground, the V slowed, receding to a turbulent eddy. Unable to contain her anticipation, Wendy picked her way through the waves. She waded, most unlady like, until her dress floated above her ankles.

Water reflections wrinkled the black form as it crept through the shallow water toward the girl. Wendy smiled, hands on knees, as the figure lifted from the dark ocean, "I…I didn't get a chance to thank y—"

A fit of giggles washed over Wendy as she was showered with seawater. Stunned by the sudden cold, Wendy stepped back and tripped over something long and slimy. Slapping against the water, the girl's neck cracked as the back of her head collided with the hard sand.

For a moment, Wendy's vision was broken into fuzzy shapes and shadows. Water lapped the inside of her ears, chopping up the noises around her. Wendy might have panicked had she not been preoccupied by something walking up her legs and around her torso.

Blinking hard, the girl willed her vision to return. Slowly the color of the sky brightened and the clouds regained their billowy shape. Lifting her head to her chest, Wendy stared at the body over hers.

"You!"

Sweetly, the red head mermaid smiled. Her grin was more radiant than ever, augmented by the beautiful tiara glittering on her head. The multihued gemstones were so shinny, they stung Wendy's eyes. Leaning forward, the mermaid's hands pressed against Wendy's arms. The girl's elbows sunk into the sand.

"Hello Dearie. Did you miss us?"

Wendy was suddenly aware they were not alone. From five more jets of water, five beautiful heads appeared. Recognizing two, the ebony and the golden haired mermaids, Wendy started to squirm.

"Let me go!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" mocked an unfamiliar mermaid. Wendy was so frightened and so determined to wriggle free, she did not notice the pink jellyfish tendrils curling animatedly in the newcomer's hair.

"Please!" Wendy begged, as the mermaids crawled forward on their hands. Terrible, horrible thoughts of drowning rushed into Wendy's head. "Please! Let me go!"

"I thought you wanted to thank me," teased the redhead. She frowned as Wendy's arm slipped free. The sand beneath Wendy shifted. Had the blonde mermaid—fascinated by her reflection in Wendy's blue irises—not pressed the girl's head back into the sand, Wendy could have freed herself.

"Come now Dearie," said the redhead. Frustrated and diadem slipping, she tried to still the girl, "Stop moving! We can't have you rescued again this time, can we?"

Unprepared for the impromptu comment, Wendy paused. "Rescued? So there was a merma-oh!"

She gasped. The mermaid had seized the intermission as an opportunity to shove Wendy deeper into the sand. As the shore gave beneath her, the tide rushed in, pouring water into the girl's throat. Caught off-guard, Wendy spluttered.

"What-" Wendy coughed as the mermaids laughed, spraying water into her open mouth, "What do you want with me? Please, just leave me alone!"

The redhead puckered her lower lip in exaggerated sympathy, "Poor little Dearie. She doesn't like to play with the big girls."

"Because she is so flat," giggled the black haired mermaid, sprinkling strings of slimy kelp over Wendy's face, "Flat like a piece of seaweed. That's why Peter left her to drown."

"No please," Wendy's face flushed brilliant red, "That's not why he-I don't want-I only-"

"Oh come, come Dearie. Peter—" the redhead paused as the tide entered, filling Wendy's ears and mouth. "Peter does not care for you alive," she continued as the girl choked, "You are like a broken toy. He'll have his fun when you are new, but throw you away for new toys….better toys…"smugly the mermaid tossed her long red hair, "prettier toys."

Wendy was deathly quiet. The mermaid smiled and spurred the girl's silent thoughts. "You remember, don't you Dearie? Listen. Can't you hear him laughing? Laughing at you?"

Again, the tide rushed over Wendy. Underwater, the current pulled tears from her eyes.

After a longer gap, the tide withdrew. Wendy gulped the cold morning air as the mermaid's bickered on the surest ways to kill a human victim.

"How shall we kill you Dearie? Feeding you to the crocodile did not work the first time."

Wendy's chest squeezed as the blonde mermaid bounced up and down, jogging the girl's forehead. "Ooooo please, please, please, please this time let me poke out her eyes! I want-

"—Yes," interrupted the redhead tartly, "you want them, we know."

"Sting her with eels!"

"Skewer her with a swordfish!"

"Let's undo the button on her belly." Cruelly, the black haired mermaid prodded Wendy's navel, her fingers digging into the soft skin.

"Yesssss!" squealed the mermaid with jellyfish in her hair. Joining her sisters, the mermaid took Wendy's nightgown and made a delicate tear at the hem.

The pink tendrils curled. "We could open her up," she said, slowly splitting the blue fabric, "and eat her like a lobster. Just..."

_Tear._

"Like."

_Tear_.

"This."

_Tear._

Unable to block the gruesome vision, Wendy couldn't stop from crying. Tears streaming, she kicked out, trying to push the mermaid from her.

Cheered, the jellyfish maiden gave a final, hard rip. "Open her all the way up!" The mermaids laughed as the night gown split across the girl's thigh. "Oooo I think she fancies that idea the best!"

Imperially, the redhead shook her head. The magnificent diadem flashed. "It's a scrumptious idea, but I have one more delicious."

Maliciously, the redhead leaned forward. Wendy felt the sand ease away beneath her. Saltwater stung the corners of her eyes. The mermaid was so close, Wendy could see her own terrified reflection in the unkind eyes.

The mermaid hissed. "I am going to burry you here in the sand and watch you drown in the tide."

On cue, the tide flushed over the girl's face. The mermaid smiled and drove Wendy deeper into the sand. She waited, eager to see the little girl cry.

But those plans did not conspire.

When the girl reemerged she stared at the mermaid.

Then, Wendy spit into the mermaid's face.

The mermaid screeched, throwing her head back in disgust. Both hands flew to her eyes as the diadem tumbled out of her hair and into her sisters' outstretched hands.

Twisting, Wendy freed her legs. Reaching up, she yanked the first fistful of blonde hair she could find. As the blonde wailed, Wendy scrambled through the water.

Dress heavy and mermaids clawing at her ankles, Wendy stumbled toward shore. Her breathing came in rasps and the mermaids shrieked. However, as she ran, Wendy heard two distinctly different voices.

The first was low, evil laughter echoing across the ocean.

Over that, Wendy heard someone calling her name.

"Peter!" cried the mermaids.


	10. Chapter 10 : Caught in the Act

**Chapter Ten: Caught In the Act**

"Wendy!"

Wendy fell, splashing over the mermaid's outstretched hand. Coughing buckets of seawater, she looked to the beach and was mortified.

Peter landed, hands on hips. He was not pleased. Both midnight eyes were blacker than usual. His mouth, normally loose with laughter, was held in a tight grimace. Neither of the boy's pointed ears cocked at the sounds of the mermaids cooing, "Peter! Hello Peter!"

Wendy thought his glare insufferable. Nervously wringing her dripping hair, Wendy shivered in the ocean, broken for words.

Less reserved, the mermaids bubbled with adulation.

"Hello, hello, hello Peter!" The jellyfish mermaid waved a pink tentacle playfully, "Over here! Here I am!"

"Yooou hooooo!"

"Come swim with us, Peter!"

"Yes, do!"

"Peter!" The blonde mermaid whined coquettishly, "that ugly girl pulled my hair!"

For once, Wendy wished Peter would listen to the mermaids. If only he would ignore her, enrapture himself in the mermaids' praises, and let Wendy slip away.

But Peter was unaltered, not even blinking at the mermaids' affections. His eyes never left Wendy.

Then, Peter moved. He pointed a finger. "Wendy. Come here."

A cannonball dropped in Wendy's stomach. Behind her the mermaids snickered. Creeping silently, the redhead sneered, "Dogfish!" as she clamped hold of Wendy's ankle. Embarrassed and insulted, Wendy could not decide who she detested more.

Peter's finger straightened. "Wendy."

"Oh sweet, brave, wonderful Peter Pan."

Wendy shut her eyes in disgust as the redhead spoke, voice dripping like poisoned honey, "Wonderful Peter Pan. There isn't a need to worry about this girl. We were just playing a little game."

Wendy winced as the mermaid tugged hard on her dark-golden curls. Peter's eyes narrowed slightly.

Smiling her perfect smile, the mermaid pressed her cheek against Wendy's. "So please, wouldn't you fly off and have one of your wonderful adventures?" The mermaid's fingers squeezed harder around Wendy's ankle. "Leave this little girl with us. We shall take good care of her. So go, Peter. Go have an exciting adventure so you can come back and tell us all about it. We do so adore listening to your triumphs."

Peter did not grin. Eyes flickering over the sea, he answered, "I would, but Hook is watching us over the horizon."

"Hook?!"

"Hook!"

"Swim away!"

"Hook!"

"Remember," the redhead hissed in Wendy's ear before diving to safety, "A broken, ugly troy. Ta ta Dearie!"

Wendy turned—into a face full of water—and searched the open ocean. There, beyond the scattering mermaids was a ship. It was incredulous that she had not noticed it before. The ocean around the black brig was turbulent and shadowy. The rays of the rising sun dodged powerful haul, and seemed to shine less bright. The magnificent sails beckoned sinisterly in the wind. Dark enough to disappear in to the night sky and edged as a crouching tiger, the brig glared at the girl. And although bodies were too far away to be seen, one could not dismiss the feeling of being watched. Wendy shuddered, but not from the cold.

"Wendy. Come here."

Had the waters been deeper, Wendy's heart would have sunk. No longer in immediate danger, the young English lady was suddenly cognizant of her drenched dress and dripping hair. Terribly self-conscious, Wendy looked away, praying Peter would grow frustrated and leave.

Peter's frustration did grow, indeed. But he did not leave.

"Wendy."

His voice was near boiling. Clutching her elbows underwater, Wendy closed her eyes. _Please, please, please, fly away._

"Wendy! Now!"

Wendy opened her eyes. Slowly, she rose. And slowly, she walked out of the ocean.

With every step Wendy's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Mortified, she hugged her shoulders, but it provided little distraction to the way her nightgown sucked tightly against her wet skin.

Wendy didn't know she'd reached peter until she saw his feet. Head down and eyes averted, she stood dumbly before him. The silence was unbearable. Cheeks stinging, Wendy chanced a look. Peter's face was stony, but his eyebrows were angled oddly. Following his gaze, Wendy looked down at the slit in her nightgown, halfway up her thigh.

"Oh dear." Fumbling with the wet fabric, Wendy turned. Suddenly realizing her dress was also plastered against her back, the girl turned again, almost as quickly. "Oh…."she breathed, miserably. Disgraced, she stared at Peter's feet.

The silence was even longer, but Wendy did not dare lift her gaze. Once or twice, Peter reached out. But his hands were unsteadily as if Wendy were a bomb waiting to spontaneously combust. Unsure where to touch the girl, the boy simply paced around her instead. As Peter's shadow crossed her face, Wendy bit her lip, fighting off tears.

Finally Peter ended silence, "You left."

Wendy forgot to breathe again.

"I told you," Peter said, voice stern, "Never to go looking for that _merman_ again."

"I…I wasn't looking for the m—"

"Then why did you sneak away? Without me?"

For a moment, Wendy's heart strings twinged. Peter was certainly mad, but something else had escaped in his last comment. Betrayal? Hurt? Softening her expression, Wendy looked up at Peter. He was closer than she had expected. His black eyes probed hers, digging into the blue reflection. Wendy was immediately uncomfortable, but could not tear her gaze away.

She opened her mouth, on the verge of apologizing, when Peter beat her to it, "At least the mermaids listen I speak. You shou—"

Hearing enough, Wendy twisted the ends of her ripped dress and marched away. Residual bits of anger flaring, the girl did not know where she would go. She only knew that go she must.

"Hey!"

Peter's toes scarcely touched the ground as Wendy veered from the blocked path. Only momentarily flustered, Peter bounded into the air and cut the girl off again. This time prepared, he caught her when she switched directions. "Hold it right there!"

Wendy fought him, trying to double back.

"Hold it! Listen to m—"

"Ask the mermaids to listen!" Wendy said, voice trembling, "Ask them if the merman is real! Ask them if they tried to drown me! I'm sure they'll listen _and_ agree with everything you say!"

"Wendy! Stop!"

The sharpness in Peter's voice was definitive. Scared, exhausted, hungry, cold and on the verge of tears, Wendy did stop. But her mind was exploding. _The merman was real! He had been kind to her. He had cared about her. He had risked his life to keep her safe._ _Why wouldn't Peter believe her? Had she imagined it? No she had not. But why, oh why wouldn't Peter believe her?!_

Peter's mind raced as well. Fiery hair on end and ears smoking, the boy held tight to Wendy's wrist, for fear she would suddenly leave again. _Wendy!_ _She was such a strange, different girl_!

Scowling Peter observed Wendy. Anger spiking, he took her chin and turned it away from the sea. Gradually though, his grip relaxed. Wendy's beautiful countenance was overcast. Peter inched closer; cleverly detecting tear stains running form her downcast eyes. Proximal as he was, the boy felt that she was shivering.

Peter straightened "For once and for all," he declared, "the merman is not real."

Wendy did not speak. Peter waited for her to agree. When she did not, he frowned, but for some reason, his heart was sighing. His dark eyes traveled over her shivering body as the sun dressed his Wendy in yellow-gold. Peter never would have admitted it, but he thought it suited her.

Selfishly, he squeezed her hand in his, resolved that she would not get away this time.

"Come on," Peter said, leading Wendy by the hand, "Hook is probably watching."

* * *

Hook was watching. And smiling.

"Mr. Smee," said the captain, lowering his spyglass, "New plan. Fetch me the Shark. And the merman."


	11. Chapter 11: Captivity

**Chapter 11: Captivity  
**

"Squaw stays!"

Wendy bumped against the chief's open palm. She stepped back, resentfully rubbing her shoulder. The Indian chief towered over her, an intimidation technique favored by his magnificent headdress. Equally minimized at his side where two members of his tribe: Peter and Tigerlily. All three regarded Wendy with their arms crossed.

The chief, arms folded, fixed the girl with a hard stare, daring her to disobey his order but amused she had attempted to do so the first time. Peter, mimicking the chief's stance, nodded approvingly at the elder's words. Tinkerbell, although she was not a member of the tribe, smirked at Wendy from the safety of Peter's feathered cap. Tigerlily's arms were also crossed, but in a way to translate her loathing.

The Indian princess was not happy. Wendy couldn't very well blame her. Peter and the chief had jointly decided the two _squaws_ should spend the day together. Peter had requested that Wendy be confined to the Indian camp that day. The chief, very proud of his daughter's vigilance, had agreed that Tigerlily would be the perfect sentry.

"But I don't want to be _guarded_," Wendy protested. The chief's and Peter's eyebrows rose in unison. Tigerlily looked hopeful, until meeting Wendy's gaze with daggers.

Beseeching Peter, Wendy asked, "Couldn't I go with you and the boys? I—"

"Squaw will stay!" the chief boomed, practically blowing the girl over, "You will go with the Princess Tigerlily!"

Wendy clasped her hands, trying to find patience. "And I am sure it would be lovely."

The chief nodded. Daggers left Tigerlily eyes.

"But…" Wendy braced herself and spoke quickly, "But I would much rather explore the High Mountains and Evergreen Outlook wi—"

"SQUAW WILL—"

"—Wendy! You heard the chief!" Zipping to Wendy's side, Peter placed a hand on her shoulder.

As the chief deflated, Wendy released her breath. Realizing she had clutched Peter's leafy tunic, Wendy let go. Blushing, the girl turned to fix her torn skirt, as it had slipped from her hands.

Tinkerbell pointed and encouraged Peter to laugh at the poor girl's distress. But Peter frowned and brushed the pixie from his ear. As Tinkerbell tumbled, satisfied to giggle alone, Peter gingerly patted down the place Wendy had gripped his garment.

"Peter?"

The boy's head snapped up. Wendy's eyes were large and imploring. Peter looked away, tempted to give in to her words, "Peter, please. Can't I go with you and the boys? It sounds so exciting and I…Peter?"

Peter released her shoulder. "You heard the chief Wendy. You'll stay here. Where I know you'll be when I return." Peter's face darkened, "And not chasing imaginary mermen."

Tigerlily tilted forward, intrigued with the dialogue. Sensing the change, Wendy looked over, but Tigerlily was fast to frown at the girl. Wendy might have felt terribly lonely had she not recognized an Indian boy watching the group from a nearby totem pole. Pausing from his witling, Black Antler nodded at the girl. Afraid to respond under Peter's vigilance, Wendy raised her fingers in return.

She felt Peter press against her. "What does _he_ want?"

Tigerlily turned, and then looked quizzically at Wendy.

Black Antler, realizing his exposure, stood. Calmly, he brushed bark shavings from his bare chest, and made for the group. Striding easily, Black Antler penetrated the circle. Aside Tigerlily, he addressed Wendy as if the others were standing trees.

"You're not weak again," Black Antler noted. Seemingly impervious to Peter's glower, the Indian boy continued, "The flower worked."

Peter spoke before Wendy could think of a response. "_What_ flower?"

Black Antler did not dignify Peter's demand. Instead, he noted wryly, "And I see _Little_ Flying Eagle noticed your absence…this time."

Recognizing that the native was slurring him, Peter decided to take offense. Black Antler seemed pleased.

Thankfully, Tigerlily distracted the potential skirmish by stomping her foot on her father's moccasin. They had been arguing silently.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, the chief recited to his daughter, "Braves are not squaws and squaws are not braves, my child. Walking our lives in balance places each on her _separate_ path." To the four perplexed expressions, the chief added, "Tigerlily, you must watch the squaw."

Pursing her lips, Tigerlily jut a finger at Black Antler. The chief closed his eyes, and Wendy sympathized as a vein throbbed in his temple, "The brave cannot watch the squaw for you."

"If the Princess wishes," Black Antler spoke smoothly, one eye tracking Peter's expression, "I would gladly—"

"No!" Peter interjected as Tigerlily nodded vigorously, "Tigerlily, listen…"

Wendy fumed as Peter whispered furiously to Tigerlily, his hands flying. Never before had she been treated like such a…_child_! It was infuriating!

To the side, Wendy noticed the chief regarding her. Expecting a glare to match his contemptuous daughter's, Wendy was surprised. Set inside the Indian chief's chiseled face were soft brown eyes, like warm chocolate. She was unsure, but supposed the chief might have been smiling at her.

"He likes you," Black Antler murmured as the chief turned to his disgruntled daughter.

Wendy was comforted, but not convinced. Dubiously, she watched the chief snap shut Tigerlily's open mouth with a flick of his enormous hand. "How can you be sure?"

Black Antler shrugged, "He has not scalped you."

Wendy's eyes rounded. She took a step back. "Oh."

Black Antler smiled and drew Wendy forward. Peter was distracted from his bickering. The boy glared accusingly at Black Antler's hand.

"It is a joke," the Indian boy assured Wendy, who eyed the chief warily. Soothingly, Black Antler explained, "I suspect you remind him of the Princess."

Wendy almost laughed out loud, "Me? Tigerlily? How could he?"

Black Antler did not answer immediately. Mouth twitching, the Indian boy watched as Tigerlily threw up her arms exasperatedly and drove her heel against Peter's toes. Horrified at the Indian princess's behavior, Wendy rushed forward as Peter hopped in mid air, holding his foot.

"Oh yes…"Black Antler said as Tigerlily stuck her tongue out at the angry chief, "I am sure he sees the resemblance."

Wendy frowned a little at the comment, especially as Peter nursed his bruised toes. But despite her resentment and confusion, the girl reached worriedly for the hurt boy.

"Are you all right?"

Peter forgot the throbbing burn when Wendy touched him. For a moment he floated, eyes on her hand. He could take it. He could take her hand and lift her into the air. He could lift her into the air and share the afternoon adventure with Wendy, right now! All he had to do, was take her hand.

_She left._

Peter's eyes darkened.

_She left him for a story. For a fake merman. She left him. _

_And he despised her for it._

A wasp was boring into Peter's mind, injecting a feeling into the boy that he had never experienced and could not articulate. It was a wonderful and terrible feeling. All at once, Peter wanted to protect and hurt the girl. He wanted to make her laugh and see her cry. He wanted to hug Wendy until all her bones broke. Ponderously, Peter massaged his chest. It ached every time he thought of Wendy. But strangely, Peter enjoyed the hurt.

It was overwhelming. It was too overwhelming.

Curtly, Peter pulled from Wendy's hand. The girl paused, then tentatively rested her fingers over his knee. Peter also paused, then thrust them away.

Too overwhelming. He needed to fly.

Swaying, the boy scowled at Black Antler, nodded purposefully at Tigerlily, and saluted the chief before lifting skyward.

"Peter! Wait!"

Peter heard Wendy running below him. Closing his eyes, the boy filled his ears with wind, trying to block her voice.

Peter relished in Wendy's admiration, especially during their adventures. He took secret pleasure in scaring Wendy, only the slightest, slightest bit, to feel her press against his side and hear that adorable little gasp when she was surprised by the wonders only he could introduce. And adventures with Wendy were different; unlike the boys, Wendy begged for more and was never eager to complain. With Wendy, Peter risked greater and flew higher. And when the adventure had come to an end, Peter would soar on her laughter and just wallow in her delight.

But more than that, Peter _did not_ want to share Wendy. Even at the expense of her happiness, Peter would lock Wendy away where she could never escape him.

So as Wendy dodged the natives and reached her fingers to the sky, Peter disappeared into the sun and into an adventure she would never experience.

"Little Flying Eagle will return."

Wendy sagged under the chief's heavy hand. She did not respond, so the chief steered her back.

"Every night the Little Chief comes back. You will stay. In the meantime, my daughter is happy to— "

"—guard me." Wendy finished the sentence, more bitterly than she intended. But the chief did not seem to notice. As a matter of fact, he looked quite relieved that one squaw was finally cooperating.

"Yes," agreed the chief, patting Wendy's shoulder, "to guard you. Good. And you will stay until the campfire tonight, when Little Flying Eagle returns. Now…"

Gently for a large man, the chief gave Wendy a little shove toward his furious daughter.

"Tigerlily," said the chief, gesturing at Wendy, "Introduce yourself."

Tigerlily regarded Wendy. Her eyes, colored dark chocolate, scrutinized the fair girl. Rudely, Tigerlily scrunched her nose at Wendy's unkempt curls, sunburned cheeks, ripped nightgown, and frustrated blue eyes.

When the girls met eyes, Tigerlily tightened her folded arms. Scoffing, she barked a strange, harsh word, and spit in the dirt.

Wendy's mouth dropped, appalled as the little Indian Princess marched off in a huff. Having recently excelled in the vial art of spitting, Wendy was quite familiar with its indications.

Obviously, the princess did not care to share her company. So, with a small "hmph," Wendy turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Black Antler tried to suppress a smile. He had seen the chief defeat swarms of pirates, packs of wolves, hungry bears, and evil spirits with nothing more than his naked hands. But control two squaws…

Unable to hide his amusement, Black Antler tilted his head to conceal the grin behind long black hair. Noticing the chief's expectant stare, Black Antler put up two disclaiming hands. The brave knew better than to fight an angry squaw.

The chief's eyes roll to the heavens. Then, praying for his ancestors to grant him patience, the great chief reached, took both of Wendy's shoulders, and picked the girl up.

Holding her at arms length, the chief walked Wendy to the long totem pole. After setting her down in the soft grass, the chief quickly blocked Wendy's path with an outstretched arm. The arm, Wendy noted, was pointed at Tigerlily.

Helpless, Wendy looked at Black Antler, who provided little feedback. But as the chief pointed again, Black Antler nodded after Tigerlily, "All will be well. And then I will see you tonight."

Wendy sighed. Defeated, she picked up her dress and followed the Indian princess.


	12. Chapter 12: Suspicion

**Chapter 12: Suspicion**

Peter felt the world turning below him.

Closing his eyes, Peter let himself turn with it, drifting in and out of earshot with the lost boys. He had deserted the lost boys, leaving Slightly in charge for that adventure. True, Slightly would have the bragging rights that night, but Peter was disinterested in the silly adventure.

His mind was preoccupied.

_ Wendy._

A hot mess of worms writhed in Peter's chest.

_Wendy_.

Peter clenched his fists. His nails broke. They started to bleed.

_Wendy_.

"Why did you leave me?"

_Wendy_.

Peter grew angry. His hands pressed against his ears. Wendy's picture only shown brighter in his head. The terrible, wonderful ache swelled inside Peter's chest. Peter struck the air, pounding the breath out of an invisible foe.

"There is no merman!"

_Wendy left._

"There is no merman!"

_Wendy._

"There is NO MERMAN! WENDY!"

Peter reeled. The sky turned black. The ocean surged as Peter skimmed the grey waves, eyes vigilant and hand on his dagger.


	13. Chapter 13: The Stole-Away

**Chapter 13: The Stole-Away **

"Ouch!"

Shaking her finger, Wendy dropped the porcupine needle hopelessly on the ground. Sucking on the wound, the girl looked exasperatedly at her dress, half mended and sloppily at that. It would never do. Frustrated, Wendy proceeded to unravel the uneven stitch.

"You are very bad at that."

Wendy looked up.

Tigerlily had not spoken a word all day. Not that Wendy had been especially keen on conversation, but the Indian Princess had been purposefully inhospitable. Doing everything in her power to make the girl uncomfortable, Tigerlily sat with Wendy facing her back, ignored questions, ate without offering, and gossiped conspicuously about the girl in a language Wendy did not understand.

Therefore, when Tigerlily at last spoke, the derision was not unexpected. Still, it was unappreciated.

Tiered and sore from hunching over the cumbersome porcupine needle all afternoon, Wendy did not try to hide her anger.

"Bad at what? _Princess_?" she added sardonically.

Lifting up from her arms, Tigerlily swung around her haunches to face the girl. Wendy looked away, embarrassed by Tigerlily's liberal body mechanics.

"Sewing," Tigerlily answered. Cruelly, she pointed at Wendy's miserable attempt to patch her dress. "You are very bad at sewing. You have been poking away since midday. The sun is almost set."

Wendy felt warmth in her cheeks. She couldn't very well argue with Tigerlily. After all, it was an admittedly disgraceful stitch. Picking up the porcupine quill, Wendy twisted the fine leather string through the top hole.

"Well, I am trying."

Tigerlily rolled her eyes. "_Fish should not try to fly_. Good Goddess! If only Little Flying Eagle could see this! He would eat his words!"

Wendy dropped the quill a second time. Her frustration had peaked at mention of Peter's name. "What does Peter have anything to do with my _dreadful_ sewing?" she asked tartly.

Smirking, Tigerlily hugged her knees. Rocking back and forth, she said, "He tells fibs at the campfire to impress me. The night you came, he said you were…"Tigerlily held up a hand, mocking Peter's chief pose, "'the cleverest of seamstresses.' He said your stitches were so invisibly small, that you sewed his shadow to his toes."

Blowing through her lips, Tigerlily brushed her golden-red fingers across the torn blue fabric, "Cleverest of the seamstresses. Ha. Obviously."

Tigerlily's smile faded when Wendy did not lash out. Instead, Wendy regarded the porcupine quill at her knees. Picking it up, she turned it contemplatively between her fingers.

Wendy spoke quietly, "He said I was…he told you about that?"

Wendy had quite forgotten their first meeting. She smiled, remembering how Peter had imagined soap would stick the silly shadow to his feet. Suggesting that she sew the shadow instead had been a gamble, triggered by nervousness and excitement.

Wendy had been delighted when Peter's shadow melted into her hands, slinking over her fingers like silky water as she wove the needle expertly. The successful results had pleased her, but Peter had not acknowledged it. He hadn't even thanked her.

Tigerlily sat up, noticing Wendy's change. Intrigued, the Indian princess said, "It is true? You sewed his shadow?"

Wendy nodded.

"To his feet? Through his skin?"

Again, Wendy nodded. Tracing the porcupine needle softly against her palm, Wendy said, "Needles are much smaller where I come from."

Tigerlily scoffed. But it was not a cruel scoff.

Tigerlily would never pretend to like Wendy—that friendship would grow over time and tragedy. (But again Reader, that story is a long way to come). But perhaps the Indian princess was impressed. Perhaps she underestimated Wendy. Perhaps she was touched Wendy's humility. After all, the pale girl had accepted captivity with the grace of a fallen warrior.

A pang of guilt and understanding hit Tigerlily like an arrow. She had enjoyed flaunting her captive and poking fun at Wendy's expense all day. The village girls sniggered as Wendy lumbered after Tigerlily like a bear cub and used the Indian tools clumsily.

The Indian princess had enjoyed not being the subject of mockery. The daughter of a mighty chief, Tigerlily was respected merely by birthright. But the Indian princess was grudgingly aware of the sneers whispered behind her back.

Wendy had also noticed that Tigerlily was somewhat of an outcast, especially by her peers.

The village girls all looked the same: They wore their hair long and loose, and made it shine with animal fat. Their long legs and sharp shoulders were bare under fringed outfits. Necks, wrists, ankles, and ears were decorated with colorful beads and delicate shells.

But Tigerlily, much like Wendy herself, was quite distinct. Although she was proud as a peacock, Tigerlily was short. She wore a snow-white jerkin, tethered across her chest with a quiver full of arrows. Her hair was braided tightly, fastened with a plain leather head band, and decorated with a single orange feather.

Wendy thought it strange Princess Tigerlily was not treated like her title deserved. Girls spoke to the princess cordially, but curtly. They twirled their thick hair purposefully in Tigerlily's presence and smiled wickedly when the little princess pulled the end of her braid self-consciously. The braves laughed at Tigerlily, when she tried to enter their wrestling circles, and quickly pinned her to the ground.

Despite her resentment, Wendy had felt sorry for the princess.

Swallowing her pride, Wendy offered Tigerlily the porcupine quill, "Would you…show me? Do you mind?"

Tigerlily regarded her. Carefully, Tigerlily's probed Wendy's face, searching for signs of sarcasm and insincerity. Wendy was struck by the dark eyes, bright and piercing like a hawk's.

Then slowly, Tigerlily accepted the quill.

"Sit still," she instructed, easily threading the large needle, "and do not speak unless I tell you. I must concentrate."

"Thank you."

"I said do not speak."

Wendy obliged, straitening her legs as Tigerlily aligned the torn fabric. Quickly, the princess laced the quill through the nightgown. Wendy jumped as the needle pricked her thigh.

Tigerlily looked up. Her face was concerned for a moment before returning, more cautiously, to her work.

"How did this happen?"

Wendy understood the hidden apology. But she did not like the question. Shifting uncomfortably, Wendy drew idly in the dirt. "It was…an accident."

Tigerlily scoffed. "Liar. The tear is too even. Too straight." She pulled the leather thread taut and stared at Wendy expectantly.

Wendy looked away. "A mermaid," she answered quietly.

Tigerlily did not speak. Wendy was stunned when the princess finally muttered, "Father says I cannot hunt them."

Wendy turned. Tigerlily was surprised at the girl's reaction; it was as if Tigerlily had unlocked a secret door Wendy had been trying to open.

"You believe me?"

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow. "I have no reason not to. The mermaids are evil to our females. You are a clumsy stranger in our land. And you are weak. They would attack you like a shark attacks a minnow."

Returning to the nightgown, Tigerlily grumbled, "I cannot understand Little Eagle's attraction to Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids have drowned many of our daughters…and mothers."

Wendy noticed the bitterness in Tigerlily's voice. Tilting her head she watched Tigerlily knead away a glint at the corner of her eye.

Heart sagging, Wendy reached out a hand. She let it fall as Tigerlily cleared her throat, warningly. Wendy knew she was not to treat the issue further.

"They tried to drown me too." Wendy offered quietly.

Tigerlily frowned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"He…he doesn't believe me."

Tigerlily did not look up, but her hands stopped moving.

"He says that they were just playing." Wendy rubbed her shoulders, but it provided little comfort to the dark memory. "Just teasing."

Tigerlily scoffed. "The mermaids bruised your arms as well?"

Wendy unfolded her arms, noticing for the first time the dark marks smudging the pale skin. Tenderly, she touched the inside of her elbow. "I suppose so."

"Then how did you escape?"

Wendy opened her mouth. "I…well…"

Tigerlily cocked her head. "Long story?"

Wendy gulped, nodding. "Improbable story."

"Go on."

Wendy bit her lip. Tigerlily was friendly with Peter; what if she told? What would Peter say? What would he do? He'd already destroyed the merman's golden comb.

But the teary glint still lingered in Tigerlily's eye. The sadness and anger, Wendy knew, was not directed at her. For some reason, Tigerlily was waiting for the story, hungrily.

So Wendy told her tale. From the second she mentioned the merman, the story gushed forth. Tigerlily listened as Wendy's words spilled out of her mouth. The Indian princess did not interrupt once; the pale girl was a good storyteller.

"It is all such a blur. I can not tell if the merman is real. I tried to find him again by the seaside. But…nothing…" Wendy took a deep breath, "I only wish that I could be sure. Somehow."

Tigerlily considered. "Ask Little Eagle to find him."

Wendy's expression dropped. "Peter…he told me not to speak of the merman. It made him angry. Very angry. He doesn't believe it happened."

Tigerlily looked confused, "Why?"

Wendy looked away. Sighing, she gazed at a group of braves tossing a hard ball with long sticks. She smiled, glimpsing John and Nibs through the tussle. They were a perfect match-what Nibs lacked in strategy he compensated with speed. Subsequently, what John lacked in agility, he compensated with battle tactics.

Tigerlily frowned, frustrated that Wendy was avoiding the question. Her frowned deepened as Black Antler, yielding a lacrosse stick, waved at the girl.

"Well?" demanded Tigerlily, diverting Wendy's attention, "Why? Why does the Little Eagle not believe you? Are you lying?"

Wendy was hurt by the comment. She had prayed that this time someone would finally believe her.

"No." Wendy shook her head sadly, "He thinks that….that the merman is…he doesn't belie….." Wendy trailed off, sighing, "….I'm not sure. Boys talk too little."

Tiger Lily nodded wisely. "So does your brother."

Wendy started, interested in the comment.

"John?"

Wendy almost smiled as Tigerlily buried her head in her work. Furiously, the princess stabbed the quill through the blue nightgown.

Delicately, Wendy leaned forward, "Did you mean John? Ouch!"

Wendy's knee jerked as the needle bit her skin.

"Good Goddess!" Tigerlily snapped, "I told you to stay still! How am suppose to fix your foolish dress? Why do you wear it so long?"

Wendy lowered her legs, rubbing the pinprick. "I didn't mean—"

"I also told you not to speak."

Silence.

Wendy distracted herself with the braves game.

"Your brother…"

Wendy was careful not to look at Tigerlily. Understandingly, she waited for the princess to find her voice.

Tigerlily took a steadying breath, "Your brother…he…he saved me from Skull Rock. He is very brave."

"Yes. He is."

"And…he…he is very handsome."

Wendy nodded. "He looks like our father."

Coughing to hide her embarrassment, Tigerlily hunched her shoulders over the needle and thread.

Choking through nonchalance, Tigerlily spoke. "The other girls…they think he is handsome. I do not care. He does not speak to me. I do not care."

Wendy smiled. She understood Tigerlily's tone.

Sensitively, Wendy touched Tigerlily's arm. Before the princess could shrug her away, Wendy said gently, "John talks of you often."

Tigerlily tensed. "With other girls?"

Wendy shook her head. "No. But his ears turn pink whenever he says your name."

Tigerlily glanced over at the scuffling braves. The game was closing, but as the princess stared, John suddenly whipped his stick across Black Antler's path. Tigerlily smiled as his top hat tumbled of his head.

Tigerlily straightened her grin as Wendy spoke.

"Tigerlily? Would you like to meet John? Properly?"

Tigerlily glared. Smoothing the nightgown between her fingers, the Princess asked suspiciously, "For what price?"

Wendy smiled. "Price? I would be happy to intro—"

"For what price?" Tigerlily pressed. She had been tricked before and endured too many romantic tragedies to trust the pale girl's word. A bargain was in order. Just to be sure. Just to be safe.

"I know," Tigerlily said. She spoke quickly. The braves were dispatching. Nibs, John, and Black Antler were headed for the two girls. Leaning forward, Tigerlily grabbed Wendy's arm. She pressed a thumb into the bruise.

"You will introduce me to your brother. No tricks."

Wendy's eyes widened, "Tigerlily! I would never tri—"

"—And I will help you find your merman. I will help you escape the camp to search for him. Tonight."

Wendy's attention was undivided. Her heart was pounding. "Tonight? But how? Peter—"

"Never mind the Little Eagle. I will distract him."

Furtively, Tigerlily eyed Black Antler, nearing with the Nibs and John. "You never join the dances, and Little Eagle will not ask you. He knows you do not know how."

Wendy was too hopeful to be offended. "Then?"

Tigerlily stood. "Go to the tall totem pole; with the water serpent carved along the top."

"Then?"

"You wait."

"For wha—?"

"—Too many questions," hissed the princess. "Just—"

Tigerlily froze. Stiff as a snowflake, her anger melted as John approached, Nibs and Black Antler behind him. Black Antler's gaze intensified as John smiled shyly at the Indian girl.

"Good day…Princess Tigerlily." Sheepishly, John removed his top hat. "Or…good evening, I suppose. Yes, good evening. It is evening, isn't it?"

Tigerlily blinked, her nose blotchy as John's ears.

Nibs caught Wendy's eye. Purposefully, the lost boy glanced at John and silently gagged. Wendy smiled, but shook her head.

"Wendy!" John exclaimed, a little too loudly, "Wendy you missed an awfully first-rate adventure today! First-rate, by Jove!"

Wendy fought hard to hide her disappointment. "Oh? Well…Tigerlily and I have been…visiting."

Black Antler's eyebrows shot up. But John looked intrigued. "Really? How spiffing! You ladies must have had a day, no doubt?"

The question was directed kindly at Tigerlily, who was still struck silent by John's proximity. Either that, or she didn't quite understand John's language.

"We had a lovely day," accepting the hand Black Antler offered, Wendy stood. As she rose, Wendy was reminded that her skirt was mended. Waving it experimentally, Wendy noticed that Tigerlily had sewn a string of tiny beads into the hem. Elated, Wendy smiled at the paralyzed princess.

"Quite a lovely day!" Wendy continued, joining Tigerlily, "As a matter of fact, John, Tigerlily was just telling me how extraordinary your strategies are. She could see it in the game you were playing."

John puffed under his pajamas. "Well, Miss—er _Princess_ Tigerlily—how kind! I…I do read quite a bit now and then you know. The Roman legions, Napoleon, and—"

"—John," whispered Nibbs, driving his boney elbow into the boy's knee, "shut up."

Tigerlily looked to Wendy for translation.

"I think," Wendy said, moving between the two, "that you two should discuss a hunting trip over a dance tonight at the campfire. Tigerlily?"

Wendy could almost hear John's heart racing in circles around them. His large eyes were glued to Tigerlily, who shifted back and forth on her moccasins.

Voice faint, Tigerlily pulled on her braid. "You hunt?"

John brightened. "Quite! I went on fox hunt once with my Father and Uncle!"

Tigerlily glanced sideways at Wendy.

"He'll learn," Wendy answered, "You can tell him the specifics. Tonight."

Smiling at her brother, Wendy added, "John is also a refined dancer."

"I would be honored, Princess Tigerlily," John stammered, sweeping low. Grinning shyly, John adjusted his glasses, "A dance, then? Tonight?"

Tigerlily's jaw slackened. As if it were the biggest risk she would ever take, the Indian princess nodded. She even allowed a small smile to escape. "Then hunting. Tomorrow. But first, tonight."

_Yes_. Wendy's mind pattered impatiently. _Tonight_. It could not come soon enough.

* * *

Night.

Leapfrogs jumped in Wendy's chest each time the dancing Indian's whooped. The fire was bright and the moon was full. Surely, Peter would see that she was missing.

Shivering with thoughts of the repercussions and hopes of seeing her merman, Wendy clenched her fingers. Leaning against the totem pole, she inclined her head against the carved wood. The water serpent stuck a forked tongue at her. Wendy shut her eyes, imagining what the snake would say if it could talk.

"Wendy."

Wendy saw nothing at first. Then, from the shadows answered four bright eyes. Wendy held her breath, convinced it was a monster.

"Y—yes?"

The shadows moved. There stood Black Antler. A wolf was by his side.

Wendy gripped the wood behind her back, but Black Antler smiled comfortably.

"He will not hurt you."

Wendy nodded. "He's beautiful. Oh…"

Wendy froze as the obsidian wolf padded forward and licked her fingers.

Black Antler smiled. "He likes you too."

Wendy smiled. It was nice to have a friend. Gingerly, she rubbed the soft, black fur. The wolf closed his eyes, tail thumping. Wendy knelt, increasing her stroke. "What is his name?"

"Dusk."

"He's beautiful," Wendy repeated.

"He's a lookout," said Black Antler.

"Whatever for?"

"For Little Flying Eagle."

Wendy stopped, confused. "For…for Peter Pan? Why…" Realization dawned as she looked at Black Antler, fully. The brave was stiff with caution and decked for stealth. A blade was strapped to his thigh and a bow hung from his shoulder.

Black Antler clicked his tongue. Dusk straightened and shook his fur. Like a shadow, the wolf disappeared into the forest.

"Come." Black Antler said, taking Wendy's hand. "We have little time."

"Where are we going?"

Black Antler did not look back as he ducked into the wailing forest.

"To the ocean. To find your merman."

No one saw the three blanket themselves in the dark jungle. No one, save for the water serpent atop the wooden totem pole. As Wendy vanished behind the Indian boy, the serpent's eye glowed like a star. Once it flickered, as if laughing silently to itself. Then, the golden eye blinked and flew off the totem pole. Dancing in the night sky, it headed for the Indian camp.


	14. Chapter 14: Keelhaul

**Chapter 14: Keelhaul**

Shark hit the water. The air in his chest turned to ice.

The pirate thrashed once against the keelhaul line before sinking into the cold ocean.

Hook watched, unblinking as his crew towed the line looped about the ships haul. "Faster." Hook ordered quietly, "We do not want Mr. Shark to miss the keel."

Without flinching, the pirates pulled harder.

"Faster," Hook repeated. The ocean frothed. "Come now mates. Remember; it was Mr. Shark who stole your treasure."

Keelhauling was a delicate art; much more complicated than dragging a pirate under a ship. The trick was to pull at just the right speed so the victim scraped against the sharp barnacles adhered to the ship's underside. Pull too slowly and the pirate sunk safely below the keel. Pull too hard and the pirate died too quickly, often by decapitation.

Aside from torture, Hook had neither plan in mind.

"Stop."

The pirates paused, holding the keelhaul line at the ready.

Bumbling with his red cap, Smee approached Hook's least lethal side. "But Capn? The keelhauling!"

"Keelhauling," spoke the Captain softly, "is not my purpose at the present, Mr. Smee."

"But..b-b-but… the line Capn?" protested Smee, pressing his fat cheeks, "And Sharkie—he'll drown for sure if he's not pulled up. With all due respect, Capn."

Hook's cerulean eyes scanned the ocean, waiting. Finally, oily, black ink oozed around the ship.

Hook smiled.

"Mr. Shark will not drown," assured the captain, shoulders crouched over the railing.

The crew glanced at each other perplexedly, the rope vibrating beneath their fingers.

Smee whipped his nose, peering off the side of the ship. The inky water bubbled.

Hook smiled, answering the unasked question, "The seawitch will not let Shark drown."

The black depths shuddered.

"She prefers her meat fresh."

* * *

Shark hit the water.

The ocean churned. The water was murky.

The rope jerked, yanking him by the wrists. Water pushed into his eyes, forcing them shut. The ropes bore Shark forward. His head bumped against the hull. A jagged barnacle sliced his ear.

There wasn't much time.

Shark blew bubbles, forcing all the air out of his chest. He pumped his arms. He swallowed saltwater.

Still he sunk too slowly.

Twisting against the line Shark tried to find slack. But the rope resisted. It only pulled faster, lifting him toward the razor haul. Shark bent his head, preparing for the sting.

Then, he stopped. His body sagged.

Shark opened his eyes.

The ocean gaped dark and ominous below his feet. Shark floated there in silence, hanging by his wrists like a worm on a hook.

_Why weren't they pulling?_

Shark tugged the line. _Pull! _

Nothing. His chest was begging for air. His head was screaming.

Shark wrenched. _PULL!_

Nothing.

Wait.

Something.

The blue ocean turned black.

Eight black tentacles peeked over Shark's shoulders. They slithered with minds of their own, exploring his ears, nose, and mouth.

Two croocked hands, ghostly white, shot out of the inky black. They locked onto the pirate's neck. Claws dug through his skin. Shark screamed as the white hands drew back, ripping his flesh.

The white hands unclenched, releasing flabs of skin and strings of veins. An eerie, melodious laugh filled the silent underworld as the bloody slits transformed into shiny fish gills.

Shark gasped. Deeply inhaling the cool water, the pirate bowed his head.

"Hello, Handsome."

Shark's bright eyes snapped open. "Seawitch. Where are ye?"

"I'm here."

The voice was to his left. Shark tilted his head. Nothing. Nothing but ink.

"Where?"

"Here."

This time the voice came from behind. Shark bared his teeth. She was toying with him.

"I'm not afraid of ye, Seawitch!"

"I know, Darling." A wave of blackest ink flushed over him, "Sharks are never afraid. Only feared." The seawitch laughed again. "And what reason, my handsome Sharkie, do you have to fear me?"

Shark cringed, as if she had bitten again into his neck. A vision had flashed before his eyes. _A little mermaid. Chained. Crying. Helpless. Trapped._

"She misses you," simpered the seawitch wickedly, "She cries at night. She is sure you have forgotten her."

"Witch!" Shark growled, bearing his teeth. The fire in his heart lit the undersea world. "I want her back! Alive! Untampered!"

Shark could not see, but sensed the evil smile. "Darling…there is not enough treasure."`

"No. We make a new deal."

Nothing. The ink blackened.

"A life for a life."

Still nothing.

"Seawitch? Seawitch!"

Hooks in his heart, Shark shouted. Loud enough for the ocean to hear his echoes. "A life for a life! Just as ye promised! A life for a life! Give me my Nixie! For a girl! A human girl!"

Two pale eyes opened before him.

"I'm listening, Darling."


	15. Chapter 15: Close Call

**Chapter 15: Close Call**

"Black Antler?"

The Indian boy glanced back. Wendy walked slightly behind him, Dusk at her side.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

Shadows crossed her face but Wendy's blue eyes were nearly luminescent when the moonlight touched them. Black Antler found it difficult to look away.

"I am honored to meet the Princess's requests," he finally said, returning to the path.

Wendy nodded, quietly following. Black Antler sensed her guilt. Pausing, the brave waited for Wendy to reach his side. Weaving his hand in hers, Black Antler stared into her blue eyes, "But I am happy to help a friend."

His humility was worth her smile. Still, Black Antler disapproved and resented the scheme. Tigerlily had baited him into guiding the girl, flaunting the pale, gangly boy on her arm. And Wendy…

Black Antler stole a glance. Wendy's face was bright, full of hope and anticipation. He smiled: the pale girl was a funny one. She was always eager and excited, like a baby bird learning to fly. Incomprehensively, Black Antler marveled that the Little Flying Eagle could discard her company, even for one day.

Heart filled with pity, Black Antler squeezed the girl's fingers. But Wendy did not notice.

"Look!" Wendy whispered, her voice tingling, "Look, the ocean! We made it! Oh Black Antler—"

Wendy raced forward, only to be pulled back.

"Wait." Drawing her back into the woods, Black Antler scanned the vista. Hard faced, the brave notched an arrow. Wendy waited, her nerves hopping impatiently.

"Very well," grudgingly satisfied with his inspection, Black Antler turned. He spoke three strange words to Dusk, who obeyed the command immediately and slunk into the forest.

"The ocean is clear. So is the sky," gesturing her forward, Black Antler pointed to a rocky pier, "See those rocks? I will be there, on the lookout for pirates. And mermaids."

Wendy gulped. But she nodded, holding her head high.

"Dusk is hillside. He will watch for Little Flying Eagle. Listen for his call."

"Call?"

"If you hear him howl," explained the brave patiently, "Little Flying Eagle is on his way. You will have only enough time to run back into the forest."

Again, Wendy nodded. "And…what am I to do?"

Taking her hand, Black Antler stood. Wendy followed the Indian out of the forest. She shuddered, feeling unprotected in the bare moonlight.

"Look for your merman," said the brave, before sprinting silently to the rocky pier, "and Wendy. Be careful."

* * *

Starlight reflections sparkled like diamonds on the waves. Angrily, Wendy slapped the glittering patterns, spraying sparkling droplets into the night air.

Hopelessly, the girl buried her head against her knees. Peter's words rang loudly in her ears: _The merman is not real!_ Wendy shook her head and squeezed her hands together. But doubt was boiling inside her.

Nestling her chin between her knees, Wendy gazed into the open ocean, searching for answers. _There must be a way to find the merman. Had he left any indication? A clue?_

Knitting her brow, Wendy thought back. Hunting through her memory bank, Wendy fought to remember the first time she saw the merman. Painstakingly, she sifted through every meticulous detail.

_But I did not see him_ _first_ Wendy suddenly thought. Unconsciously, her toes curled _I felt him_.

Wendy opened her eyes. For a moment, she studied the ocean gently swaying against the rock below her.

Then, Wendy slid a foot forward. The other followed. Her toes trembled on the slimy edge.

Cautiously, Wendy dropped her feet into the cold ocean.

* * *

A silver current combed through the merman's dark hair. Wordlessly he flew through the ocean, trying to outpace the dark thoughts circulating in his head.

A ripple caught the corner of his eye.

The merman swerved, a whirlpool of opaque bubbles spiraling along his indigo tail. Curiously, the merman edge nearer. Then he froze.

_Could it be?_

* * *

Black Antler trailed Wendy like a hawk.

Then something else caught his eye.

A flicker against the moon.

"No…"

* * *

Wendy held her breath.

Frigid fingers rubbed her feet, spreading warmth inside her toes.

The black water was unimpenatrable. Wendy could not see below the shady surface.

Slowly, the girl lowered her hand. Even more slowly, she dipped her fingers into the ocean.

And then…

"…oh…"

…a hand held hers.

Smiling, Wendy curled her fingers around the creature's, curled around hers.

"WENDY!"

A lone howl erupted like a siren. _Dusk!_

The girl's head snapped up. The hand tightened its grip.

Frightened, Wendy tried to stand. But the hand anchored her to the rock.

"WENDY! LITTLE EAGLE!"

Wendy pulled, but the hand would not relent. Desperately Wendy leaned over the rock's edge. She gasped.

"WENDY!" Black Antler seized the girl's shoulders and ripped her upright. Wendy shouted as the hand slipped away. In a whirl of night and starlight, Black Antler shoved Wendy towards the beach. Grabbing her wet hand, the brave charged into the forest, "Run!"

They ran. Like lightning, Black Antler led the way whipping past branches and hurdling though the underbrush. Dark, crooked shadows heckled as the children passed. The treetops pointed to a dark shadow shooting over the forest canopy like black comet.

Black Antler tore through the forest, never letting go of Wendy's hand until they had reached the Indian camp. The water serpent atop the totem pole glared as the children approach, wheezing.

"Quick," gasped Dark Antler, seizing Wendy about the waist, "do as I do!"

Wendy gawked, curls sticking to her forehead, "Wha—"

But Black Antler cut her off. Pounding his bare feet into the earth, the brave swung Wendy back and forth in his arms, swirling her confusion out of momentum.

"Stop!"

The dynamic beating of drums continued to play as Wendy decelerated against Black Antler's chest. She could feel the brave's heart pounding. She could feel her own. Breathing hard, Wendy slowly met Black Antler's gaze. In his eyes, she saw Peter Pan's reflection.

Peter's headdress was cocked angrily over his forehead. Tinkerbell buzzed by his ear, illuminating the fire in Peter's eyes. Wendy noticed, with a jolt, that Peter's hand was caressing his dagger.

"Peter…"still breathing hard, Wendy shifted in front of Black Antler. The brave tightened his hold around her waist.

"Peter…"Wendy tried again, her mind overwhelmed with commotion, "…and Tink—"

"Tell me where you were Wendy."

The harshness in Peter's voice slapped her across the cheek. Startled Wendy could not find an answer Peter would believe. She felt Black Antler's rubbing her side.

"It is my fault, Little Flying Eagle."

Peter's eyes narrowed. Stepping forward Black Antler stood next to Wendy. The arrowheads on his back and blade on his thigh flashed warningly. Peter's fingers wrapped around his dagger hilt.

Black Antler's voice was crisp. "I was teaching Wendy how to dance. So at the next campfire, she will not have to sit alone."

Peter's scowl drilled holes through Black Antler's skull. Both boys knew a fast and furious fight would never outweigh the repercussions. The Indians and Lost Boys were on friendly terms only by a precarious peace agreement, which had been developed out of mutual hatred of the pirates. Peter was an impressive asset to the Indian tribe, but the natives were loyal to their own.

Peter's scowl deepened as Dusk padded to Black Antler's side. No…it would be foolish to fight the brave. Instead, Peter returned to the girl, still in the Indian's arms.

"Wendy does not need your help," Peter said, confidently. Striding forward, he took Wendy's arm, "or your company."

"Peter—"

"Quiet, Wendy."

Black Antler's eyes flashed, "I wasn't though—"

"Yes," Peter corrected marching Wendy away, "yes you are!"

Wendy stumbled as Peter yanked her into the air. "But Peter!" she protested, feet dragging. Her thoughts were too unhappy to quite liftoff, "Black Antler and I—"

"There is no Black Antler and you!" Peter spit, savagely bringing Wendy about, "Just as there is no merman and you! Understood?"

Even Tinkerbell dimmed her light.

Horrified, Wendy stepped back. "…Peter…"

"Understood?"

Silently Wendy nodded.

But she did not understand. She did not understand as Peter flew them back to the treehut. She did not understand as she served the boys their supper. She did not understand as she tucked Michael into bed and Peter announced:

"Tomorrow we all go to Mermaid Lagoon!"

"Mermaid Lagoon?" Wendy could not stop the tremor breaking her voice. Peter ignored her outburst, but whistled a minor note on his panflute as the girl approached.

"Peter? I…I think I should like to visit with Tigerlily again tomorrow instead."

The flutes slurred to a stop. "No."

"But—"

"No, Wendy. I promised the girls we'd all visit. To tell them of my adventures."

Cruelly, Peter's eyes met Wendy's. "The mermaids will be excited to see me. The Lost Boys must come. And you must come. I order you."

Wendy cried silently into her pillow that night, long after Peter had fallen asleep. It was not until she saw a dull gleam in the fireplace, did Wendy pause to wipe her tears away. Curiously, the girl scooched out of bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sniffling, she poked a bit of kindling under the ashes. The thin kindling snapped against something hard and heavy.

Daintily, Wendy sifted her fingertips through the flakey ashes. Finally, her treasure hunt had ended and Wendy rubbed grey dust off the gleaming object.

"The comb!"

Inexplicably, tears welled in Wendy's eyes. Although it was sooty and coated in grime, the sapphire gems still gleamed on the golden comb. Letting herself fall backward on the bearskin, Wendy held the treasure against her chest.

"He _is_ real!"

This time, Wendy knew it to be true. For that night, just before Black Antler had wrenched her away, Wendy had seen a face, smiling in the ocean.


	16. Chapter 16: The Mermaid Lagoon

**Happy Holidays everyone. I just want to shout out a thank you for all the great reads, messages, and reviews. They really do help me become a better writer and I appreciate them.  
**

**So...here's a little, little, LITTLE bit of fluff as a reward! Oh...and I don't wanna say...but we may or may not be close to FINALLY meeting our mysterious merman by Christmas :{**

**Thnx again**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Mermaid Lagoon**

"Cannonbaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll!"  
_Splash!_

"Eeeeee!"

Six mermaids squealed as Tubby smacked the crystalline water. Scattering from the tidal wave, the mermaids clustered behind Peter, who laughed as Tubby resurfaced.

"You're ruining my hair!" the mermaids whined in unison, patting their long locks.

Tubby spit a stream of water through his front teeth. "You _live_ underwater!"

Scowling, the redhead mermaid hugged Peter's leg. "Protect me," she pouted, watching the chubby Lost Boy through slit eyes.

Smiling Peter leaned back. The sun warmed his upturned face. "But he's right! You do live underwater! Go on Boys! Show the girls how you dive!"

"Me first! Me first!"

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Shove it, Curly!"

"Me first!" Michael begged at the end of the line. Excitedly, he jumped up and down like a cricket, "Please! Me first! Me first!"

"You go last!"

"But I'm always last!"

"You're the smallest!"

"Men!" Peter reprimanded over the mermaids' disgruntled faces, "Let Michael go first!"

Slightly faltered on the brink of diving off the rock. Michael wriggled in anticipation as Slightly threw up his arms, "Pan! Mikey can't swim! I'd have to go down to get him and climb back up and—"

"I'll do it," the redhead smiled sweetly, slinking into the water, "I'll make sure the little guppie's nose stays above water."

Peter beamed. Batting her eyelashes, the mermaid returned the smile.

"Wait!" Nibs' called with uncharacteristic clarity. Slipping off the rock, Nibs hopped into the water.

"Don't worry Pan," said Nibs, eyeing the mermaid. Paddling under the ledge, Nibs positioned himself under Michael, "I'll help Mikey."

Thwarted, the redhead sucked on her cheek as Michael flapped his arms on the edge of the pink rock. Behind him, the Lost Boys started to route. The mermaids covered their ears, annoyed.

"On the count of three!" called Pan, "One…"

Michael inched forward.

"…Two…"

Michael crouched his little knees and wriggled his little bottom, concentrating.

"…Three!"

Michael squeezed Teddy's arms. "Watch me Wendy!" squealed the baby boy. With a small spring, Michael skipped off the rock and zipped into the water.

Peter clapped and whooped with the others as Nibs brought a triumphant Michael to the surface. It wasn't really a dive, but Michael was much too proud to know the difference.

"Did you see me?" Michael bounced on Nib's shoulders, holding Teddy over his head.

"Aces Michael! Bravo!" John waved his hat, "Bravo!"

The Twins started to square dance. "All right, Little Michael!"

Nibs held up a congratulatory hand for Michael to high-five. Michael missed, but giggled happily anyway. "Wendy, did you see? Did you see what I did?"

Peter laughed, clapping. Forgetting his anger, Peter scanned the lagoon for Wendy; Michael always made her smile.

Turning, Peter caught sight of Wendy cheering for her little brother. His hands slowed, clapping absentmindedly as he watched the girl settle on the distant bank, far from the water's edge.

Sitting cross legged, Wendy smiled as the Lost Boys took turns diving. Occasionally, her gaze wavered and she would stare blankly at the lucid water. The daydream would end with a snap; and Wendy would lift her head, rub the sun from her eyes, and stroke a small object hidden in the folds of her dress.

Peter's gaze softened. Wendy sat all alone in the hot sun as he, the Lost Boys, and the mermaids frolicked in the cool, clear water. Pricked with concern, Peter frowned, noticing the blush of a sunburn on her little, freckled nose. _Well. that would never do. There must be something..._

Smiling to himself, the boy suddenly brightened. Peter rose. Quickly, he scanned the lagoon, looking for a lavender waterlily. Much to the mermaids' chagrin, Peter sighted a patch of lilies and bounded off the rock to pick the most beautiful.

Wendy did not notice Peter's flower pursuit. Trapped in another daydream, the girl's thumb ran over the sapphires studded on the golden comb. Wendy was so inattentive she did not even notice the mermaid approach.

"Hello Dearie!"

Wendy jumped. The comb dropped, skittering across the smooth pink rock and into the redhead's hands. Wendy's heart sank as the mermaid held up the comb, licking her red lips.

Eyes glittering, the mermaid perched both elbows on the bank. "Loose something, Dearie?" she crooned, dangling the comb at arm's length.

Wendy stared. The sapphires blinked wildly.

Slowly, Wendy held out a hand, "Give it back."

The redhead's eyes twitched. "Ohhhhhhh, you mean little thing," sang the mermaid, jiggling the comb between her fingers, "Say _please…_ like a good girl."

"…please."

"Please _what_, Dearie?"

Wendy forced down her anger. "Please…give me back my comb."

Melodiously, the mermaid laughed. Flicking her sparkly tail over her head, the mermaid held out the comb, "Come and get it."

Wendy considered, unmoving. The mermaid smiled, reading the cogs ticking in Wendy's head as she assessed the situation.

Growing impatient, the mermaid leaned over the bank, "Come Dearie. I cannot walk on land. If you want it, come and get it. If not…"she twirled a shimmering strand of red hair, "…then I will just have to keep it."

Invitingly, the mermaid extended her arm, baiting Wendy forward. Biting her lip, Wendy took a deep breath and slowly inched across the rock. Her blue eyes trembled, but never left the mermaid ushering her near.

"That's it…"hissed the mermaid as Wendy slid within reaching distance, "…come and—whoops! Clumsy little me!"

Wendy released and angry breath as the mermaid snatched back the comb and swerved into the water. Drifting, the mermaid pinched the comb between two fingers.

"Come on Dearie," goaded the mermaid, holding out the treasure. The golden reflection wavered above the lagoon. "Lean over the bank. It's not far. Come on. That's it. Come in and get your precious jewelr—"

"Wendy!"

The mermaid plunged the comb below the water as Peter approached, hand behind his back.

"Peter!" purred the mermaid, grinning at Wendy's horrified face, "Oh Peter you brought me a flower!"

Peter beamed at Wendy. "I sure did! Wait—huh?"

"Ooo just for me and I adore it!" declared the redhead, snatching the purple waterlily behind Peter's back. Flabbergasted, Peter watched helplessly as the mermaid inhaled the lovely scent.

"Mmmmmmmm," the mermaid winked at Peter from behind the lily, "my favorite. What a clever boy you are!

Weakly, Peter smiled, rubbing his empty hands guiltily.

Eyes flickering to Wendy, the mermaid toyed coquettishly with a waxy petal, "Do you know what would be even cleverer?"

The mermaid grinned when Wendy turned white as a fish belly, "Make this girl join us for a swim."

Peter turned eagerly. "Yeah! Come on Wendy!" He grabbed the girl's hand, easing her forward, "You don't know what you're missing!"

"No!" Wendy protested, pulling against Peter. Fretfully, she tried to pry his fingers apart, "Please! The mermaids—"

"Yes, they want to play with us! Don't you see? It'll be fun!"

Wendy fought Peter's reassurance, but the boy was stronger. Her feet slid across the smooth rock. Peter's voice sounded far away as her toes scrapped the edge, "Besides, you don't want to sit here in the hot sun all day—"

"No, Peter! I don't want—"

"Don't be silly!" laughed the mermaid gleefully. Fin flicking the mermaid pounced on Wendy's ankle. Discarding the waterlily, the redhead yanked the blue nightgown, "I just want to take swim with you."

Wendy clung to Peter's arm as the mermaid pawed at her feet. "No. No, no! Please! Stop!"

"I've got her," Peter agreed, frowning at the mermaid, "No need to rush."

"But the water is ever so nice and cool," sneered the redhead, twisting Wendy's leg, "Just like the last time we went for a swim. Remember...Dearie?"

Peter tried to smile encouragingly, supporting Wendy's shoulders as she careened backwards. "See, Wendy? It's ok. She only wants to—ow!"

Grabbing his toes, Peter nearly fell under Wendy's weight. As the girl lurched downward, Peter dropped with her.

"Ouch!" Peter repeated, this time as Wendy climbed up his neck, her leg's shuffling across the rock, "Ouch! Something fell on my…my…foot. Is that…?"

One hand still on Wendy' shoulder, Peter picked up the heavy golden comb. The mermaid gasped softly as Peter rotated the trinket in his hand.

Recognition slowly crossed his face, withering every feature. Eyes stitched with anger, Peter turned to Wendy.

"This?"

Wendy shook her head, "Peter—"

"This?! You have this?! You—"

"CANNONBALL!"

_Crack! _

The rocks beneath Wendy exploded.

Flung into the air, Wendy tried to scream as hot shards pelted her face. Loosing her breath, Wendy slammed into something solid, but soft. Lifting her head, she saw Peter.

Forcing her head against his chest, Peter pitched through screaming air until his heels caught the earth.

_Thud!_ Peter fell onto his back, twisting so Wendy landed on top of him.

The second cannon hit and Peter rolled his body over the girl's. Bowing his head against the explosions, Peter pressed Wendy close to him.

He could smell her hair. He could hear her heartbeat.

"Wendy!"

Twisting beneath Peter, Wendy squinted through the red dust. "Michael?"

"Wendy! Help!"

"Michael!"

"Wait!" Peter jolted, unable to catch Wendy as the third cannonball shook the pink rocks, knocking him over. "Wait! Wendy!"

Stumbling, Wendy sprinted across the steaming lagoon to the rock her little brother had been happily playing on moments before. Dread gutted her as a cannonball cracked the rock in two. With a terrified squeak, Michael and Teddy crumbled into crack.

Tearing through the water, Wendy raced to the split rock. She thrust her arm into the crevasse. Inside, she could hear Michael crying.

"Wendy!" Michael pleaded, "Help!"

"Micheal, my hand!"

"Help!"

Hot tears burned Wendy's eyes. Straining, she reached blindly for her brother. "Michael my ha—"

Scalding water sprayed Wendy as the rock jolted. The bombshell blasted across the lagoon, as a cascade of pebble shards rained over Wendy, burying the girl alive.

She yelled in pain as Peter yanked her away.

"Stay!" Peter hollered, throwing the girl behind him. "I said _stay_!"

Pushing Wendy back Peter charged underwater, approaching the crevasse from a different angle. A bombshell later, Peter exploded to the surface, Michael (and Teddy) sobbing into his neck.

"Tink!" Peter shouted, handing Michael to John's open arms, "Take them back! Quick!"

Lightning cracked in Peter's eyes. Viciously, the boy slashed the dagger from his belt. Cannons blasted across the lagoon and fire gnawed at the forest. "Go! You can't fight this one, Lads! I'll—"

Peter faltered. His eyes met Wendy's.

The cannonballs screamed everything in his heart that he ached to say but did not understand.

"GO!" Peter finally yelled, begging her with his eyes, "Before—"

_Crack! _

Wendy lost sight of Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, John, Michael, and Peter Pan. Fire caved in around her and rancid fumes raked her eyes and throat. Choking Wendy curled an arm over her face, batting away the flames.

Two hands seized her ankle and pulled. Hard. In a rush, the suffocating heat turned to suffocating blackness. The lagoon churned around her, a vortex of crashing boulders, popping bubbles, and dark water.

Wendy's strength ebbed like the tide as she sunk deeper into the ocean. Before loosing consciousness, Wendy secretly wished that Peter had wanted her to have the delicate, lavender waterlily.


	17. Chapter 17: The Merman

**Chapter 17: The Merman **

_Wind_.

_Warm wind_…

With a gentle flutter, Wendy's breath returned.

Utterly relieved, the merman bowed his head. Sighing hard, he held the girl's limp hand. She did not stir, but was safe from danger.

Taxed from concern and the cannon attack, the merman reclined himself aside the girl. Sprawled on the rocky pier, he inhaled deeply, absorbing the moisture kicked up by sea spray. Once relaxed, the merman felt the girl's chest expanding against his own.

Careful to avoid the gills on his neck, the merman turned his sunken cheek against the wet rocks. He faced the girl. She slept quietly, face tilted away.

Hesitantly, he reached. Cupping her neck in his hand, the merman gingerly turned the girl's head. Softly dropping his arm, he let her rest against his hand like a pillow.

The merman gazed, trying to memorize the girl. He smiled, never noticing the gold tipped eyelashes, or splatter of freckles, or shadowy kiss, hidden in the right hand corner of her mouth.

The merman blinked. He trembled, fingers suspended over the girl's lips. Tentatively, his hand gravitated over her forehead. Then, very delicately, the merman stroked a finger through the girl's curls. She was beautiful.

The merman stopped. His fingers paused, resting on the girl's temples.

She was awake. She was looking at him.

Slowly, the merman lowered his enormous silver eyes.

Sky blue eyes mixed in his.

"Don't be afraid."

The girl stared as if he were a fairytale.

"It's…you."

He smiled. "And you."

"My…my name is—"

"Wendy." he said softly.

Coiling his indigo tail, the merman rose. The girl followed, wrapped in his arms. Face to face, Wendy stared, utterly mesmerized by the electric silver eyes.

Frightened, Wendy squeezed his hand.

She was surprised when the merman squeezed back.

"My name is Brine."


	18. Chapter 18: Shark Attack

**Chapter 18: Shark Attack**

"Cannons, Captain?"

Hook glared through the spyglass.

"Come out, Boy," he snarled, lowering the scope and raising his hook. "Come out where I can see you!"

"Use your nifty little kaleidoscope!" Peter retorted. Hook heard the dagger unsheathing.

Sword poised, Hook searched the sails. "But how would I spy on your pretty little friend if I wasted it on you, Boy?"

Peter paused before shaking away the disquieting tone in Hook's comment. Deftly, he crouched onto the smoldering cannon barrel.

"How will you blow things up without cannons?"

Hook spun about. Waving, Peter flipped the dagger up into his hand. With a swift, downward motion, the boy hacked off the cannon's burning fuse.

"No!" Hook roared as Peter sped down the line of cannons, slashing away the fuses and laughing at flabbergasted pirates. "No! Mates! Avast! Have at him!"

"Give me your best shot!" Peter danced in front of the cannon hole, fingers wiggling behind his pointed ears, "Oh wait! You can't!"

"Bad form!" hollered Hook, swiping his blade across Peter's chest. Like a cat, the captain pounced across the last cannon, saving the fuse. Sparks flew as the adversaries collided. Lunging and cutting they battled across the deck.

"Don't worry, Captain!" jeered Peter, stuffing Hook's head into his plumed hat. Rolling in the air, Peter grinned, "Your aim stinks anyway! Missed me completely!"

Furiously, Hook unscrewed the tricone, "My mark was hit! Your little temptress never made it back to the mainland!"

Peter's startle was sufficient distraction. Victoriously, Hook caught the boy by his scruffy, red head. However, the captain failed to anticipate Peter's agility. Twisting from the silver hook, Peter snatched the spyglass from the Captain's belt and stabbed the glass into Hook's eyes.

_BANG_!

Peter shouted in alarm. As Hook's arms flew to his face, the spyglass was intersected by a second pirate. Baring pointed teeth, the pirate swung the spyglass, flinging Peter into the path of the last rumbling cannonball.

Hook breathed hard as Peter sailed over the clouds. Regaining his composure, the captain accepted the spyglass Shark held out to him.

"Welcome back to the crew, Mr. Shark."

"Aye, Capn."

Adjusting the scope, Hook trailed Peter's shadow, now a speck against the sky. Below him, waves broke over the rocky pier where two figures had created a safe heaven.

"It seems," Hook mused through narrowed eyes, "that your fishy friend has questionable allegiances."

Shark growled in the back of his throat. The fresh, shiny scars on the pirate's neck vibrated as Hook lowered the spyglass.

"The seawitch's curse will not delay! Mr. Smee! Send the crew ashore!"

Pausing, the captain let linger his vicious cerulean eyes. "Take the Shark with you."


	19. Chapter 19: Under the Sea

**Chapter 19: Under the Sea**

Wendy watched the explosions speckle the side of the pirate ship. Sighing, she hugged both elbows.

"I should go," she observed dismally, the gunshots resounding in her ears. Her nose suddenly wrinkled, "That tickles!"

Brine looked up at Wendy through crinkled eyes.

"Sorry," he smiled, tapping her heels together, "I wanted to see you smile." Returning to her toes, the merman spoke with forced nonchalance, "You…you want to leave?"

"No," Wendy admitted truthfully, imagining Peter's fury. Worriedly, the girl's eyes traveled to the smoking mermaid lagoon. "But my brothers, the boys…Peter," she added softly, looking away.

Swallowing the panging disappointment when he saw Wendy blush after saying Peter's name, Brine swam a bit closer. Tugging on the girl's ankles, he waited, and offered a consoling hand.

"They escaped," said the merman, pressing her fingers encouragingly, "they ran off into the forest, after the pixie. You were separated…by the cannon. That's when I found you."

Unconsciously, Wendy rubbed her foot against Brine's side. The merman brightened as she said, "I never thanked you…for saving my life. Every time."

Brine glowed like a starfish. "I should be thanking you."

Wendy laughed, "Thank _me_? You rescued me!"

"And you, I."

To Wendy's confusion, Brine picked up a rock. Pausing to aim, he pitched it, waited for the landing, and then dramatically cupped his hands to his mouth, feigning horror.

"I'm sorry evil pirate!"

Wendy blushed as Brine smiled apologetically for the role play, "Perfect shot."

Wendy grinned, a little pleased the merman had remembered.

"Well…"fumbling for words under Brine's radiant smile, Wendy ran her hand pointlessly over the rock.

Brine grinned and rubbed her toes.

Composing her voice again, Wendy returned to the subject, "Why did they want to eat you?"

Half smiling, Brine cocked his head, "Eat me?"

"Yes." It was Wendy's turn to role play, "I likes mine boiled in butter."

"Ah…"

Wendy watched, fascinated as Brine's sallow cheeks turned light blue. She tried not to gawk, realizing that he was blushing.

"Well…that's pirate talk," Brine finally managed. His fin flickered uneasily under the water, "I don't really know what they wanted with me. Maybe they never saw a mer like me before and wanted a taste."

Wendy leaned forward on the rock. "I've never seen a merman in Neverland before," she offered helpfully, "only mermaids."

Brine smiled wryly. "I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Wendy asked interestedly.

"North."

"North?"

"Yes." Circling in the water, Brine turned and pointed beyond the rocking pirate ship, "North; the most northern point of the Neverseas. You would love it there, Wendy! The sky shimmers with waves of color and paints the snow with nighttime rainbows. The water is crisp and crackles when you swim through it. The glaciers glow and when the snowflakes touch the water, they crystallize and fall like diamonds to the ocean floor."

Wendy smiled. "It sounds lovely. Is it very cold?"

"Gloriously!" agreed the merman, eyes alight, "Cold and alive! There are so many creatures! Whales, squid, bears, seals, icicle fish, snow otters, astrals, and my sister has a pet shark—"

"You have a sister?"

Immediately, Wendy knew she had said something wrong. The excitement drained from Brine's face as a shadow passed over his brow.

Silver eyes broken, Brine spoke faintly, "Yes, I have a sister. An older sister."

Wendy shifted uncomfortably. "What's her name?" she asked gently.

Brine stared at Wendy's toes. "She has a complicated name, even for the mer language. But the pirates…one pirate…calls her Nixie."

Brine sagged, bobbing in the water like a desolate buoy. Comfortingly, Wendy curled her toes around his fingers. "I'm sorry, Brine. I didn't mean—"

"No," said Brine, smoothing away his sadness, "you did nothing wrong. It's just that…Nixie is my only sister. And…she is cursed."

"Oh…" Wendy suddenly wished she knew if Michael and John were safe, "oh, Brine. How dreadful."

Dismissively, Brine shook his head. Gazing out to sea, he said, "Curses are not uncommon. Magic travels fast underwater."

"Magic?"

"Yes," Brine nodded sourly, "many things are cursed: treasures, ships, seaports, entire seas. And mermaids. Nixie is not the first. And she will not be the last."

Gloomily, Brine touched the corner of his mouth, "My entire family is under some sort of spell, it seems. I was cursed at birth."

Although she suspected it was rude, Wendy could not restrain her curiosity. "Does it—the curse—hurt very much?"

She was glad when the merman almost laughed.

"No it doesn't hurt!" With a strong heave, Brine propelled himself onto the rocky pier. Reclining beside Wendy, the merman tilted his chin to give her a better view.

"See this?" he asked as Wendy peered closer, "In the corner of my mouth? I don't know if you are able to tell, but here I have—"

"A hidden kiss!"

Brine looked vaguely surprised at Wendy's enthusiasm, "My Aunt told me about them! She said that I have one too!"

A melancholy smile crossed Brine's face as his silver eyes focused on the tingling spot at Wendy's lips. The magic stirred within each time he looked at it.

"I know," Brine said, taking Wendy's hand, "I saw it earlier. I am sorry."

Wendy tried to decipher Brine's sorrow. "Sorry? But…my Aunt said the hidden kiss is the greatest adventure of all."

Brine lifted his head, "Perhaps, so. Perhaps not."

Shyly, the merman looked into Wendy's blue eyes. "Perhaps we should trade."

Wendy met the merman's silver eyes before blushing violently. Brine smiled as the girl raked fretfully at her curls.

For a spell, the two sat in silence, gazing out into the ocean. Slowly, Brine edged his fin closer to Wendy's toes.

"You like the sea?"

Wendy considered. The ocean stretched forever before her; a precarious, but beautiful, aquamarine monster.

Wendy took a breath, finding it difficult to explain her feelings. "It's so…big."

Brine glanced at her. He smiled. "Wendy?"

"Brine?"

"Would you like to see it?"

Wendy curled up her legs as Brine slipped into the water. "Me?"

"Yes," Brine tucked black-green bangs from the corners of his crinkled eyes, "I'll show it to you. It will be our adventure. Under the sea."

"Oh…" hugging her knees, Wendy glanced nervously off the pier. The aquamarine waves beckoned and for a second Wendy was tempted. However, memories, darker than the deep water, pushed her better judgment to the forefront. "I...I can't swim…"

"That didn't stop us before."

Smiling, Brine reached out his hand. "Don't be afraid."


	20. Chapter 20: Out of the Blue

**Chapter 20: Out of the Blue**

_The sea!_

Through Brine's eyes, the shady mystery of the ocean cleared into a bright new world. Secured against his side, Wendy took a deep breath and sailed with Brine under the shimmering aquamarine ocean. Brine held Wendy close; he knew exactly when to resurface and exactly when to comfort her with a radiating smile.

The marvels he showed her!

On the first breath, Wendy saw towers of corals, fringed with glittering starfish, and fish of every color, shape, and size.

On the second breath, they swooped to the seafloor and built a drippy sandcastle.

On the third breath, Brine raced the current, careening up and down the waves with Wendy's arms laced around his neck.

On the fourth breath, they bounced over a bed of purple jellyfish heads.

On the fifth breath, they tickled the belly of an enormous whale and were happily washed away when the whale sneezed.

On the sixth breath, Wendy and Brine spun in a whirlwind of bubbles.

On the seventh breath, Brine showed Wendy a patch of the ocean floor completely covered in gold, which shown like the sun and gave the girl back her reflection.

On the final breath, Brine and Wendy dove to a spot where there was naught but blue. There, with the distant whale songs in concert, the merman carried the girl in an underwater dance, twirling gracefully with his shiny indigo tail. When the whale songs had ended, a pod of cheerful dolphins swam them to the surface.

"Ah!" Soaking in the pink sunset, Wendy ran her fingers through her hair. Brine laughed when Wendy jumped as the sprightly dolphins chippered around the girl, vying for her attention.

"What are they saying?" Wendy asked, hugging the nearest dolphin, who was squealing delightfully.

"Eh," Brine cocked his head and swam closer, trying to sort through the dolphins' bobbled conversation. Congenially, the largest dolphin chattered into Brine's tilted ear. Brine listened politely for a moment. Then, cheeks turning light blue and eyes flickering toward Wendy, he laughed.

Wendy looked up, eyes sparkling with wonder. "What did he say?"

Brine shook his head, but the dolphin nuzzled the merman's chest. Giving in, Brine said, "He wishes you were a mermaid."

The dolphin squealed, nudging Brine urgently.

"And…" Brine rubbed the corner of his mouth, "…that we should…be friends. Forever."

The dolphin splashed Brine with water and went to flirt with Wendy.

Wendy smiled over the cuddling dolphins keeping her afloat. "I'd like that Brine."

Squirming his way through the happy dolphins, Brine reached under the water. Wendy's eyes lit as he pulled out the golden comb, rescued from the mermaid lagoon. Smiling he fastened it in Wendy's curls. The sapphires glittered brilliantly, and she looked like a seaside Princess.

"So would I, Wendy."

When it was time to leave, Wendy gave each dolphin a kiss, which was followed by a fantastic acrobatic show. Waving goodbye, Brine escorted Wendy to the pier.

Laughing with each other, the two settled at the base of a lonely rock. Inspired by the dolphin's playfulness, Wendy eyed Brine mischievously.

"Oh!" Brine yelped in pleasant surprise as Wendy quickly splashed water over his head. Laughing, he swiped at the girl as she worked her way around the slippery rock. "Come here, you!"

Wendy shrieked as Brine made chase, mimicking the way she supported herself on the rock. Lovingly, the dolphins watched from a distance as the merman and girl played in the sunset.

Wendy laughed, kicking her legs, and squirting Brine with water like a lovesick imp. She couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Brine had showed her a hundred breathtaking wonders under the sea. He had protected and cared for her. He never scoffed when she squeezed too tightly and held her closer when he felt her waver. Wendy smiled. She utterly and completely trusted the merman.

Consequently, Wendy was unsure whether Brine actually caught her, or that she allowed him to.

"Gotcha!"

Wendy laughed as Brine swung her over the ocean. Sliding into his arms, she stared into his silver eyes, breathing hard. Brine too, could not look away from Wendy. The ocean hugged them close, but the girl and merman stared silently, captivated by the other's company.

"Wendy…"

The sun was almost set. The sapphires sparkled like blue embers in the girl's wet curls. Brine leaned closer. Wendy held her breath, as if they were about disappear again under the waves.

"Wendy…I…I have to tell you something. Something important. I'm not sure how."

Looking into his silver eyes, Wendy was suddenly very sad. It was inexplicable, but she suspected the mists clouding Brine's eyes were also breaking his heart.

"Brine?"

Comfortingly, she lifted a hand to his blushing cheek. "Tell me. It's all right."

She smiled, "Don't be afraid."

Brine pressed her hand against his cheek. Two shivering silver eyes rose. "But I _am_, Wendy. I—"

Brine's head snapped up. "Get down!"

Wendy choked on seawater as Brine forced her head under. Disoriented, she groped for the merman, although she felt his body turning over hers. Head spinning, Wendy flailed until her hand landed in Brine's. He was trying to speak to her, but Brine's voice was muffled and decrescendoed as if he were shouting from above the water.

Then, in a panicked flash, Brine was ripped away. Floundering, Wendy fought for direction as she sunk deeper. The ocean spun with dark colors and darker shadows in the dusky evening, and Wendy thrashed her arms, searching for help.

_There_! Brine dashed below her, a shiny indigo streak against the ocean. A line of dark blue blood streamed from a cut across his cheekbone and his left gill hung limp.

Swiftly, Brine jetted Wendy to the surface. The second Brine broke the water, he charged for the rock, nearly knocking Wendy away with each powerful stroke.

"Brine!" Wendy coughed through a mouthful of water, "what—"

And then Brine was jerked away. Tumbling into the ocean, Wendy bumped against the rock and quickly fumbled about the slick edges. Managing a weak hold, she turned, straining to see over her shoulder. Wendy's jaw fell.

"No! Stop!"

Interfacing between sea and sky, Peter Pan and the merman fought. Slashing down, Peter attacked as Brine darted through the ocean, flinging waves into the boy's eyes. As Peter hacked down, Brine ducked and dodged, prevaricating contact even when the boy chased him below the water.

But the merman was quickly provoked, following a cut that crossed his cheekbone a second time. Screeching with the sound of a thousand shells shattering, Brine leapt at Peter. The two crashed into the ocean, writhing and clawing.

"Stop!" Kicking from the rock, Wendy struggled through the water. Immediately the girl dipped dangerously, weighted by her wet dress. "Stop!" she begged again, nose scarcely skimming the surface, "please!"

Ears twitching, Brine looked. A terrified spasm contorted his face and releasing Peter, he reached for the girl. A swift punch later, Brine screamed into the ocean, clutching his gills.

Angrily, Peter poked his dagger through the water. When Brine did not immediately reappear he waited, trying to uncover the merman's shadow. The boy's ears pricked when Wendy gasped. Spinning in midair, he growled as the merman emerged beside Wendy.

Without checking Peter's position, Brine returned Wendy to the rock. Breathing labored and gills frothing, Brine lead the girl's fingers over the stone.

Blocked by Wendy, Peter flew over the merman but did not strike. Snarling like a panther, Peter flapped above Brine's head like a bat, "Get away from her!"

Calmer, Brine planted Wendy's hand into a crevasse slimy with algae. Eyes ahead, the merman croaked over his shoulder, "So you'd let a lying mermaid drown her? And knife me when I take her swimming?"

Peter tossed his dagger easily as cutlery, "I'll knife you like a codfish!" Diving, Peter grazed over the rock and kicked Brine sharply in his gills. "Get off of her, Codfish!"

"Peter!"

"Quiet Wendy!"

"Peter!" Wendy pleaded, as Brine crumpled into the ocean. Slipping on the rock, she could hear gagging as the merman cupped seawater into his mouth and over his neck.

"No!" Wendy cried again as Peter flew over her, "Leave him alone!" Twisting, Wendy gasped as Peter sprinted through the air.

Again the boy attacked, unrelentlessly driving his foot into Brine's gills. With each downward thrust, Brine buckled backwards into the water as he tried to escape.

"Stop!" Wendy screamed. Lunging forward, she grabbed Peter's heel as the boy took aim. Tearfully, she yanked down with all her strength, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Peter paused, the hair on his neck spiky with rage. Wendy bent her head, sure the furious boy would strike her too. She waited. But the only disruptions came from the choking merman, sighing ocean, and roaring fire smoldering behind Peter's midnight eyes.

"So be it, Wendy."

Harshly, Peter hauled Wendy into his arms. Doubled over, Brine's forehead did not leave the rock. But gasping, the merman's eyes lifted as Peter approached, holding Wendy possessively.

"You're lucky my Wendy lady spared you, Codfish!"

Brine heaved a great breath, trying to speak. Blue lather gathered between his gills.

"Never come back to this place!" Peter shouted, sheathing his dagger and rising into the air, "Never!"

Tears burned down Wendy's cheeks as Peter squeezed her waist. As if sensing her agony, Brine tilted up his head.

For a fleeting second, the girl and merman held eye contact.

"Brine—"

But Wendy did not finish.

With a violent crow, Peter charged into the evening sky, which was churning into a sick shade of green.


	21. Chapter 21: Try and Stop Me

**Chapter 21: Try and Stop Me**

The harder Wendy struggled, the faster Peter lost his happy thoughts. One arm hugging Wendy and the other swiping at tree branches, Peter made his rocky descent to the earth.

Wendy was the first to hit the ground. Stumbling in her haste, the girl staggered away from Peter.

"Let me go!"

"Wendy!" Peter caught her on foot. Locking his knees, the boy pulled back as Wendy tried to twist away. Above them, the pasty sky rumbled.

"Wendy watsa matter with you?"

"I said let me go!"

"Let you go?" Floundering for Wendy's free wrist, Peter jerked the girl closer. "I just saved you!"

"Saved me? _Saved me_?" Overhead, tiny tropical birds raced for shelter. Flowers closed their buds. Thunder grumbled and the leaves shivered.

Wendy glared to hide her tears, "You hurt him, Peter!"

"Ha!" Peter smiled crazily, "The codfish deserved it! That codfish—"

"Stop calling him that! His name is Brine and he would never—"

"Brine?!" Worms writhed in Peter's eyes and a steely laughter opened his mouth. "You have a name for it? Like a pet? Like a pet _codfish_?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Codfish!" Peter yelled, spurred by an ironically similar, previous interaction with Wendy, "Codfish! Codfish! Codfish!"

Red faced, Wendy turned but Peter would not be ignored. Spinning her back, the boy leaned close, "I asked the mermaids! That codfish is not from Neverland! He came from cold, dangerous waters! And," Peter added triumphantly, "the codfish deals with pirates! The mermaids have seen him!"

"Oh well!" Wendy said acidly. Peter flinched at the unfamiliar contempt in her sweet voice, "If the _mermaids_ say so, then it must be true!"

Peter was taken aback, but Wendy was too angry to notice. Flinging her hand from Peter's, the girl said, "If your _perfect_ mermaids hate Brine, then he's ever more my friend—"

"NO! I won't have it!"

Shaking her head, Wendy ran from Peter. Darting around a tree, Peter lunged and grabbed the girl. Pinning her against the bark, Peter waited for Wendy to stop moving.

As Wendy squirmed, it started to sprinkle. Tiny raindrops froze in Wendy's hair and twinkled like pearls on the sapphire comb. Fuming like a dragon, Peter seized the comb and held it before Wendy's face.

"You are never," Peter hissed, practically breathing fire, "never to see that codfish again!"

"You ca—"

"Yes!" Peter said as Wendy ducked from his grip, "Yes I can! Because he is an ugly—"

"Peter!"

"—disgusting—"

"Please!"

"—rotten—"

"Oh!" Wendy cried, clamping both hands over her ears. She turned away but Peter took the girl and wrenched down both hands.

Leaning over her shoulder, Peter repeated over and over in Wendy's ear, "—ugly, disgusting, rotten codfish!"

"Stop it!"

Thunder cracked.

As the rain fell, the children were silent. Then, breathing hard Wendy spoke.

"Fine," she said to Peter, glaring at the comb clenched in his fist, "fine. If I cannot see Brine then you cannot see the mermaids."

Peter's eyes flared. Then, a slow comical expression twisted his face into a wicked grin. Laughing and crowing at the same time, he pointed a finger at Wendy. "Ha! Little Wendy Bird! Ha!"

Wendy flinched.

"Ha!" Peter laughed again, taking a step toward the girl. Rain trickled down his red hair and elfin face. Stepping closer, the boy smiled, "Who would stop me, Little Wendy Bird? You?"

Wendy bowed her head. "No." she said quietly.

Triumph puffed inside Peter. "Ha.," he grinned, hands on hips, "No one could stop me from visiting the mermaids if I wanted to! Not even you!"

Wendy closed her eyes. "You are right. I would not stop you."

Evenly, Wendy raised her head and met Peter's gaze. "After all, you would be too busy playing with the mermaids to stop me from seeing Brine."

Peter stared.

The feelings bottled up in his chest were exploding, trying to get out. Peter's hands shook as his silly head tried to calm them, but the animal inside him screamed a thousand words he did not understand. The rage hit the boy in the heart like a bullet.

Wendy moved a second too late.

Violently, Peter grabbed her. He yanked Wendy close, too close, to his face. For one long, rattling breath, Peter's eyes flickered crazily over something the right hand corner of Wendy's mouth. Then, with a roar, he threw the girl from him.

Wendy's palms stung as she hit the cold ground. Slipping on the wet underbrush, the girl scrambled to her feet and ran away from Peter Pan.

"FINE!" Peter roared, "FINE!" Flying into the air, Peter hurled the comb at Wendy's footprints, "JUST GO! _GO_! GO AND NEVER EVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

Peter raced blindly into the dark sky and did not care if the stars saw him crying.

* * *

Wendy did not cry until she saw the ocean.

Tripping over the rocky pier, Wendy sank down and buried her head in her knees. Rain pattered lightly over the girl as she cried. In time, the clouds shifted and a few dim stars peeked through.

Fingers rubbed Wendy's toes.

Wiping her eyes, the girl look up.

"Brine!"

The merman squeezed Wendy's toes. Brine's neck was badly bruised and his cheek was swollen. But most notably, he looked surprised to see her.

"Wendy," Brine said softly, "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out in the rain…" Brine stopped. Squinting, he stroked Wendy's cheek.

"You're crying…"

Brine paused as Wendy hid her face in her hands. Sniffling, she curled away her toes.

Gazing sadly, the merman hoisted himself onto the pier. Wiping the water from his arms and retracting his scales, Brine carefully wrapped his arms around Wendy's shoulders. Lifting a hand to her head, Brine held her close.

Wendy sobbed into Brine's chest. Her tears dropped into the merman's hands. Closing his eyes, Brine pressed a finger to his lips. Wendy's salty tears were refreshing and sweet. Smiling, Brine held her closer.

"It's all right," he whispered, rocking her gently, "I'm here. I've got you. Shhh. It's all right."

Wendy was so upset, she did not hear Brine. "I'm—sorry." Wendy choked. Her voice was muffled against Brine's chest, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for Peter to hurt you. I didn't—"

"Wendy…"

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do," Wendy buried her forehead deeper against Brine, trying to drown Peter from her mind, "I don't know what to do."

"Wendy…."

Wendy shook her head. "Peter said horrid things about you. I…I don't…"

"Wendy."

Blinking away tears, Wendy lifted her head and rested her cheek on Brine's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Wendy."

Brine's voice was no longer soothing.

It was dangerous.

"Wendy…" Brine's body was stiff as the razor edge in his voice. Dark, crooked shadows reflected in his silver eyes.

"Wendy. They want me to drag you under."

It was only then that Wendy noticed Brine was squeezing her shoulder blades a little too tightly.


	22. Chapter 22: Hooked

**Chapter 22: Hooked **

"Well, well, well, Sharkie. What 'ave we here?"

"A little merman….and a Princess!"

"Hand her over, merboy. Or take her te the ship."

Brine's scales prickled. Pirates crawled over the rocks. But one, grizzly pirate lead the pack. Shark.

Brine stared at Shark. The pirate glared back, his teeth glinting against the cutlass in his mouth.

"Give me the girl." Shark growled, his saliva dripping down the cutlass. "Fer Nixie. Fer yer sister."

Brine caught his breath. Wendy's curls stuck to his lips. Wendy felt Brine's fingers digging into her back as the pirates surrounded them, heckling like hyenas. Below her, she felt Brine's heart racing.

Confused, hurt, and scared she looked up into Brine's sad silver eyes.

Brine looked back. Then, defeated, he closed his eyes.

"Pick up a rock, Wendy," Brine finally said as pirates closed in. His breath was dry and salty, "Hit me over the head with it—"

"Whatsa matter Little Princess?" crooned a giddy voice, "Need a big strong man to dry those tears?"

"—Get into the water. I'll dive after you—"

"Here I come, Princess…"

"—Wendy. Quick—"

"Come here you pretty little strumpet. Let me hold you…"

A hand touched her hair.

"Wendy! The water! NOW!"

Brine pushed Wendy off the rock. She fell hard, tumbling across the pier. Landing with a cut on her jaw, Wendy turned as Brine screeched with the sound of breaking shells. The merman was flinging rocks at the pirates, as they showered him with fishing line.

"Brine!" Horrified, Wendy watched Brine writhed as tiny barbed hooks caught in his gills, " Bri—"

"-Little Wench!"

Blundering behind her, Turk grabbed Wendy. His massive hands easily covered the girl's face, nearly suffocating her. Arms caught, Wendy pound her heel into the pirate's bare, fleshy foot.

Howling, Turk thrust Wendy away and into Gentleman Johnny's waiting arms.

"Hello strumpet!"

Squeezing Wendy close, Gentleman Johnny stuck his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Ahh, ambrosia! Oh come on now," the pirate laughed as Wendy kicked.

"Pretty little spark this one!" he called to his fellow pirates. Happily, Gentleman Johnny floundered with Wendy's legs, trying to cradle the flailing girl. "Come on strumpet! Give us a kiss!"

"Stop! Let her be!"

Head twisted grotesquely against the fishing line, Brine's voice was shrill as he shouted at the pirate.

"Blimey!" Gentleman Johnny shouted back, "It speaks!"

Laughing harder, the pirate playfully wrestled with Wendy. She was no match for his powerful arms but Johnny gave her leeway, enjoying the girl's movement against his body.

Brine's cheeks were blue with rage. Thrashing recklessly against the fishing line and barbed hooks the merman hollered, "I said STOP! Let her be!"

"Too late for that," grinned Gentleman Johnny, scooping Wendy into his arms like a baby, "now that you've led us to her! Ouch! Turk! What the—"

"Give her over." Foot read and swollen, Turk reached. Bumping Johnny in the nose, Turk seized Wendy's head in one fat hand.

"Hands off!" snapped Johnny, hopping away. Wendy gasped, red marks on her forehead. Hiking the girl closer, Gentleman Johnny glared at the advancing Turk, "Can't have you spoiling her!"

"She'll still be a girl in black and blue."

"Go tie up the merboy with Scallop and Mullins!"

"I said give her, you Scrog!"

"No! Finders keepers!"

_BANG_.

Gentleman Johnny and Turk dove for cover as the bullet ricocheted across the rocks. Dislodged from Johnny's grip, Wendy sprawled forward, hands over her head.

When the girl looked up, Shark was glaring at her, a smoking pistol in his hand and Brine under his foot.

"To the longboats, you scrogs," growled Shark. Shirking from his evil eye, Turk, Gentleman Johnny, and the throng of pirates obeyed.

Pressing his foot into Brine's neck, Shark returned to Wendy, "The merman and the girl ride with me."

Wendy cringed as the Shark knelt and lifted her by a fist full of hair. Feet dangling uselessly, Wendy stared helplessly into the pirate's sharp eyes.

"The sea witch will be happy to see her."


	23. Chapter 23: Torturous

**Fun Fact 101: This is first chapter I actually "doodled" when developing Shark's character wayyyyyy back when. So I had to include it.  
**

**Happy 2013 everyone. And thank you again for all of your great support, advice, and comments. I'll try to keep writing enjoyable chapters and future stories. **

**Happy writing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Torturous**

Brine screamed, recoiling in midair as the pirates stabbed the grappling hook through his beautiful, indigo tail.

"Hang him from the foremast!"

"Aye!" cheered the crew. Knotting a rope around the hook's metal shaft, the pirates strung the merman like fish bait, "let the traitor swing!"

Shark watched the procession vacantly. Dark faced, he glared as the pirates paraded by, the merman twitching over their shoulders like a fish out of water. Growling quietly, Shark closed his eyes.

"It had to be, Nixie." Shark breathed hoarsely, Brine's cries reverberating in his ears, "It had to be."

"Talking to ourselves, are we, Mr. Shark?"

Captain Hook smiled at the pirate, but his cerulean eyes were suspicious. Waving his hook invitingly at the raucous, the captain said, "I should think you would be celebrating with the catch of the day."

Shark shifted, his eyes passing over the rowdy pirates. Dancing around the hanging merman, they stomped and chanted for a round of rum.

Impassively, Shark regarded the demonstrations. "Curse's not near broken yet, Capn."

Hook smiled. Graciously, he handed Shark a marlinspike, discarded by one of the drunken pirates. "Indeed, Mr. Shark," said the captain, stepping into the throng, "indeed."

Striding easily through the merrymaking, Hook nodded approvingly as his crew rolled out a barrel of rum. The golden liquid sloshed over the deck and into open mouths.

"A toast, Capn!" hollered Starkie, holding a tankard out to the captain, "to the catch! The sea witch will curse us no more!"

"Argh!" rooted the pirates.

Lifting his nose repugnantly, Hook nevertheless accepted the jeweled goblet Smee offered. Delighted, Starkie emptied his tankard into Hook's glass, and waited for the captain's address.

"Drink now you Scrogs!" yelled the captain, raising his goblet, "When this curse is lifted—"

"—Argh!"

"—We make for the open sea, killing, and plundering with the wind in free sails!"

"—ARGH!" Cheered the pirates, pounding their fists, firing their pocket pistols, and guzzling the rum.

"No thanks—" Hook added, licking rum from his lips, "—to our fishy friend, here." The pirates heckled. Gentleman Johnny nudged Shark, rum slopping from the bowl in his hand.

Handing his goblet to Smee, Hook grabbed the rope suspending Brine upside-down by the grappling hook. Hanging limply, Brine opened his eyes.

"In fact," Hook continued, spinning the rope between his fingers, "we lost a traitor for another! Isn't that correct, Mr. Shark?"

Shark didn't move, even as the pirates cheered.

"Mr. Shark," announced the captain, "has earned back the right to call himself a buccaneer of the Jolly Rodger! Thanks to the capture of this traitor! This mermboy!"

Batting his sword tantalizingly over Brine's eyes, Hook snarled, "You should have kidnapped the little temptress when you had the chance, merboy!"

Brine opened his mouth. The effort seemed to rack his entire body, but the merman managed to speak. "I'm not taking her to the sea witch."

"Bloody fish!"

Blazing through the pirates, Shark charged at Brine with the marlinspike.

"Ye'll damn well do it!" Shark growled over the merman's shrieks. The marlinspike flew back and forth in Shark's powerful hand, "Or I'll kill ye! I swear! I'll kill ye—"

"Hit him Sharkie!"

"The gut! With the point! The gut!"

"Stop it! Please!"

Hook turned. Grunting, he staggered back as Wendy ran into him. Wrists bound behind her back, the girl tripped as she tried to struggle pass the captain.

"Stop it!" Wendy cried again as Hook stopped her fall. "Don't hurt him! Don't—" Reflexively, Wendy turned her head into Hook's crimson doublet as Shark slashed the marlinspike at her.

_Clank_.

"Mr. Shark."

One hand lost in Wendy's curl's the captain slid his hook down the marlinspike. Shark drew back the long weapon, breathing hard.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Hook released Wendy's head, her soft curls springing from his fingers. Realizing her surroundings, Wendy stumbled backwards from Hook. Unbalanced with her hands fastened behind her back, the girl slipped on the spilt rum and slammed onto the deck.

"She's drunk without the grog!" Gentleman Johnny jumped opportunistically to the girl's aid. Sitting her on his knee, the pirate pressed his bowl of rum against Wendy's lips.

"No?" Hugging her shoulders, Johnny tipped Wendy back, "Not even a sip? Come on Princess! Just a little!"

Hook smiled as the pirates laughed.

"Don't fret, my Beauty." Pushing the jovial pirate away, Hook looped his arm around Wendy's waist. Standing her upright, the captain dabbed delicately at the rum dribbled over her nose and lips, "harmless banter from a love stricken swashbuckler."

"Just trying to show the little Princess good old fashion pirate hospitality," Johnny said, winking at Wendy over his bowl, "not my fault she keeps escaping!"

"Indeed," Captain Hook regarded Wendy for a moment. The girl's eyes were averted. Over his shoulder, the captain called, "Who was guarding her?"

"Aye. Here, Capn," hobbled forward, mopping a bleeding nose. The fat pirate pouted angrily as the crew jibed him for being bullied by a little girl.

"Let me guard the little strumpet, Capn!" volunteered Gentleman Johnny. Flicking his silky blond hair, the gentleman pirate petted Wendy's head eagerly, "we're old acquaintances she and I. I'll take good care to see she's…comfortable."

Smee raised his eyebrows as Hook's lowered. "I think not, Johnny Gent. The sea witch prefers her in one piece."

Shrugging, Gentleman Johnny ruffled Wendy's curls. "Next time, Princess," he grinned, happily returning to his rum.

Mortified, Wendy turned her head, forcing back tears. Hook smiled, impressed that the girl had managed not to cry in front of his disgusting crew.

"Come, come now. What ever is the matter, my Beauty?"

Wendy held her breath as Hook brushed loose curls from her eyes. The metal hook scraped gently against her scalp.

"You must forgive my crew," Hook continued to smooth Wendy's hair, "so unaccustomed are they to…house guests."

"Prisoners."

Hook paused. The girl had spoken quietly but boldly. Dangerously boldly. Still, Hook could not help but to smile.

"Yes," the captain agreed, moving his hook forward. Eyes wide, Wendy stepped back as Hook advanced. Shark emerged behind the girl, holding her by the throat.

"Prisoners," continued the captain, kneeling before Wendy. He stroked his hook against her cheek. "And no one can save you, little temptress."

Pressing against Wendy's temple, Hook forced the girl to look at the merman hanging lifelessly from the mast.

"Not even your merboy. Funny," Hook whispered into Wendy's ear, "all this time he was trying to save you."

It was all Wendy could do not to cry. Smiling, Hook waited for the tears to fall.

Slowly, the merman's eyes opened.

Agonizingly, Brine gazed at Wendy.

"Wendy…I'm…sorry…I'm…"

Both Silver eyes lifted as a tear fell down Wendy's cheek. Grinding his teeth, the merman spit at the captain, "Kill me! I won't take her to the sea witch!"

Hook smiled, "That won't be necessary."

Prophetically, dark clouds collapsed over the stars. The waves turned black and distorted like a sea of monsters.

And as black tentacles licked the haul, Hook rose. His hook grinned evilly.

"We've brought the sea witch to you."


	24. Chapter 24: The Sea Witch

**Chapter 24: The Sea Witch**

"No…no!"

Twisting on the grappling hook, Brine's voice broke as he called frantically to Shark. "You! YOU! Listen! Pirate!"

Ignoring the merman, Shark watched the edge of the ship cagily. Heavy with rum, the crew stumbled around him, clumsily fumbling with their weapons.

"Blessed sea and stars," murmured Gentleman Johnny, face pale. Squatting lower than a tiller, Turk wrung both hands around is volley pistol. "Blister me," Turk said, clutching the gun, "blister me."

Evil laughter poked holes in the sails as the ship rocked like a loose tooth. Shark stood still and emotionless, save for his hands fingering Wendy's neck.

"SHARK!"

Brine struggled desperately as Shark's head snapped to attention. "Shark don't deal with the sea witch! Don't! She'll never let you and Nixie be together! Please! Don't do this! Don't-araaaaah! Wendy! We—"

Shoving Wendy at Hook, Shark grabbed Brine's chin. Gruffly he forced a rag into the merman's mouth.

"The deal is done!" hissed the pirate, glaring into the silver eyes, "I love her. And I don't care if yer her brother. And I don't care ye die. I don't care if the girl dies."

Chills attacked Brine's insides. But the chill was accompanied by a contralto drawl behind him.

"Well, well, well…"

Shark didn't have to look up. But when he did, the pirate's stomach lurched.

Lounging on the deck, her eight tentacles squirming like fat, black worms, was the cecaelian sea witch.

A shiver rippled over the ship as the sea witch smiled. Slowly, very slowly, her tentacles writhed, carrying the voluptuous witch across the deck.

Fear and longing hung thicker than fog. The sea witch smiled knowlingly. She was an octopus lady, lacking the delicacy of the mer folk. But her large, busty figure and sweet lavender complexion seduced many pirates to their death. Ghostly pale eyes gleaming, the sea witch rolled by the pirates as if she mastered the ship.

Suddenly, the black tentacles recoiled, bringing the sea witch to a gradual halt before the hanging merman. Although she appreciated the brutality, the sea witch detested hooks.

Curiously, she turned the merman to face her. The sea witch smiled cruelly when she recognized the young, beaten face.

"Well, well, well," she crooned again, voice low and melodious. Two tentacles ran over the merman's gills, "King Basalt's youngest urchin. We meet again, little Brine."

Brine's eyes were wide as the sea witch traced the grappling hook with a long fingernail. Daintily, the cecaelian said, "_Hanging_ with a dangerous crowd, are we? Allow me…"

With a flick, the grappling hook disintegrated into puff of slimy bubbles. Brine fell heavily but immediately kneaded the sea witch's tentacles with his shoulder. Furiously speaking through the gag, Brine tried to make himself coherent.

"Sorry toots," motherly, the sea witch patted Brine's cheek, "a deal's a deal."

Shaking his head, Brine screamed through the gag and threw himself against the sea witch. Two marlinspike strikes later, the merman lay on the deck, Shark standing over his limp body.

Rolling her pale eyes, the sea witch's finger's snapped three times. An invisible wind suddenly kicked Brine's body off the ship. Hook's hand clamped over Wendy's mouth as Brine was flung into the dark ocean, and sucked into a giant whirlpool.

"There's one in every family." Spying Shark, the sea witch slunk to the pirate's side. Her voice dipped into a deep, sugary cadence, "Hello, Handsome."

Shark did not budge as the sea witch purred, her tentacles touching him lovingly, "You have something for me, Darling Sharkie?"

"Indeed, Sea Witch."

"Jimmy…" Delightedly, the sea witch turned to Hook. She did not dare touch the captain, but her pale eyes glowed, "Captain Jimmy of the Neverseas. How I do miss those ocean-baby-blues!"

Grinning wickedly the sea witch winked at Smee and said, "The crocodile sends his fondest regards, Jimmy."

Hook cleared his throat. Adjusting Wendy in his arms, the captain was careful to flash his cutlass and flintlock, polished for the occasion.

The sea witch's eyes flickered. "And…hello. Who is this little Miss?"

Tentacles slithered toward Wendy. Forgetting her place, the girl pressed against Hook, dancing away from the black tentacles nipping at her feet.

Smiling, the captain placed his hook against Wendy's spine.

"Don't be shy, my beauty."

Wendy arched her back against the hook. Then, tipping forward she fell into the tentacles that caught her under the chin. Hook and Shark watched as the girl was lifted off the deck by the jaw. Wendy's toes scraped the planks as the sea witch drew her closer.

Wendy closed her eyes as the tentacles probe her hair and face. A whimper escaped as the snaky extensions pried open her lids with astonishing delicacy.

"What beautiful eyes…"Wendy's stomach wrenched as the sea witch licked her upper lip with a slimy, forked tongue, "…what beautiful blue eyes. Such blue belongs under the sea."

"She's yers," Shark stepped forward, his voice hoarse. Swallowing hard, the pirate beseeched the sea witch, "Take her in exchange fer Nixie. A life fer a life."

"As agreed," Hook input as the sea witch's tentacles snaked around Wendy's waist, "and you let my ship sail free."

"Naturally," said the sea witch distractedly. Her plump, purple fingers caressed the corners of Wendy's eyes, "naturally, my Darling. But it is a pitiful shame I should not be able to keep your treasure. Even if you could reach it on the bottom of the ocean."

Tormenting over Brine, Wendy remembered her ocean outing with the merman. Brine had shown her the stretch of ocean floor completely covered with gold. With a start, Wendy suddenly realized where Brine must have received the sapphire comb.

"I have lives to spare," Hook assured the sea witch, waving a hand at his crew cowering under the foreboom, "and pirates hungry to reclaim their treasure. But…"

The sea witch leaned forward, intrigued by the diplomatic tone in the pirate captain's voice, "…perhaps we can make a barter."

Hungrily, the sea witch licked her lips. "Go on," she prompted, tentacles working over Wendy's face.

"You may take my treasure on the ocean floor," Hook said, much to his crew's chagrin, "on the condition that you kill Peter Pan…" the captain smiled dreamily as Wendy cried out, "…when the flying rat comes to rescue his little friend."

The sea witch considered. Lazily, her tentacle slapped over Wendy's mouth, muffling the girl's objections. Patiently, Hook waited but he thought it interesting that the girl saved her tears for this moment.

"Kill the great Pan," contemplated the sea witch, "for golden treasure. Agreed."

Smee clapped his hands happily. "Wonderful, Captain! Did you hear that little Miss? Pan's head on a golden platter for your rescue! How flattering—"

"Shut up, Smee."

"My apologies Captain...and to you…Miss…"

"Smee, I'm warning you."

"Wait."

Aggressively, Shark approached. The sea witch greeted the pirate with an expectant, calculating smile.

"What of our deal? You have the girl." Shark unsheathed his cutlass and brandished his pistol, "Now give me Nixie."

Shark's spine rattled as the sea witch laughed. "My Darling, Shark," regally, the octopus legs strolled to the edge of the ship, "I would never break a bargain. Especially with you. But magic is magic after all…we must wait and let the spell unfold itself."

To Shark's enraged grimace, the sea witch crossed her heart, "Not to fret, Darling. You'll have your little Nixie."

"Prove it."

The sea witch grinned, unintimidated by Shark's bared teeth. Laughing deeply, the sea witch threw her tentacles over the side of the ship. Sticking to the haul the sea witch snapped her fingers three times.

The pirates jumped as the little girl screamed. Horrified, they watched as her bones cracked and legs began to fuse into a slender tail and fin.

"A life for a life," repeated the sea witch harshly at Shark. With a cute wave, the cecaelian plunged into the ocean, Wendy trapped in her tentacles, "Ta, Ta Darling."


	25. Chapter 25: Clues

**Chapter 25:** **Clues**

John tipped his hat.

"Princess Tigerlily…you look…outstanding...radiant …er..."

Tigerlily smiled. She like it when John blushed.

Humbly, the Indian princess twisted back her long hair. She had foregone the single braid and decorated her hair with tiny pink feathers. Now, John's ears where rouged as the feathers.

Shyly, Tigerlily offered John a long fishing pole. Accustomed to her silent gratitude, John shouldered the pole and waved out his arm.

"After you, Princess."

Please by his silly manners, Tigerlily lead the way. Straightening his top hat, John followed, sticking his tongue at the snickering Lost Boys before he left. Tonight was the night: John was determined to hold Tigerlily's hand.

As the two children walked in silence, John noted nervously that he could not have asked for a better night. The moonlit path was dotted with fairies and fireflies. Crickets were chirping, the wind was singing, and sleeping birds hummed dreamily.

John tugged anxiously at his pajama collar; two golden stars were even dancing in Tigerlily's dark chocolate eyes tonight. _Wait_, _had she looked at him_? John rubbed away the sweat tickling the back of his ears. Gulping the scented air, John took three long strides to the Princess's side.

Tigerlily lowered her arm, carefully monitoring John's face beneath black lashes. John peered tactfully as it swung idly. John wondered if that was a invitation: something he liked most about the princess was her articulation of movement. Much like himself, Tigerlily rarely took superfluous action. Everything was directed and purposeful.

John decided that Tigerlily was opening the opportunity. Closing his eyes in silent prayer, John reached for the princess's hand.

"Look."

Fingers closing around empty air, John's heart somersaulted into his throat. Switching the fishing pole between his hands to hide his embarrassment, John stared down Tigerlily's arm, which she had raised at the last second.

Tigerlily was pointing at something in the dirt. Peering through the dark, John crouched and adjusted his glasses for inspection. His nerves flared as Tigerlily knelt beside him.

"What is it?"

John rubbed the little object against his sleeve. Reaching across his arm, Tigerlily fingered the golden sapphire comb. Curiously, she looked at John.

"This…"John pushed back his top hat, "…looks familiar."

Tigerlily glanced over her shoulder, suspiciously. "It's pirate gold."

Certainly," John agreed, turning the comb between his fingers. Racking his brain, the boy said, "But it's something else too. Something…" John tapped his index finger against the comb, searching for the right word, "…something _relevant_. I've seen this comb before, I'm sure of it."

Tigerlily shrugged. "Little Flying Eagle hunts pirate treasure."

"Yes…"John murmured, "but he never keeps it. Always makes us burry it somewhere confounded and exotic. I remember because last time Wendy helped us find the perfect hiding—"

John stopped. Tigerlily watched, fascinated as his light brown eyes ticked back and forth, like they were reading invisible pages.

"It's Wendy's!" John exclaimed, triumphantly slapping his knee, "It's Wendy's by Jove, I remember!"

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow. "She has pirate gold?"

"Not according to her," John swelled with pride, elated that Tigerlily had witnessed his memory in its most polished form, "but Pan seemed to think so, and he was quite offended she had it. Goodness, I thought he burned this in the fireplace. He was so livid!"

John scratched the back of his head excitedly as Tigerlily studied the comb. "Although I don't see why he accused Wendy so! When would Wendy ever have interactions with pirates? Besides, Wendy told us that she received this comb from… a..oh what was it…?"

"A merman?"

John's chest deflated. "Yes," he blinked at Tigerlily, baffled. "That's right."

Tigerlily nodded, too preoccupied with the ambiguity of the situation to realize she had been one step ahead of John the whole time, "Why is it here in the forest?"

"I—errrrrr…" John's ears glowed cherry red, "…someone…must have…dropped it."

"It was buried very deep to be dropped."

"…precisely."

Tigerlily looked up from the comb. John's flushed face made the princess less eager to hunt for clues. Pocketing the comb, Tigerlily gazed at John. Then, picking up her fishing pole the little Indian princess held out her hand.

"Let's go fishing."


	26. Chapter 26: Watery Grave

**Chapter 26:** **Watery Grave**

Wendy felt like worms were swarming through her body. She clutched at the black tentacles as the sea swirled around her. Writhing like an insect caught in a spider's web, the girl fought against the painful magic.

"Almost there, my little blue bird."

Wendy cringed at the deep, mocking voice. The skin on her neck split, filling the girl's lungs with water.

"Let the transformation take you. Let it take you. Let it take you."

Her night gown melted, dying her skin with tiny blue scales. Six fluorescent fish tails flashed across her line of vision. Melodious laughter filled her ears.

"Easssy," crooned the sea witch, gliding into evil waters. A procession of mermaids followed at a distance. The sea witch's forked tongue slithered excitedly as Wendy sagged lifelessly. Gracefully, the sea witch rolled into the entrance of her undersea lair.

"Let me see you Blue Bird." Obligingly, the eight tentacles passed Wendy before the ghostly pale eyes. Exhausted, Wendy floated quietly, the tentacles examining her transformation. Satisfied, the sea witch swam closer, forcing open the blue eyes with her lavender fingers.

"Beautiful."

Wendy's eyes opened. Then she cried out.

All that remained of the nightgown were two shells, fastened across the girl's chest with her blue sash. The creamy white glow of Wendy's bare skin was speckled with tiny blue scales and six slits ran diagonally down the sides of her neck.

Terrified, Wendy looked to where her legs use to be. Glittering there instead was a tail; a gorgeous bronze tail that would highlight crystal blue when captured by the moving light.

_ She was a mermaid._

The sea witch laughed as bubbles spouted from Wendy's mouth. Echoing the cecaelian's glee were the six beautiful mermaids, pointing at the girl's homely fin.

"Glorious, isn't it?" drawled the sea witch, shouldering Wendy. Panicking, the girl choked on air bubbles as the seawitch strolled into her dank lair.

Crushed below the sea witch's heavy tentacles gruesome, slimy polyps writhed and whined. Big, naked eyes ogled crazily at the frightened girl and Wendy squeaked when a polyp sprang into her face.

"Behave yourself, Blue Bird" the sea witch warned, squashing the squealing polyp with her rear, "and I won't turn you into a polyp. You can stay my prisoner as a little mermaid, forever. Ooooo! Poopsies!"

Cold, grainy skin slapped Wendy's cheek as two moray eels entwined around their mistress. Braiding around the sea witch's neck like a boa, the eels purred.

"Hello my little poopsy-whoopsies! How was our little prisoner's behavior today?"

The eels hissed, their teeth shining like needles. The closest began to coil interestedly around Wendy's waist. Its long teeth grazed against her belly button.

"Not to worry my poopsies," the sea witch snuggled noses with a smirking eel, "I've brought a replacement for that little lovesick mermaid. Poopsies…say hello…"

As the eels knotted themselves around Wendy, the sea witch sauntered to a cage made out of the jaws of a shark and the bones of deceased mer. Inside was a little mermaid.

"Wake up, Little Nixie." A stream of boiling sea water jetted from the cecaelian's finger, "Wake up my little mermaid morsel."

Ensnared by the sea witch's hissing lackeys, Wendy could only stare as the mermaid inside the cage shrieked from the boiling water. As the prisoner nursed her burn, Wendy caught glimpses through the prison bars of a blue-violet tail, dark green hair hacked short, a round face, and large, angry silver eyes.

The sea witch seemed amused when the little mermaid chomped her white teeth at a black tentacle.

"Temper, temper," chided the sea witch, groping for the thrashing mermaid, "so unlike your handsome Shark."

The mermaid paused, subdued by mention of Shark's name.

"Unfortunately," continued the sea witch, opening the cage with a snap of her fingers, "it seems I will have to set you free. Oh no my Darling—he didn't cover the ocean floor with treasure."

Blocking the opening with her tentacles, the sea witch stuck her arm inside the cage. The mermaid retreated, but was quickly snared by the sea witch.

"He traded you. For a human girl."

The mermaid's eyes widened. Looking left and right, she scanned the lair for the mysterious human girl, but could not see past the sea witch's tentacles.

"The shark must kiss you by sunset tomorrow," the sea witch growled, squeezing the little mermaid's throat. Her pale eyes narrowed, "The kiss will unlock your legs and you will be human forever. And the girl will permanently take your mermaid form. But—"

The cecaelian glared into the mermaid's excited eyes. Ink seeped from her tentacles and the sea witch liked her lips, wanting nothing more than to bite the hopeful energy off the mermaid's face.

"But…be careful, my Darling mermaid. You must kiss the Shark underwater. And if your body touches the air beforehand…" the sea witched snapped her fingers. Three Neverland mermaids vaporized beside Wendy and the eels.

"…the spell will be broken. Forever."

The mermaid, Nixie, wrenched her chin from the tentacles. The color had drained from her cheeks and electricity sparked in her silver eyes. "You monster!"

"Monster? Me? Why thank you, Darling. But…"the sea witch gestured to the three mermaids with her pinkie. Immediately, the redhead, brunette, and blonde fished Wendy from the eels and swam her to the cage.

"…but look at what you've caused," the sea witch whispered as Nixie watch Wendy being thrown helplessly into the skeletal cage. Nixie flinched as the girl fell against the bones, her tail dropping uselessly.

The sea witch smoothed a strand of hair from Nixie's ear, "…destroying the life of a little human girl? Bringing her to a watery grave? No…" grinned the sea witch as Nixie was dragged away by they two eels, "…you, my Darling, are the monster."

Nixie's cries faded into the laugher of the three mermaids. Cruelly, they mocked Wendy's ugly tail and imminent death. Unable to stop her tears, Wendy curled away from the mermaids and crossed her arms over her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies," crooned the sea witch, instantly silencing the mermaids, "let me repay you for your assistance. A potion perhaps? A spell? An incantation?"

"Kill the land girl," sneered the red head, pulling on Wendy's sash to make the girl roll over, "feed her scraps to the crocodile."

Wickedly, the sea witch smiled. Ushering with a long tentacle, she slunk into a dark tunnel. "Follow me."

Cautiously, the mermaids disappeared after the sea witch; all except the blonde mermaid. Lagging behind her sisters, the mermaid crept back to cage. Sucking on a butter yellow curl, the mermaid poked Wendy experimentally. When the girl did not respond, the mermaid twisted her fingernail insistently into Wendy's skin. Weakly, Wendy looked up.

"The sea witch is going to kill you now," the blonde mermaid informed her. Carefully avoiding the jagged shark teeth, the blonde pulled Wendy forward by the hair. The girl slid easily, providing less resistance with her smooth tail.

Sighing, the mermaid brought Wendy's cheek against the bone cage and peered longingly into the girl's blue eyes.

"I saw your eyes first!" the mermaid whined, "You are not pretty, and I am! Why should you have these eyes? Oh how I want them!"

Wendy shifted against the bars. Coughing up bubbles, the girl tried to speak with her new gills. Perplexed, the mermaid watched as Wendy managed a watery sentence, "You could take them now."

The mermaid perked up. "I could, couldn't I?" Glancing greedily over her shoulder, the mermaid whispered, "The sea witch is going to kill you, after all! And my sister is going to feed the rest of you to the crocodile—it would be such a waste!"

Wendy tried not to squirm as the blonde worked through the logic of the suggestion. Gruesome noises wailed from the tunnel. Wendy's heart began to beat.

"The cage," Wendy nodded at the boney confinement, "would make it difficult."

"Yessss…" pouting, the mermaid chewed on a starfish fastened in her golden hair, "I need to be able to stick my fingers down your tear ducts."

Although she felt sick, Wendy nodded encouragingly. The sounds in the tunnel were growing louder.

"Use a shark tooth," Wendy said, eyeing the tunnel, "break a smaller bone."

Happily the mermaid's face brightened. Gleefully clapping her hands together, she wiggled each shark tooth until one, decaying, loose, snapped from the jaw bone.

"You won't try to escape, now," the mermaid asked suspiciously as she positioned the tooth against a considerably smaller mer bone.

Wendy shook her head. "I can't swim well," she added docilely, pointing at the wilted fin.

But the mermaid was already engaging in the propitious deed. Rosy with excitement, the blonde sawed the shark tooth through the cage.

"Ooooo goodie, goodie, goodie!" Giddily, Wendy was pulled out of the cage. Panting, the blonder mermaid began to stick her finger nail into the corner of Wendy's eye.

A commotion within the tunnel frightened the mermaid. Squealing like a piglet, the blonde hid her hands behind her back.

Wendy tried to hold herself upright against the slipping tail. "Down the hallway," she suggested, pointing to the dark entryway, "make it a surprise."

"Yes, yes, yes…"hastily, the blonde mermaid scooped up Wendy's arms and swam frantically through the entryway, "…yes, yes. A surprise. Perfectly acceptable. It will only take a moment."

"Here," Wendy said quietly, "quickly."

"Yes, yes," the blonde mermaid lowered, scanning the darkness over her shoulder, "quickly. And then—eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The blonde mermaid sunk as polyps stuck to her tail and snaked around her wrists.

"My hair!" the mermaid wailed as the slimy creatures gummed her head, "My beautiful hair! Eee! Come back! Wait! Help me! My hair! Eeeeee!"

The mermaid's shrieks muffled as the polyps closed over her face. Few were left to grab at Wendy as the girl clawed her way through the polyp garden and out of the sea witch's lair.

Wendy fell into the black ocean. Twirling out of control and waving her tail uselessly, the girl plummeted into darkness, the sea witch's screams rippling in her ears.


	27. Chapter 27: Fishing Line

**Chapter 27:** **Fishing** **Line**

"John!"

Mid-cast, John looked over his shoulder. Fireflies lit up his heart at Tigerlily's elated face. Grinning wildly at the boy, she wrenched on her fishing line.

"I've got a bite! Come help me!"

Hardly believing his luck, John dropped his fishing pole and sprung to Tigerlily's side. Wrapping his arms around her, the boy clutched the fishing pole over the princess's small hands.

"Don't just stand there!" Tigerlily laughed, yanking against the line, "pull!"

Blessing his lucky stars, John reeled back, Tigerlily falling into him. Together, the children pulled at the heavy fish on the other end of the line.

"This isn't a fish!" John cried as the line pulled taut, "Tigerlily! You've caught a whale! Pinocchio, you will be avenged!"

"I don't understand what that means!" Tigerlily yelled back gleefully.

"It's a story Wendy tells!" laughed John, wrestling the last few steps, "About a wooden puppet that gets swallo—"

"—John!" giggled Tigerlily, shouldering him playfully in the stomach, "pull!"

The line slackened.

"We've got him!" John shouted triumphantly, "We've…ah!"

A crooked figure broke the surface. Tigerlily screamed, tumbling backwards into John who keeled over his umbrella, set carefully on the bank. Clutching each other, the children stared as the moonlight settled over the creature hanging off the end of the line.

"Good...heavens…"

Standing, John tiptoed to the edge of the bank. There, hook embedded in his gills, was a merman.

"Good heavens!" John said again, this time more vehemently. Turning, he pointed dumbly, "Princess…you caught…"

Tigerlily had not moved. Frozen, she stared as the merman extended his hand and gripped the top of the line. Slowly, the merman lifted his head and opened a pair of silver eyes.

The eyes traveled over Tigerlily to where John stood. Then, deftly, the merman exhaled.

"…help…"

Tigerlily clamored to her feet. "Don't!" she said quickly, grabbing John's arm, "don't touch him."

"But…" John faltered as the merman's lids fell to half mast, "but Princess…he's hurt. Perhaps dying."

"Good!" Tigerlily spat, crossing her arms, "he deserves it."

"Deserves it? I don't under—"

"You do not need to understand," Tigerlily snapped, the cheer running away from her expression, "you need to obey. Leave him."

John gaped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Torn, the boy brainstormed furiously for a mutual solution that would not result in Tigerlily despising him, when the merman spoke softly.

"…we..n..dy…"

John turned. "I say! What?"

Painfully the merman tilted his head. "…wen..dy…" he breathed again.

"Wendy?" John repeated clearly, validating their understanding, "Wendy? My sister? Wait! Princess, the comb!"

Reluctantly, Tigerlily unpocketed the comb. Earnestly, John held the comb out to the merman, "Wendy? This Wendy?"

The merman nodded, hands shaking on the line.

"What about Wendy?" John prompted, kneeling on the bank. "What about my sister? Where is she? Is she well? Is she not well? How do you know her?"

Dejectedly, the merman gazed at John through clouded eyes. Opening his mouth, the merman cringed as the hook pulled on the dark blue tissue under his gills.

John shook his head. "Tigerlily!" he pleaded, taking the princess's hands, "please! He's very clearly in agony and he knows something about my sister!"

Tigerlily looked away from John's soft brown eyes. But John squeezed her fingers imploringly, breaking the Indian princess's hard outer shell.

"Get Black Antler," she finally said, "go."

Gratitude spread over John's face. Picking up his top hat and umbrella, the boy made for the woods. But doubling back, John pressed his lips to Tigerlily's hand before speeding off.

Hand tingling, Tigerlily returned to the merman. Toes skimming the edge of the bank, the Indian princess contemplated the creature for a long time. Her fingers slowly worked over the dagger on her thigh.

"I could kill you right now," she said, breathe visible in the night air.

The merman opened his silver eyes.

Tigerlily's hand trembled on the antler hilt.

"Mermaids killed my mother," she continued, "buried her underwater. They laughed because her name was Waterlily."

The merman gazed at the Indian princess sadly.

Tears burned down Tigerlily's round cheeks. "My mother was gentle and kind."

The dagger left its sheath. Tears streamed into Tigerlily's mouth. The merman's bright eyes pierced the girl like silver needles.

"But I am not. I am not a waterlily." Tigerlily's small voice shook like thunder across the water. "I am a tigerlily. And I…I…I…I!"

Sobbing, the little Indian threw the dagger with all her might. It splashed harmlessly, far from the silent merman.

"Tigerlily!"

Shocked, John staggered back as Tigerlily turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Glancing uncomfortably at Black Antler, John gingerly patted her long, black hair.

"Princess?" he stammered.

When Tigerlily didn't answer, John waved a hand eagerly at Black Antler. "You had better help him!"

Black Antler frowned. Refusing to budge, the brave planted his feet in the reeds.

"Princess?" Black Antler said to Tigerlily's back, " Should I?"

Indignant, John brandished his umbrella at Black Antler, "Now see here! You must help, it's the only decent thing to do! He's hurt! And he knows something about Wendy! Please! She's my sister!"

Tigerlily knew the appeal was directed at her. An icy rage was blowing inside the princess's head, urging her to let the merman suffer. But the boy—so proper with his silly manners and polite kisses—held her so tenderly. And somehow, Tigerlily knew that had her mother been alive, she would not let the merman die.

Lifting from John, Tigerlily ran a hand across her eyes.

"Do it, Black Antler," she whispered.

The brave studied the princess's face. "You're certain?"

Tigerlily lifted her chin, regal and just as any Indian princess. "Yes. Heal Wendy's merman."


	28. Chapter 28: Cold and Alone

**Chapter 28**: **Cold and Alone **

Wendy did not know how long or how far she fell through the ocean. But each moment was terrifying; helplessly the girl sunk as dark shapes and sharp teeth billowed by her.

Suddenly the girl bumped over something supple and luminescent. Tail flopping like a damp rag, Wendy tumbled head over fin until she bounced against an identical spherical object. Head spinning, Wendy squinted through the dark water too see a trail of large, opaque bubbles.

Inspired, Wendy clutched the next bubble that bumped against her tail. Expecting it to pop, Wendy was surprised at the bubble's resiliency. Relieved, the girl managed to sit by curling her mermaid tail around the glowing bubble.

As Wendy floated down through the darkness, the thoughts she had been trying to ignore resurfaced. _Pirates, humiliating her aboard a vile ship. Captain Hook's crooked hand scraping against her cheek. A bloodthirsty pirate named Shark, forfeiting her life. The crawling tentacles of a devious sea witch. Three mermaids, taunting her ugly complexion. Brine, begging her forgiveness for an evil dead. And Peter…laughing at the girl he called a liar._

Shivering, Wendy hugged her shoulders for warmth, but the memories stung like ice.

_'GO AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!_'

Wendy buried her head in her hands. All the girl wanted was to cry.

But someone was already crying.

Lifting her head, Wendy distinctly heard small sniffles, interjected by an occasional hiccup. The girl's first instinct was to float by unnoticed. Whatever was making the noise, Wendy could not see it in the dark; it could be a trap or a hungry sea monster. But whether it was her own sadness or nurturing instinct, Wendy was drawn to the unseen crier. So, with a small scoot, Wendy hopped off the bubble in search of the mysterious tears.

Luckily, for the mermaid novice, Wendy did not have to search far. Sitting in an oyster bed, lit by a pearly glow, was a sobbing mermaid and a hiccupping leopard shark. With each hiccup, the black and white patterned shark spouted a large opaque bubble then nestled his vicious head into the mermaid's lap. As the mermaid absently stroked the leopard shark, her face captured the pink light of the pearls. Wendy gasped; it was Nixie.

Nixie noticed Wendy's gasp. Even as she cried, the mermaid watched Wendy approach with an intense stare. Nixie's gaze was objective, which Wendy felt kind as she floundered hopelessly over the oysters with her new tail.

Without cue, Nixie's tail twitched to life. A flick later she was at Wendy's side, guiding the girl easily toward the leopard shark.

"Breathe," the mermaid said quietly, "relax. Up and down smoothly with your tail. Up and down…up and down. Arms down. Relax. Breathe."

It was terrible to imagine, but Wendy obliged by deeply inhaling the sea water. Miraculously, the cool water rushed inside her body, flowing through her gills, cleaning her lungs, and clearing her head. Calmed by the refreshing water, Wendy settled and her tail moved more rhythmically.

"Thank you."

Nixie did not respond. Resting Wendy beside the leopard shark, she scraped slime from the girl's fin, leftover from the polyp garden escape. Wendy sat rigidly as the leopard shark swerved sharply to investigate the newcomer.

"Phineas," Nixie said warningly as the leopard shark sniffed Wendy with his rounded snout, "be nice."

Phineas flared his triangular nares three times then hiccupped. An opaque bubble bounced gently off Wendy's nose as Phineas cuddled against Nixie's side. Adjusting the shark's pectoral fins over the pearl bed, Nixie smiled, "Good boy, Phin."

Nixie whipped her silver eyes, "You're the girl? The human girl?"

Wendy nodded, watching the shark doze in Nixie's lap.

"How did you escape?"

Wendy glanced up. The light of the pearls faded into miles of darkness. "A mermaid from the lagoon wanted…my…um…my eyes." Wendy touched the tender spot in the corner of her eye where the blonde mermaid had dug her nail, "She didn't know about those …creatures."

Nixie nodded. "Polyps. They were mermaids once. And other sea animals. Before the sea witch cursed them. She harvests them there to eat."

Wendy clenched her stomach. "Dreadful."

Nixie nodded again, stroking the shark's dorsal fin. "The sea witch said…she mentioned that…well…do you know Shark?"

Wendy shifted uncomfortably, "The pirate?"

"Yes!" Nixie's eyes sparked eagerly, "yes, you do know him? Is he all right?"

A little put out by Nixie's enthusiasm for the cutthroat pirate, Wendy replied distastefully, "Well enough to harm and kidnap."

A proud, little smirk forced its way across Nixie's lips, "He is a sly one. Oh…sorry." Nixie rubbed her short hair, "I only miss him. So, so much. He wouldn't have hurt you unless…"

Wendy's disproval softened as Nixie sighed. Phin's large, oval eyes looked up sadly. "He was good for me."

Shaking her head Nixie glanced at Wendy. "Don't be worry. Being a mermaid is not all bad, once you get use to that tail. What's your name, by the way?"

Wendy ran a hand over her bronze scales. The tips gleamed light blue as the girl's fingers traveled over them. "Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Oh. Well…my name is Nixie."

Wendy nodded, pleased to finally hear something familiar. "I know," she admitted to Nixie's surprise, "Brine told me—"

"Brine?"

Wendy and Phin jumped at the anger in Nixie's voice. Pushing aside the shining oysters, Nixie leaned forward and demanded, "Brine? Mother of pearl—what's he still doing here?"

Confused, Wendy said, "Nothing wrong! He—he spent time with me. And I think he was trying to help."

"He was trying to _help_?"

Wendy's voice was small, although she could not find rational for Nixie's rage. "He seemed to know—um—Shark."

"He went to _Shark_? Arrrr!" Nixie raked her hands frustratedly through her hair, "Mother of pearl! Why can't he ever clam it?"

Wendy was unfamiliar with the saying, but she felt obligated to defend the merman. "He was very brave."

"Of course he was brave," Nixie griped, glaring at Wendy for interjecting, "He's stupid as a rockfish! Mother of pearl, I sold the sea witch all of my hair so she wouldn't kill him! But could Brine stay away?"

Phin snorted.

"Exactly!" Nixie nodded savagely, "I can't believe this! Off all the stupid, fish-brained—I bet he told everybody!"

Nixie's bared down on a bewildered Wendy, "Who did he tell? Which brother? Come on! Leviathan? Hadal? Teal? Tiller? Conch? Oh bet he snitched to Conch! They're like two pearls in a pod and…oh mother of pearl…"

Nixie paused in her rant long enough to look horrified, "Oh no..._he told our mother_, didn't he?"

Wendy backed away slightly, hands slipping over the smooth oysters and round pearls, "Brine was alone when we met…he did not tell me about his family. Oh well, that is, he did tell me about you…"

"We have five other brothers," Nixie snapped, unconvinced, "You didn't see any other mermen?"

Wendy shook her head. "Goodness no. Only the mermaids from the lagoon."

Nixie scoffed, crossing her arms. "Bimbos," she muttered, clearly still imagining herself beating up her little brother.

Wendy smiled appreciatively at the comment. She had feared that Nixie would have a vindictive spirit and try to hurt her like the Neverland mermaids. But as Nixie seethed, Wendy noticed just how different Brine and his sister were.

Brine and Nixie were noticeably a different mer species. Both had hard, sallow skin speckled with tiny scales over their shoulders and posterior forearm; the Neverland mermaids' skin was tanned and silky from basking in the sun. Brine's and Nixie's fins were spikier, less flowy, designed for strength and speed instead of lounging.

Nixie was beautiful, but not in the exotic, alluring fashion the lagoon mermaids boasted. Much like Brine, Nixie had a dramatic complexion. Both had abnormally long eyelashes, sharp chins, and black-green hair that contrasted sharply with their enormous silver eyes.

Wendy had only seen Brine enraged once, when he fought Peter, but in her current state of fury, Nixie resembled her brother all the more. Cheeks blue and blotchy, Nixie pulled on her hair, "I suppose Brine told _you_ everything then?"

"Only a little," Wendy replied honestly. When Nixie stared expectantly, Wendy tried to piece together the few conversations she'd had with Brine. "Well…Brine was very sad that you were, um, cursed. But he didn't say what the curse was."

"Shark," Nixie said bluntly, "its Shark's curse, not mine."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not," Nixie frowned, turning an oyster over in her hand, "you're much too young to fall in love."

Wendy looked down, grateful that the glow of the pearls was too faint to show her blush.

"I saved Shark," Nixie said, a far off look in here eyes, "the pirates were cornered by sirens. Not long after, Shark trapped me in a fishing net." The mermaid smiled, "It was romantic."

Wendy inched forward. She adored love stories.

"Shark and I spent every day together. But my brother, Hadal, caught us. Hadal has a curse on him," Nixie's face darkened as she strangled an oyster, "he's a…backstabber. He found out about Shark and…" Nixie closed her eyes, "…threatened to kill me if Shark didn't surrender to the sea witch."

Phin nudged Nixie's elbow. Sadly, the mermaid scratched his spotted tail, "When I found out that Shark had given himself to the sea witch, I went mad. But my mother and father wouldn't listen. So, I ran away from home. Brine followed. We swam to Neverland…"

Nixie shook her head, "Those prissy bimbos at the lagoon tricked us. They brought me and Brine to the sea witch in exchange for…" Nixie made a face, "…_a charm that would lure a crocodile_. Puh...what a waste..."

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

The mermaid rubbed the back of her neck, "I bargained with her. It was the sea witch's clear weakness. She thought my hair shimmery, so I gave her all of it to set Brine free. And Shark…"

Nixie caressed the name over her tongue, "…Shark and I traded places. He was livid. Very livid. He demanded for one last bargain…one where we would be together forever."

"The price was high," Nixie continued, a tremor in her voice, "the sea witch is not use to dealing with two lovers, only unrequited love. So she set impossible deeds for Shark. Shark could choose to cover the entire ocean floor with treasure or…or…"

"Me." Wendy finished quietly, "a life for a life."

Nixie nodded, although she did not seem remorsed. "The most powerful trade of all. But it's not that simple."

Nixie chose her words meticulously. "I…I have to kiss Shark before sunset tomorrow to turn into a human. But I can't break the surface before then."

Wendy stared at her hands. Nixie hadn't mentioned that the spell would be permanent, and Wendy would stay a mermaid forever, when she kissed Shark.

"Wendy…" Nixie glanced slyly at the girl's downcast eyes. Tactfully, in an effort to promote friendship, the mermaid touched Wendy's shoulder, "…I think that we could help each other."

"How?" Wendy asked faintly.

Nixie swam forward. "I can't go to the surface, but you can." Eagerly, she took Wendy's arm, "Let the pirates capture you. Tell Shark about the kiss and that he must jump into the water."

"Captured?" Color drained from Wendy's face, "B-but—"

"You must!" Nixie urged, shaking the girl's arm, "It's the only way!"

Wendy pulled her arm away. The prospect of being aboard that dreadful pirate ship with those horrible pirates was unbearable. She shuddered, remembering Captain Hook's piercing cerulean eyes and deadly, crooked hand playing with her hair. "Couldn't I just call out?"

"No," Nixie's voice was hardening, "Shark wouldn't be able to hear you. You are small and have a small voice. Ocean waves are loud and pirates are even louder."

"Nixie," Wendy begged, "the pirates—"

"Shark will be there!' Nixie said defensively. Phin nodded in agreement. When Wendy's eyes widened, the mermaid groped for a persuasive statement.

"Please!" Nixie grabbed the girl's hands, "I love Shark. It's true love. Besides—don't you want to be rescued?"

Gloom suddenly filled Wendy's face. Nixie stared as the girl turned away, "He doesn't care."

Nixie glanced at Phin. The leopard shark shrugged.

Dismissing mysterious individual that had turned the girl sour, Nixie reached out and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "How do you know he isn't trying to rescue you right now?"


	29. Chapter 29: Codfish

**Hi all-I am so overwhelmed by all the support, thank you. Pretty much you dudes rock.**

**Ok, lots of you have been asking for Mr. Pan. So without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Codfish**

"If one of you blockheads doesn't speak up, heads are going to roll!"

The line of Lost Boys trembled like leaves in the wind. Eyes on fire, Peter stomped in front of them, burning each boy with a midnight glare.

"I'm going to ask you all one more time," Peter leaned forward, teeth bared "Where is Wendy?"

Slightly groaned. Grudgingly, he stepped forward. "Pan," he began, "we've been looking since the pirate atta—"

"Not what I asked!" Peter barked, sending Slightly skipping back, "I want to know where Wendy is! Now!"

Michael started to cry. Peter rounded on him. "Michael! Up and front!"

"I don't know where she is!" Michael sobbed, holding Teddy under his chin, "But I miss Wendy! John said—"

"John?" Peter snapped, eyes flickering down the line. A quick head count revealed a missing top hat. "Slightly, where's John?"

"He went fishing with a _girl_!" crooned Curly, "On _purpose_! John and Tigerlily sittin' in a tree—"

"Curly!" Slightly hissed as Nibs yanked Curly's hood over his head, "Not the best time, Dummy!"

"Fishing?" Peter glowered, "When?"

Slightly jumped forward, eager to redeem himself. "Last night, Pan!" Peter's eyes narrowed as Slightly finished weakly, "…but…he…never came back. And he never said where he was going…yeah."

Peter clenched his fists. It was clear he'd dug himself into a dead end.

"All right, Men," he finally said. The Lost Boys stood erect, "We have to find Wendy. She may be in trouble."

Slightly held Michael's head against his thigh as the little boy whimpered. Peter glanced at Michael, but did not address the tears. Swallowing hard, the boy forced himself to stay calm and in command.

"Comb the Island! Curly, Cubby, search Blindman's Bluff. Nibs: Indian camp. Talk to the chief. Twins, you two cover Pegleg Point to Cannibal Cove. Slightly, take Tootles and Mikey to Crocodile Creek: and be careful!

"Right, Pan!"

"We'll make sure Mother gets home!"

"Make sure you do!" Peter shouted as the Lost Boys scattered, "Find her!"

Peter shook his head, speaking quietly to himself, "Please…find her…Tink!

The pixie drifted before the boy's nose, hands on her hips.

"Go organize the fairies," Peter said, lifting off the ground, "have them look in the deepest, darkest part of the jungle for Wendy while I check Mermaid Lagoo—Tink! Tink get back here!"

Swinging her tiny fists, Tinkebell chimed angrily as Peter snatched her wings.

"Stop that talk!" Peter shook the pixie, sprinkling magical dust everywhere, "Wendy would never run away!...It doesn't matter what I said, I know Wendy! She needs me!...Oh come on, don't say things like that! Tinkerbell—please."

Huffing like a blow fish, the pixie blew fairy dust into Peter's eyes.

"Tink!" Peter warned.

Throwing up her arms in exasperation, the pixie clanged like a broken bell as she buzzed into the forest.

"Thank you!" Peter grumbled after her golden trail. Taking one last look at Hangman's Tree, Peter was thunderstruck at how empty and lonely the dead tree seemed without Wendy inside it.

"I'm coming Wendy," whispered Peter, knuckles white, "I'll bring you home, even if you did run away from me."

The treetops skimmed beneath Peter's chest as he hurried through the air. As Mermaid Lagoon rushed toward him, Peter scanned the vista. Cupping both hands over his mouth, the boy called Wendy's name. So loudly did he call, that Peter failed to notice the shouts coming from the forest floor.

_ZING_!

Peter swerved as an arrow zipped under his armpit. "What the—?"

_ZING! ZING!_ Two more arrows pocketed the air around him, but not close enough for Peter to consider them dangerous. Just annoying.

Running down the side of a great oak, Peter dove into the forest and tackled the perpetrator. Arrows, quiver, and bow sprayed over the underbrush as Peter and the archer tumbled.

Skidding to a halt, Peter dug his knees into the archer's stomach and slashed out his dagger. A strong hand caught his wrist.

"Hold!" Black Antler kicked Peter off his stomach and sprung to his feet, "Wait!"

Breathing hard, Peter slowly lowered the dagger. Flicking the blade into his sheath, the boy glared at the brave. "I usually kill people that shoot at me."

Black Antler straightened his jerkin. "I meant no harm, Little Eagle. You were flying too fast to hear my call."

"What do you want?" Peter asked coldly. He knew that Black Antler was friendly with Wendy, and he despised the brave for it. "Quick!"

Ignoring Peter's harshness, Black Antler spoke urgently, "Wendy is not safe."

Anger seared through Peter's body and his blood boiled. "Where is she?" Peter demanded, advancing dangerously and reaching for his dagger.

Black Antler glared. "We don't know. Princess Tigerlily was fishing with one of your Lost Boys and hooked a dying merman that said Wendy's name—"

"—merman?" Peter's insides clenched as Tigerlily and John crashed through the underbrush, "That codfish! I knew it!"

"Pan! Pan!" Wheezing, John bent over his knees. Tigerlily stood beside him, anxious but unwinded. "Pan, its Wendy! I think my sister's in terrible trouble!"

"So I hear," Peter growled, "John whatsa matter with you? Why didn't you tell Slightly last night?"

Wiping his forehead, John tried to explain their predicament but Black Antler interrupted with uncommon discord, "Why weren't _you_ around last night, Little Eagle?"

"Indeed," John huffed, bolstered by Black Anter's audacity, "You said that you were going to find Wendy after the pirate attack!"

"I did! And you better shut your trap Jo—"

"Then why didn't she come back?"

"And who knows how long she has been missing, Little Eagle!"

"It's not my fault you Pit Heads! She left—"

"And you let her? Good heavens, there are wild animals in the woods!"

"And pirates!"

"And quick sand!"

"I'm warning both of y—"

"STOP IT!"

The three boys ducked as Tigerlily pitched the golden sapphire comb at their heads.

"Good Goddess!" The little Indian Princess stomped her foot so hard, wood toads leapt for cover, "Do you three keep your brains in your bottoms?"

Both Black Antler's and Peter's mouths hit the floor. Flabbergasted, John managed a proud smiled, "Princess!"

"You be quiet!" Tigerlily ordered, "And sit still before I stick you all like porcupines!"

John slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Now…" Tigerlily blew a puff of hot air, "Stop arguing and get on with the hunt! Black Anter—you spent all night healing the merman. Did he say anything else that John and I did not hear before he escaped?"

Monitoring the princess like she was a rattlesnake, Black Antler shook his head. "I am sorry, Princess. The merman swam off once his fin was restored. I could not catch him in the dark."

"What did he say?" Peter asked tersely. Tigerlily frowned, but Peter was much too heated to be intimidated.

"He said Wendy's name, multiple times," John said, scratching his head, "…and I believe '_thank you for not killing me'_ was also part of the conversation."

"He was gouged very badly," Black Antler added, rubbing both hands against his thighs, "there was blood everywhere and his neck was too bruised to speak above a whisper. But after we unhinged the hook, he twisted into the water and disappeared."

"Which direction?"

Black Antler shook his head. "Little Eagle, he could have changed directions a hundred times underwater. But…" Black Antler conceded under Peter's scowl, "…at first he went toward the serpent in the stars."

"South?"

"Yes," Tigerlily spoke darkly, "Mermaid Lagoon."

Peter rubbed his jaw. "Mermaid Lagoon…Mermaid…" The boy looked down as his toe brushed against the sapphire comb. Picking it up, Peter rotated the comb contemplatively, as if Wendy's whereabouts where encrypted in the gold metal.

Without warning, Peter stood.

"I'm going to Mermaid Lagoon," the boy announced, sticking the comb under his vine belt, "the mermaids said they saw that merman dealing with Hook's pirates! If anyone can help find Wendy, the mermaids ca—"

Tigerlily scoffed. Black Antler looked dubious.

"What?" Peter's patience was running thin, "If you have something else to say, _Princess_, then say it!"

Tigerlily's mouth curled in disgust. "I would not trust the mermaids if my life depended on it."

"Or…" Black Antler placed a hand on Tigerlily's shoulder, "if another's life depended on it."

John exchanged confused glances with Peter. "I realize that you ladies aren't fond of the mermaids, but it seems to me this is our only lead to find my sister. Besides, haven't the mermaids always been cordial?"

Tigerlily looked like she'd swallowed a slug. Also grimacing, Black Antler looked bluntly at John, "Get your head out of the clouds Owl Eyes."

"I _beg_ your pardon!"

"That's enough!" Kicking off the ground, Peter flew into the air. "John's right, the mermaids are Wendy's only chance and I'm going to find out what they know!"

Tigerlily shook her head violently, "Don't you listen. Little Eagle?"

"No!" Peter snapped, grasping a tree branch, "I'm going to Mermaid Lagoon and you can't stop me. If the mermaids are right, that merman may have pulled Hook into this."

The very thought of his little Wendy Bird at Hook's mercy made Peter blind with rage. Turning, Peter flew into the treetops.

"Rally the Lost Boys!" Peter yelled over his shoulder and wind streamed down, "get ready for a fight!"

The early morning light was watered down to a diluted yellow, but Peter could see the mermaids clearly as he blazed into Mermaid Lagoon. The lagoon still stank of smoke and gunpowder but the mermaids had managed to nicely rearrange the splintered rocks and nurture the coral beds back to life.

"Look!" Elated squeals greeted the boy, "It's Peter! Yoooooo hooooo! Yooooo hoooo!"

"Girls!" Peter swooped onto the tallest pink rock to ensure he would be heard, "Girls, I need your help!"

The boy waited for the splashing and giggling to stop. "Oh yes, yes!" the mermaids chirped, patting their hair and batting their eyelashes, "anything for you Peter!"

"Whatever you need," the redhead mermaid leaned dreamily against the pink rock, "I'd just adore to help you personally. What does Peter need?"

Gratified that his idea was working, Peter crouched down, "I need you to help me find Wendy!"

The smile disappeared. Reclining slightly, the mermaid swished her red hair between her fingers. "Who?" she asked innocently.

"Wendy!" Peter repeated impatiently, "Wendy! You know Wendy!"

"Do I?" The redhead glanced at her sisters. Peter noticed vaguely that the blonde, normally so fussy about her complexion, was covered in splotchy pink welts. "No…no, I don't think we know who you are talking about, Peter."

"Wendy!" Peter slammed his fist against the rock, "You've swam with her! She's a pretty girl with beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, and a beautiful smile—"

"Oh no Peter!" The redhead hissed like a rabid animal, "No we haven't seen that ugly girl!"

"Don't call her that!" Pouncing off the rock, Peter grabbed as the redhead swam away, "Wendy is not ugly and I need to find her! Wait! You said there was a merma—"

"Don't ask us such things!" snarled the mermaids, disappearing into the water, "We do not care about the dratted human girl! We hope she is sleeping in the crocodiles stomach! We only care for Peter Pan!"

"Wait! Get back here!" Peter fluttered desperately over the water. "Come back!" he yelled, slapping the ripples left by the submerged mermaids, "Come back! Come back! I need your help! Come back!"

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

Peter spun about.

"You!"

Curled over a fractured rock was Brine. Body bruised and jaw firm, the merman stared darkly as Peter charged.

As Peter reached for Brine's neck, the merman seized a conch shell and flung it at the boy.

"Come closer," Brine warned hoarsely, "I'll drown you before you kill me."

"Where is Wendy!" Peter shouted, pointing his dagger, "What have you done with her?"

Brine's silver eyes flashed. "I tried to save her, which is more than you ever did."

"What?" Peter advanced, knife arched behind his head, "I've been protecting her from you!"

"I'm not trying to hurt her!" Brine growled, his gills twitching painfully, "I didn't mean...I couldn't stop...it's just…it's just…"

"It's just, what?" Peter yelled. Brine dodged, but Peter caught him under the chin. Yanking back, Peter pressed the tip of his dagger against the merman's cheek, "Tell me where she is! NOW!"

Choking, Brine bucked and writhed. But Peter did not release the merman until Brine grabbed the blade. Surprised, Peter flinched, giving Brine the leeway to dip into the lagoon.

"I don't have Wendy!" Brine spit, his bleeding palm spreading across the water, "The pirates handed her over to the sea witch!"

"Hook!" Peter stabbed at Brine, "Then you are a pirate spy! You let them capture Wendy!"

"I tied to save her!" Brine's cheeks burned blue and his voice boomed like thunder. "Are you blind? This is not the first time trouble as found Wendy! Neverland is not kind to those with kind hearts! She has needed someone to protect her and now, when it is too late, you expect to finally play hero?"

Brine didn't bother to stop the tears. "I have been the one to chase away Wendy's fears and hold her close! Wendy needs me! And I am going to save her!"

Brine dove. Peter followed, but the merman was too swift. Reacting with a pointless display of rage, Peter ripped the sapphire comb from his belt and threw it at the merman's ripples. With a small plunk, the comb sunk into the ocean.

Shaking, Peter screamed. Breathing hard, the boy squeezed his hair between his hands, trying to stop the storm in his head.

Hook. The merman had said Hook.

"Codfish…"


	30. Chapter 30: Mermaid Aboard

**Chapter 30:** **Mermaid Aboard**

Crabs clipped at Wendy's fin. The chopping sound bounced from the sandy ocean bottom and to the hull of the Jolly Rodger.

"What do they want?" Wendy asked, shaking away a sharp claw.

Nixie glanced uneasily as she helped the girl navigated through the water. Punching the biggest bully in the middle of his green shell, Nixie pulled Wendy into the shadow of the ship, "More minions of the sea witch. She's offered a reward for your capture."

Nixie raised her hand to slap another crustacean, but Phin was faster and enjoyed an early lunch. Arm poised, Nixie made a face at the crab army, "Crabs usually bargain for cheerier dispositions. Oh, here, hold on to this!"

Squinting, Wendy saw what Nixie was pointing to, and collapsed on the Jolly Roger's anchor. Looping her arms around the large chains, Wendy hung, allowing her aching tail to stretch.

Swatting at the crabs, Nixie joined the girl. Few crabs tried to scuttle up the anchor, but most sulked in the sand, clicking their claws.

"W—what ever are they doing?" Wendy's voice quivered as the clicking became deafening, "Why are they clicking so?"

Slowly, Nixie backed up the anchor, "They're calling the sea witch."

Wendy hugged the chain, "Oh dear…oh no…"

Phineas yelped like a puppy as a crab clonked his nose. Growling, Nixie scooped Phin under her arms.

"We don't have much time," muttered the mermaid as Phin whined. Bearing her silver eyes into Wendy's, Nixie pointed to the crabs, "They will have the sea witch on our tails like clams on butter. Either we leave now or you..."

Unable to finish, Nixie nodded at the barnacle crusted hull of the Jolly Roger. As Wendy peeked up apprehensively, Nixie waggled the chain, "Trust me! This will work!"

"But…Neverland is awfully far away." Wendy bit her lower lip as Nixie squeezed Phin, "What if…what if…"

A cold current washed over the sandy stretch, turning the butterflies in Wendy's stomach to ice. Above them, the Jolly Roger creaked like a banshee.

"Why are you so afraid?"

Wendy looked down at Nixie, hurt by the mermaid's biting tone. Even underwater, Nixie's eyes were glassy. Agitated, the mermaid continued, "Mother of pearl, I'm trying to help you! Do you think your chances of being rescued are any better under the sea?"

Nixie glared at the sun rays, slanting lower through the blue water. "Stop worrying. If you have anybody that cares about you on land," said the mermaid, without looking at Wendy, "then you'll know this is the only way."

The crabs clicked harder in Wendy's silence. Fuming, Nixie twisted up her head. Wendy's lower lip was trembling, but her eyes were directed at the Jolly Roger looming overhead. Closing her eyes, Wendy turned from Nixie. Then whispering sadly to the ocean, Wendy remembered, "…go and never, ever come back…"

The Jolly Roger rocked, reading the girl's mind.

"Y—you're right." Shaking away tears, Wendy raised her arm and grasped the next link with her little hand, "I must stop pretending."

Taken aback, Nixie watched Wendy daintily climb the thick chain. Helpfully boosting the girl's flopping tail, Nixie stammered, "I…well…I know it's going to work out. You'll see!"

Wendy closed her eyes and climbed higher.

"Tell Shark!" Nixie called as the crabs crawled in panicked circles, "I'll be waiting under the ship! Remember—before sunset! And one more thing!"

Nixie cupped her hands to her mouth, trying to dispel the guilt bubbling inside her as the girl's head left the water, "Thank you, Wendy!"

* * *

"Yo ho, ho! Look at what we've caught in our net!"

"Aye! We've got her now!"

Weighed down by the heavy, wet net, Wendy sagged across the deck, trying to remain upright on her hands. Head bowed, Wendy lifted her eyes, searching for Shark. But the pirates crowded too close and her mermaid body was drying in the evening sun.

Relocating environments had been a brutal change. Unprepared, Wendy had been alarmed by the scalding dryness of the air. Although she could breath, Wendy felt like her insides were on fire and her eyes were shriveling in their sockets.

Clutching her throat, Wendy tried to call out, but the pirates laughed and dragged the girl to an intrigued Captain Hook.

"Dear me, dear me."

Wendy slumped flaccidly as the pirates shook her from the net. Kneeling, Captain Hook lifted Wendy's chin, "What have we here?"

"It looks to be the young miss, Capn!" Smee twittered, fingers fluttering over his cheeks, "Oh dear, what a state! What shall we do with her, Capn?"

"Do? What shall we do with her, Mr. Smee?"

Wickedly, the pirates heckled. "I've a few suggestions," grinned Gentleman Johnny, nudging a nonreceptive Turk.

Captain Hook was too delighted to shoot off Gentleman Johnny's blabbering lips, although the thought did cross his fancy. Instead, the captain ordered for his most magnificent tricone and sharpest hook.

"And hang our little temptress! Ornament the ship! Make sure she can be seen! Then set the sails, Mates!"

"Finest hat…sharpest hook…ornament…and set sail…" Flustered, Smee counted the strewn of duties on his fat fingers, "…but why Capn?"

Hook gave the heartiest laugh as ever heard over the Neverseas. "Smee you fool, don't you see?"

"Oh me, oh my…" Fidgeting under Hook's toothy grin, the boatswain pulled up his striped shirt and polished his spectacles, "…impressing the sea witch you are? Before she sinks the ship looking for the little miss?"

The captain guffawed so loudly the sails shook. Pinching Smee's ear, Hook yanked the boatswain across the deck.

"Smee you ass!" Hook rumbled, nudging his toe under Wendy's waist. "You forget Mr. Smee, the sea witch and I made a barter!"

Flipping the girl onto her back, Hook pulled Smee so he was staring into Wendy's eyes, "Our lost pirate treasure for the death of Peter Pan, should he ever come flying to the rescue his little temptress!"

Wendy's eyes dilated. Trying to protest, she clawed at Hook's doublet but the captain swapped Smee's ear for the girl's wrist.

"And come Peter Pan will!" Hook announced, wrenching Wendy up, "When his beauty is hanging from the mast!"

"N—no!" Wendy coughed, wincing as her shoulder strained in its socket, "no!"

"Oh yes, my beauty!" laughed the captain, tracing the boarder of Wendy's jaw with his hook, "I do believe he will come! And promptly! Oh now, now, my beauty…don't fret! We'll give dear Peter Pan a good and fair chase."

Bustling with the rigging, the pirates cursed and growled.

Hook leaned forward. Wendy felt the pirate's black moustache brushing against her ear, "And when the invincible boy does fly into my little trap…"

Wendy shouted as Hook released her wrist and watched the girl slam against the planks.

"…the sea witch will blast Peter Pan with her black magic! And when she does…" Hook bowed his head, allowing Smee to place a fully plumed tricone over his perfect black curls, "…I want to look my best!"

"Arggghh!" cheered the pirates, hoisting the sails.

"Enough talk!" snarled Hook, resting his boot against Wendy's neck. "Mullins, Scallop, Jukes, raise anchor! Crow, up top! Cutter, down below! Starkie, to stern and be lively about it! And…Mr. Shark… "

Returning from the crow's nest, Shark jumped the last few feet from the rigging. His bright eyes scanned the hustle, trying to sort out the commotion. "Aye, Capn? What—"

Shark froze.

"Capn…" stepping forward, Shark stared at Wendy, "Capn…the lass!"

"What a happy coincidence," delicately, Hook slid Wendy towards Shark with his toe, "Mr. Shark. String this little…_mermaid_ to the rigging."

Shark didn't answer. Sharp teeth visible through a slack mouth, the pirate stood still as stone. "Capn… this is foul. Trickery of the sea wi—"

"Mr. Shark," Hook snapped impatiently, "you have your orders. Make speed, for we set sail."

Shark jolted, as if Hook had shot him. "No Capn! Capn! Sunset is not far coming!"

"I am aware, Mr. Shark," Hook placed a hand over his hilt, "Now to the mermaid with you!"

"But Capn!" Stepping over Wendy, Shark seized hook's doublet, "Hold the sails! What of my bargain?"

"Off you Scrog!"

"Capn! My Nixie? Capn! ARGG!"

Shark jerked, cupping his mouth in his hands. Blood dripped between his fingers as the captain wiped his hook clean on the pirate's chest.

"I care little for your curse and less for your fish whore!" Gripping Shark's neck, Hook shoved the pirate to the deck. Shark stumbled, falling to his knees and catching Wendy's arm.

Advancing, Hook latched his fingers under Shark's bleeding mouth. "I only care that Pan dies! Your misery is the perfect fulcrum to my plan. Now, rope the girl before I have you swinging from Jack Ketch beside her!"


	31. Chapter 31: So Close We Are

**Hi All-sorry this is so late! I started school again, and I gotta get that 4.0! BUT that does not mean I am going to stop writing, Hell no! Updates will just not be everyday, unfortunately. But I promise to update every weekend! I've gotten a lot of great requests and suggestions for the end of the story, so writing these last few chapters will be really interesting with all the awesome input!**

**Enojy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31: So Close We Are**

Blood red sun rays spilled over the Jolly Roger, staining the sails and bathing the deck. As the day fell, the ocean turned scarlet but the water was cold.

Nixie's fingers scraped the hull. A sliver of ocean rippled over her head. Hovering just beyond the blurred ship, the mermaid saw a neon orb.

Sunset was near.

"Please…" Nixie prayed. The magic locked inside the sun pulled gently on the mermaid's soul, "please…please…please…"

* * *

Shark spit blood.

Hook's crooked shadow left his face, leaving behind a split in the pirate's lip. Shark did not move except to claw a hand over his chest; sucking his breath, the pirate felt that his heart had been gutted, leaving nothing but an empty skin.

"Sh—Shaah—Shark…"

The pirate's eyes lifted into the throbbing red sunlight. Through the fire eating his soul, Shark was faintly conscious of the small hand touching his foot.

"Sh—Sh—Shark. Shark!"

"WHAT!"

In one violent, incoherent motion Shark released his anger. Half screaming and half growling, the pirate propelled the back of his hand across Wendy's face.

Ears cracking and eyes bursting, the girl slammed onto her stomach, too stunned to cry. Tasting the rancidness of the hull's wooden planks, Wendy tried to lift her head. Immediately, pain radiated between her ears. Vision swimming, Wendy opened her mouth to cry against the needles stabbing through her head.

Two hot hands seized Wendy's throat, crushing her voice. Strangling under Shark's hands, Wendy felt her chest constricting as the pirate lifted her from the deck. The pirate's eyes smoldered with hatred under the glare of the setting sun.

Tears burning, Wendy clutched Shark's wrists. She whimpered as the pirate squeezed harder.

"Goodbye…"Shark growled, fingers sinking into her gills.

"N-n-n-ni-ni-xie!"

Shark stopped. Heart grinding against his chest, the pirate stared at the girl's tear stained face. Desperately scraping the pirate's hands, Wendy gasped though a mouthful of tears, "Nixie—kiss—under—water—spell—sunset…"

Shark stared.

Then, exhaling the breath he was holding, the pirate dropped the mermaid, turned and walked to the edge of the deck.

* * *

"…Shark…"

Nixie could feel the pressure of the sky bowing against the ocean as a dark figure appeared above the escutcheon. Heart stirring a storm, Nixie pressed her hands against the ceiling of waves as the pirate threw a leg over the railing.

"Shark!" Nixie called elatedly, her smile dancing, "Shark! Shark! I'm here! I'm—"

Nixie froze as if the ocean had turned to ice.

For just as Shark pushed himself off the stern, a green line dove from the sky and into the pirate's chest. The flying blur hit Shark like a whip, knocking him backwards onto the pirate ship.

And as Nixie screamed, the sun set.


	32. Chapter 32: Too Late

**Being a weekend warrior/writer sucks...sorry I can't update every day! But I hope you like this next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32**: **Too Late**

Peter pelted into the pirate like a bullet.

Sightless to the danger, the boy charged onto the ship, fighting through the pirate. For a split second, Peter vied for the advantage, grappling with the rough fingers. They careened through the air. Then, with a sharp thud the pirate collided into mast. Slumping, Shark fell unconscious, Peter's shadow skipping over the tear on his cheek.

Sustained by the momentum, Peter tumbled across the deck until tripping over a small figure laid over loose rigging. Snapping up his head, the boy frantically began to untangle his legs, waving his dagger at the small figure.

But it was not a pirate. It was not at all what Peter expected.

It was a mermaid. She was dry and dying. Peter shifted, oblivious to the alarm sweeping port to starboard. Only a small shaving of her face was visible, but the boy was struck by her beautiful contours.

And yet, the mysterious mermaid felt familiar. Everything about her, the curl of her hair, the curve of her back, even the pattern of her breathing, intrigued Peter.

Reaching, the boy took the mermaid's shoulder. Light blue scales flaked onto his palm as Peter rolled the mermaid into the light of the setting sun.

"…no…"

The shock hit Peter like a spear, gutting him raw. Chills twisting up his spine, Peter pulled Wendy into his arms. Thunderstruck, Peter's dark eyes grew wide with horror. Stranger feelings that he had ever felt mixed with Peter's anger as he touched Wendy's bare body.

Someone had hurt her. She was cold as ice and although it made him shudder, Peter noticed gruff marks streaked across the girl's tail. Large welts blistered her wrists and cheek. And a dark line of blood trickled over the magical spot in the corner of Wendy's lips.

"Wendy…" Stroking away her bangs with his calloused fingers, Peter fought the quaver in his voice. He wished she would wake up.

"Wendy… my Wendy." Hugging her close, the boy whispered, "What have they done to you?"

The ship reeled in confusion as pirates raced fore, aft, port, and starboard, searching for Pan in the darkening sky. Therefore, it was only when Wendy cringed painfully did Peter hear her small voice.

"…Peter?"

The pirates thundered over the deck, barking like seadogs and brandishing cutlasses. Head jerking, Peter looked swiftly into Wendy's cloudy eyes. Breathing weakly, the girl's head lagged as her fingers brushed Peter's chest. Worriedly, Peter cupped his hand under Wendy's cheek.

"Wendy…Wendy, I'm here. I'm here to save you!"

"…Peter…" The deck shook beneath the children and suddenly Wendy's eyes flared open, "Peter! Peter it's a tra—"

"PAN!"

"There he is!"

"Get the red rat!"

"Don't let him escape!"

In a blur, Peter leapt to his feet and charged for the sails. But as he lifted from the deck, Wendy's tail slipped under his arm. Fingers sliding across the smooth scales, Peter lost his grip as Wendy fell into the pirates.

"No!"

Without hesitating, Peter dove back into the vicious throng. Bullets poked holes in the air as cutlasses grazed Peter's skin. Camouflaging himself with the night, the boy snaked through brawling pirates like a shadow, exchanging blows and calling Wendy's name.

Ropes started to fly, catching Peter's neck. Reaching over his head, Peter yanked at the noose, nearly dislodging Billy's Juke's shoulder blades. As the young pirate stumbled forward, Peter cut himself free and shot into the air.

"HOLD! OR SHE DIES!"

Peter lurched, dagger spinning in his hand. The blade twirled but almost dropped as Peter saw Wendy, a gun cocked against her temples and the captain's hook around her neck.

"Surrender!" Demanded Hook, pressing the pistol into Wendy's forehead until the girl gasped in pain, her fingers curled around the metal hook, "Surrender! If you want her to live!"

Frozen, Peter stared. His chest was pounding so hard he couldn't breathe. Never, in all his adventures had Peter felt such dread. He had battled every pirate and rescued his Neverland friends with a prank up his sleeve and twinkle in his eye countless times before.

But when Peter saw the girl, the girl _he_ had found behind the second star to the right, trapped in an evil spell, hurt by ruthless pirates, and even embraced by a strange merman he was enraged. Enraged and…afraid.

Peter's dagger clattered across the deck. Fists curled, the boy's face seethed but his eyes were fearful as Hook spoke into Wendy's curls.

"That's a good boy. Now…down, down, down we go…"

Peter hovered, distracted as Wendy struggled, her tail curling above the deck.

"Don't…don't!" Wendy coughed, her throat catching beneath the hook. "Peter…don't!"

"Be quiet!" Hook snarled. Behind him, the waves captured moonlight and tossed it back onto Peter, frozen in the air.

"Come down, Boy!" Clicking the trigger taut, Hook glared. Below Peter, Shark stirred to consciousness. The loaded pistol glowed red against Wendy's eyes.

Hook bared his teeth. "One. Last. Chance."

Peter met Wendy's eyes. Then, he lowered to the deck.

"ARGH!"

Peter snapped to attention. Out of the blue, from the ocean waves, a small, golden object sailed over the railing, hitting Captain Hook squarely in the face. Cheekbone cracking, Hook jerked. The pistol detonated, firing into the crow's nest as the sapphire comb spiraled across the deck.

"Mates!" Hook roared, anticipating Peter's attack. Blood ran down the pirate's cheek like a red tear, "Mates! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Peter charged. But before he ducked under the captain's hook, Peter glimpsed Brine cutting alongside the ship. The merman was shouting and gesturing to the ocean, but Peter had already closed one hand around the sapphire comb and the other around Wendy's waist.

A marlinspike knocked the nape of Peter's neck. Growling, Peter rolled out of Hook's reach, Wendy in his arms. With a thud, the boy hit the ship's railing. Splinters exploded above his head as the pirates open fired.

"Wendy hold on!" Clutching the girl with all his might, Peter grabbed the edge of the railing and flung himself over the side of the ship.

For a second the children fell. For a second, happy thoughts returned to Peter as he held Wendy safe. For a second, Peter started to fly.

But a second later, a black tentacle shot into Peter's path and wrenched the children back onto the ship. Peter slammed onto the deck. Ears ringing, Peter ran his hand up and down Wendy's back, feeling if she was hurt. Turning, he pressed his cheek against hers.

"Wendy? Wendy no!"

Without warning, Wendy was yanked from Peter's arms. Peter grabbed for the girl's hand, but three muscular tentacles squeezed around him like giant pythons. Twisting his face free, Peter jerked against the tentacles but lost his orientation as the seawitch suspended the boy upside down before Captain Hook.

Kicking and biting, Peter pulled against the tentacles as Hook approached. Skipping introductions with the infamous seawitch, Peter lunged at the cecaelian imprisoning his Wendy.

"Let her go! You big fat octopus!"

Momentarily, the pale eyes glowed red. Then, with a gruesome smile, the seawitch smoothed a tentacle through Peter's tousled, red hair.

"Too bad, Lover Boy," Peter struggled as Wendy's eyes disappeared under a black tentacle, "this blue bird belongs to me."

"What are you talking about?" Peter strained with all his might, "She's not a mermaid! She doesn't belong to you! Turn her back into a girl! Wendy! Hold on! Hold—"

The seawitch grinned as Peter shouted through Hook's hand. Behind the captain, the seawitch spotted Shark, his face torn with broken hope. Pointedly, the seawitch glanced to the western horizon. Then, she looked to Shark. It was delicious. She could feel his heart breaking.

"_Kiss the Shark underwater, before the set of the sun."_

The pirate's eyes shined angrily as the seawitch recited her spell. As she spoke, lifting onto the railing, the seawitch's curse clutched the starry sky.

"_Fail to make mer a human, and let the curse be undone!_"

Under the writhing tentacles, Wendy screamed.

"You want your little girl?" Laughing wickedly, the seawitch hung Wendy by her neck, strangling the girl's cries. Horrified, Peter watched as Wendy quivered violently against the black magic sparking over her small body.

"Then little girl she will be!" boomed the seawitch, her face crazy with delight as Shark rushed forward, "The curse is broken! This little girl _and_ the little mermaid…"

The seawitch pointed a sharp, lavender finger at Shark, "…belong to me."

"No!" With a powerful lunge, Shark grabbed Peter's dagger from the deck. "We made a deal!"

"Precisely, Handsome! The cards have been dealt and played!" Tipping over the edge of the ship, the seawitch dropped Peter onto the deck, "A kiss is a powerful thing to loose! And you're too late! Enjoy boys!"

Shark screamed, hurling the dagger at the seawitch's black heart as Hook fired a bullet into Peter's.


	33. Chapter 33: Drown Her

**Author's Note: THANK YOU all so much for waiting. I would never abandon Wendy, Brine, and Peter! It's hard to put your dreams on the back burner during the week...**

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts. So expect the next chapter soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Drown Her**

"Poor little blue bird," the sea witch snarled, pulling Wendy mercilessly through the waves. The black magic burned over the girl like fire, reversing the curse and melting away her scales, gills, and fin. Half fish and half human, Wendy recoiled as her gills closed, trapping seawater inside her lungs.

Ignoring the girl's choked cries, the seawitch clutched the end of her tentacle, hacked short by Peter's dagger. Syrupy innards oozed into the ocean as the seawitch sung out for her two eel henchmen.

"Poopsies, Poopsies!"

Squeezing the end of her tentacle, the seawitch waited as the moray eels swooped to their mistress's aid. Mouths gaping, the two eels snaked around the cecaelian like black ribbons, swallowing her tentacle entrails.

"Eat quickly, my lovelies." The seawitch knotted the end of her bleeding tentacle, pale eyes wide and alert, "Quickly before that loathsome crocodile smells mommsy and I loose our chance to drown this little blue bird."

Hampered by her injury and the struggling girl, the seawitch was less swift. Vigilantly, the eels watched for the crocodile. Exchanging wicked winks, the eels knew they would not have to lookout for long. Soon, the little girl would drown and their mistress would swim faster.

Gulping the trail of tentacle scraps, the eels giggled evilly. Eyes glowing, they wriggled after the seawitch as she disappeared into the ocean.

But the eels' glee masked a second danger. From under the Jolly Roger, Brine tore after the receding seawitch as quickly as his broken tail allowed. Silver eyes angry, the merman did not notice Peter and Shark crashing into the ocean above him.

Burned and battered Peter tumbled under the water. Shark's large body forced him deeper. Gunshots ringing in his ears, Peter maneuvered sluggishly, pushing the pirate off his head.

Once untangled, Peter kicked furiously, diving deep into the ocean. Although Hook's shot had been meant for the boy's heart, the bullet had ricocheted off Peter's dagger when Shark threw it at the sea witch. The dagger had rebounded, slicing clear through the seawtich's tentacle.

The mayhem hit when the dagger spiraled though the longboat cables. As the longboats crashed to the deck, the pirates scattered, allowing Peter the second he needed to jump off the ship. Dodging the captain's hook and crashing dinghies, Shark had leapt after Peter, skimming for Nixie as he fell.

As Peter kicked, pockets of water turned white as the longboats belly-flopped into the ocean. Vaguely noticing Shark swimming towards safety, Peter swam harder to the ocean floor where his dagger had stuck into the soft sand.

Savagely, Peter twisted upright and squinted through the brine. Whether it was the murky water or hypoxia, Peter's heart began to race.

Wendy was gone.

Desperately, Peter darted forward. Then he doubled back. Mind racing and lungs screaming, he reversed directions again but was quickly overwhelmed by the empty, gaping ocean.

Bubbles poured from the boy's mouth as delicate hands laced under Peter's arms and pulled him up. Before breaking the surface, Peter glimpsed three pairs of beautiful mermaid eyes.

"There! Capn! To starboard!"

"Fire!" Hook roared as Peter ducked underwater, "Blast it! Fire! Fire!"

Bullets spit by Peter, cutting through the water. Opening his eyes, Peter saw the three mermaids, looking at him confusingly.

Spurred by a sudden idea, Peter stroked toward the mermaids.

_Blow me a bubble!_ he mouthed urgently.

Bullets pelted into the water with sharp, sucking sounds as the mermaids smiled.

"You want to swim with us?" the redhead mermaid asked, her tail swaying eagerly. Smiling, her sisters began to pat their hair to perfection. Their faces fell as Peter vigorously shook his head.

_Wendy!_ he mouthed, bubbles pouring from his throat. _To save Wendy! Quick!_

Earnestly, the boy reached out but was surprised when the redhead swerved away. Behind, her sisters started to hiss evilly as the mermaids faded into the ocean.

_Wait!_ Peter called, choking on seawater. Not daring to surface for a second breath, the boy kicked after the mermaids. _Wait! She'll drown!_

Angrily, the redhead looked over her shoulder. "Good!" she snipped, seaweed trailing from her shiny fin, "Then I won't have to drown the ugly thing myself!"

_Wait!_ Peter gargled over the vindictive chorus of "Ta-ta, Peter! Ta-ta!" _Wait! Wait! No!_

Furiously, Peter punched his fist through the water. It connected—unexpectedly—with a spotted shark. The shark, surprised as Peter, yelped like a puppy before scuttling into the arms of another mermaid.

Peter blinked.

Momentarily forgetting his urgency, Peter stared at the mermaid. It was not her unfamiliarity, short hair, savage blue-violet tail, or pet shark that mesmerized the boy; rather, Peter was captivated because he had never seen a mermaid cry before.

The tears prickling in her huge, silver eyes sparkled like diamonds. They rolled silently off her cheeks and fell through the blue water with a cheerless, flickering light.

The mermaid stared at Peter. Then, following a sad upward glance, she blew a bubble.

Peter hung in the water before he realized what mermaid had done. Jerking from his trance, Peter charged and chomped the pearly bubble between his teeth. With a cold, tingling _whoosh_, the boy could suddenly breathe underwater.

Unnoticed, the mermaid steadied Peter as his breathing adjusted. It was only when a stringent cry echoed across the ocean, did Peter's determination reinstate.

"Wendy…"

Peter met the mermaid's eyes. Blinking away the last of her tears, Nixie took the boy's wrist. Penetrating the dark ocean, the mermaid confirmed the unhappy thought Peter had been hiding.

"Hurry. She'll be dead soon."


	34. Chapter 34: Angry Before the Storm

**Author's Note: Big deep breath...so sorry everyone. I know this is a late update times a million. I know you are sick of hearing this...but school school school. blah blah blah **

**There are 4-5 chapters left in this story. **(at the last chapter, I have a poll for all of you, for a potential next story. There are a couple of options, but I want to know what you all want to read. But again...that comes later)**. In any case, I have spring break after this week. Now, I am having wisdom teeth surgery during vacation (yippie) so I will out of comish for a few days. Still, since I can't exercise/train post surgery, I expect to be writing a lot during recovery.**

**Thanks again. And sorry again :P. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Angry Before the Storm **

"Well, Poopsies…what have we here?"

Brine slammed into the corals. Reef fragments broke over his head as black sand billowed into his eyes. Flinging out a hand to block the seawitch, Brine struggled through the debris as the moray eels pummeled into his chest. Pain seared up his spine as the seawitch clenched her tentacles around his wounded fin. With a sickening thud, the merman collided with the ocean floor. Powerful, coiling muscles climbed up his body but Brine could only see two pale eyes in the darkness.

"Well!" snarled the seawitch, her tentacles sprinting up Brine's neck, "If it isn't the little merman!"

Pressing her clawed fingers against Brine's throat, the seawitch leaned her voluptuous weight into the merman. Her chalky eyes glowed against Brine's contorted face as he fought to free his arms.

"What?" crooned the seawitch. Her face sagged with mock concern as Brine reached over her shoulder. Watching his fingers strain, the seawitch tilted her tentacles forward. "What is it, Lover Boy? Looking for this?"

Wickedly, the sea witch laughed as Brine wrenched toward Wendy.

"Wendy!" Brine yelled, grabbing for the girl's hand as she tumbled lifelessly down the black tentacles. The seawitch threw back her laughter as the merman's fingertips grazed Wendy's.

"Wendy!" Gasping, Brine stretched with all his might, as the seawitch dug into his skin. Desperately, Brine called again but the girl's eyes were limp and empty.

"Don't!" Pushing up on his elbow, Brine seized Wendy's hand but the seawitch pulled it out of reach. "No! croaked the merman, "Wendy! Hold on! Don't leave me!"

"Ohhhhhh…this is so precious it's disgusting! Tch..tch… _More's the pity of a broken heart; for ill fated love is ill to start_."

Pain sawed through the hidden kiss as the witch recited her incantation. Brine screamed, pressing the corner of his mouth into the sand.

Although blinded by the evil magic radiating from the hidden kiss, up his cheek and across his teeth, Brine saw Wendy. And every last part of the merman wanted to believe he saw the girl's eyes flicker.

_Is she alive?_

"Wendy!" Brine was incoherent, his screams echoing distortedly across the ocean. Holding desperately to one happy thought and grinding all his will onto Wendy's silent face, the merman fought.

"Don't be afraid!" The words exploded, blasting the agonizing magic from the corner of Brine's mouth. The outburst was sufficient to startle the seawitch, but the merman was still the weaker.

"She's done nothing!" Brine begged, the moray eels knotting around his neck. Strangling against the scaly noose, Brine lost sight of Wendy as the black tentacles constricted over her face, "Let her go! She's done nothing! She was tri—"

"Nothing?" Voice curling with laughter, the seawitch relaxed her tentacles. Dotingly, she stroked the merman's cheek as Wendy drifted slowly to the ocean floor.

"You poor soul," the seawitch caressed Brine's face gently, his taut muscles buzzing beneath her fingers, "You poor unfortunate soul. You really believe this little blue bird has done nothing?"

Precisely, as if she were picking though a box of delicacies, the sea witch pinched the corner of Brine's mouth. The hidden kiss burned white hot. Involuntarily, Brine arched his back to the threshold of snapping.

But the pain was only a provocative, an inflammatory agent burning away Brine's shields and uprooting his deepest secrets. Brine felt the seawitch gutting his mind; scorching it raw with her black magic until she'd exhumed the merman's greatest hope and greatest fear.

"She will never love you."

Brine dropped like a bag of dead meat.

Beautiful tears disappeared into the ocean as he stared at Wendy's grey face. Strange. Even near her death, Brine could only remember the sunshine in Wendy's enormously blue eyes whenever she looked at him. Or…was it only when he looked at her?

"You say she's done nothing?"

Roughly, the seawitch dragged Wendy across the sand. Once suspended, the seawitch gave the girl a quick, hard shake.

"Well," the seawitch hooked a finger under Brine's collarbone as small sparks electrified Wendy's eyes, "Let's find out. Let the girl's last breath be spent on seeing the heart she has broken."

Brine screamed, crying Wendy's name as the seawitch threaded her sharp fingers into the soft tissue under his collar bone, reopening the white scar across his chest.

_SLASH!_

Cutting through the water like a knife, Nixie charged into the seawitch.

"Brine!" Nixie barked, rebounding off the seawitch and rolling across the sand. Behind her, Phin snapped viciously at the hissing moray eels.

"Brine! Swim! Sw—"

"You little urchin!"

The water spun with dirty bubbles and swirling sand as Nixie gasped against the tentacles. Pulling vainly to free her neck Nixie growled at the two pale eyes.

"Monster!"

The eyes glowed red. "I'll make you writhe little mer—"

"-Monster! Arrgggggg!"

"How touching!" the seawitch hit Nixie's cheek again, pausing to let the mermaid growl, "you cry like a pirate. Oh Shark would love that! But our deal is broken little Nixie! And you belong to m—"

The seawitch reeled, howling like a winter storm as Brine ripped back her hair.

Swerving in the sand, Nixie groped until her fingers closed around a coral. Breaking off a pink branch, the mermaid rushed forward, but turned sharply as the seawitch hurled Brine off her head.

Nixie's tail skid across the sand as she collided with her brother.

"Get out of here!"

"Clam it!"

"Nix, the curse—"  
"Do _not_ tell me what to d—"

"Fools!"

The two mer blasted into the crooked reef. Blocks of scalding water slammed into their faces, clogging their gills and swelling inside their eye sockets.

"Nix, we have to escape!"

Dodging waves of boiling water, Brine clenched his fingers into his sister's scales to stop them from slipping. Fists flying, Nixie struggled towards the seawitch but Brine held her back.

"Listen to me!"

Nixie fought harder the louder Brine yelled into her ears. "Nixie! There's nothing you can do to break the curse! She will never let you go!"

Brine clutched his sister close, his back to the seawitch. The fragile corals crumbled into the roaring ocean as Brine grabbed Nixie's chin.

"You will never see Shark again!"

Nixie stopped. Reflections of the black tentacles swam in the mermaid's silver eyes. She trembled with hot, bloodshot hate. But Brine knew that Nixie's hate could not kill the evil creature. Her hate could not break the curse. They had to escape.

Between blinks, the mermaid's eyes flicked once at the advancing seawitch and once upward above the ocean. The seawitch laughed, reading the despair in Nixie's prayer. But seconds later the seawitch stopped, the shadow of an anchor plummeting toward her upturned face.

"Go!"

Shoving Nixie, Brine hurdled by the seawitch. Straining under his grip, Nixie followed immediately behind. Ducking under conglomerates of boiling water and stinging electricity, Brine kicked his tail until he was sure it would buckle.

"Look out!"

Reflexively, Brine protected his face but recovered quickly realizing Nixie's shrill cry was directed ahead. Without breaking speed, the merman squinted through the murk.

"Look out!" Brine echoed his sister, swimming more furiously as Peter Pan turned to the sound of their voices. "Behind you!"

"Grab my blue bird!" the seawitch screamed, the ocean bulging in her wake. Behind the cecaelian, the anchor lodged itself into the reef, disappearing in swells of sand. Distracted, the seawitch clawed after the mer, "Don't let her escape! Don't-"

"Behind you!"

"Look out!"

Peter spun, searching for the danger and clutching Wendy through the angry ocean. Despite the muffled warnings, Peter relaxed as three mermaids fluttered out of the darkness.

Easily forgetting their previous quarrel, Peter beseeched the red headed mermaid. Sagging under Wendy's weight, the boy reached for the mermaid's hand. He was startled when she snapped it away.

"Swim me to the surface!" Peter waved an arm, trying to stay afloat. His heart skittered as Wendy's head drooped lifelessly. The seawitch grew larger in the corner of Peter's eye, conjuring an ocean storm to crush Hook's nemesis. "Fast! I can't-hey! Stop!"

Leg's slicing back and forth, Peter struggled as the mermaids converged on Wendy. Shiny hands and fins flashed across his vision, tugging on the boy's fingers and pulling Wendy from every direction.

"Stop!" Peter gagged on saltwater, his grip unraveling around Wendy's waist. Angrily, the boy kicked upward a feeble distance, only to further loose his hold as the mermaids yanked on Wendy's nightgown.

The mermaids' inducing pleas were no match against the barking seawitch but Peter saw the persuasion in the redhead's eyes. Urgently, the redhead grasped Peter's wrist. Then, digging her fingers into Wendy's curls, the mermaid yanked back.

Fire raged through Peter like a monster. The ocean screamed, spinning into a magical storm as the mermaids separated the boy from his Wendy. Ink blackened the water, blinding Brine and Nixie as the seawitch advanced upon them and flexed her claws, reaching for Wendy's dead eyes.

"We are only trying to drown her…" The readhead's smile radiated in the slashing ocean as she mockingly held Wendy's jaw, thumb pressed into the magical corner of the girl's mouth, "…drown her. Drown her. Drown her. Drown—"

"NO!"

_Crack!_

Lightening lit the black ocean as the storm hit and Peter's fist connected with the mermaid's nose.


	35. Chapter 35: The Storm

**Chapter 35: The Storm **

Peter seized Wendy.

Blood clumped from mermaid's nose, squirting between her fingers. The blue blood swirled, the scent mixing with salty waves as the storm wrenched Peter and Wendy deeper.

As waves knocked over him, Peter hugged Wendy close. Interlocking his fingers Peter called to the girl through mouths of water, reassuring himself that Wendy would wake when she heard his voice.

Lighting crackled, illuminating the seawitch as she thundered down on the children. The ocean surged as the cecaelian landed on Peter, crushing the boy into the sand.

Peter rolled chaotically beneath the twitching tentacles, pushing Wendy beneath him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Sharp, overwhelming forces pounded into the tender spots along his backbone, forcing Peter supine.

Flat on his back, Peter refused his hold about Wendy's waist, even as the tentacles pummeled his stomach and drilled into his face. Vaguely, through the mess of black tentacles Peter saw Brine and Nixie nettling the seawitch, only to be swatted away like insects.

Peter slashed his knife clumsily at the seawitch as she pressed into the children, tentacles slithering in and out of Wendy's mouth as they itched towards girl's eyes. Pausing, the seawitch scratched Peter's chest. The boy recoiled as the seawitch pulled out Nixie's bubble with the feeling of razors slicing through his heart.

Immediately, Peter's lungs flattened with the ocean pressure and his thoughts scattered in a panic. Groping for a tangible, happy thought, Peter turned over and held Wendy, his mouth against her cheek. Hazily, the boy felt the tentacles protruding into his throat as they slid between Wendy's eyelashes.

An enormous, violent bout of thunder roared to life. Peter opened his eyes as the thunder emerged, growling toothily…very much like a…

"Crocodile!"

A rough current chased the crocodile, grating over Peter as the monster's coarse hide swooped over the boy's head. Sluggishly, Peter reached for Wendy through the water. But as his hand touched hers, the crocodile slammed into the seawitch. Crazed by the smell of blood, the crocodile made chase as the seawitch fled, his rough hide impervious and stomach hungry for her black magic.

And as the seawitch fled, a vortex churned in her wake, twisting into a giant, gaping whirlpool. The underwater cyclone yawned across the ocean, caving into itself and collapsing into a bottomless, black pit.

Helplessly, Peter lurched. Wendy's fingers ripped from his hand as the boy swung into the whirlpool's path. Tossing and tumbling, Peter lunged at Wendy, swirling just out of reach.

A cry below gave way to an indigo flicker. Energized by his outburst, Brine powered upward through the vortex. Catching Wendy about the waist, the merman roared though the evil waters until he caught sight of the anchor, still jarred in the black reef.

Punching his arm through the whirlpool, Brine seized the anchor line. The line bowed, snapping back and tearing Brine from the whirlpool, Wendy across his chest and Nixie attached to his wrist.

"Don't!" Nixie yelled as Brine turned back to the churning white vortex. The anchor slid precariously with their weight and the attached long boat above teetered over the edge of the whirlpool. "Brine!"

Furiously, Brine pounced, fishing out Peter's hand as it stabbed through the whirlpool. But as he pulled, Wendy slipped off the merman's shoulder. Instantly, Brine released Peter and dove after Wendy.

Growling, Nixie released the anchor rope. She snapped into the current as Brine pounced onto the line, Wendy cradled in one arm. Flipping upside down and fighting the powerful stream Nixie seized Peter in a bear hug.

Jerking like a seagull in a windstorm, Nixie wrenched toward the anchor. Straining, the mermaid grit her teeth as the vortex pulled at her with invisible fingers.

_You belong to me little mermaid. You belong to me._

Receding, Nixie searched for Brine but her brother was beyond the storm's reach, swimming furiously up the anchor line. Frantically, the mermaid pushed Peter at the anchor, praying the boy would catch it. As Peter's fingers closed around the thin rope, Nixie used him as leverage, extending her way to the line.

_You belong to me little mermaid. You belong to me._

Hectically, Nixie followed Peter up the swaying line. The boy's pace quickly wasted as the vortex dragged them down. Throwing up an arm, Nixie shoved Peter's bare feet upward. With a swift kick, Peter broke through the surface and erupted into the sky.

_You belong to me little mermaid. You belong to me._

Nixie's muscles shook. Shoulders shuddering, she buckled, and fell.

_You belong…to me._

The longboat pitched.

A hand plunged under the water.

Nixie reached.


	36. Chapter 36: The Hidden Kiss

**Chapter 36: The Hidden Kiss**

Silver rain cried softly as Brine limped to shore.

One arm shifted through the sand, erasing the thin ripples engendered by raindrops. The other held Wendy. She was so close; Brine could feel her eyelashes touching his gills. He could feel the vibrations of his heart, throbbing against her chest.

But Wendy's heartbeat was gone; lifeless as an empty shell.

Worn, Brine stopped in the shallows. As the merman rubbed his hand over Wendy, the tide drifted easily, gliding in and out as if the pair did not exist. Perhaps the rain also fell as it always had, but with a touch of sympathy, disguising the tears in Brine's eyes.

"Wendy…"

Silver eyes knit in agony, Brine pressed the girl's hand against his cheek. And for the first time in the merman's life, Brine shivered from the cold.

Brine had saved Wendy from the ocean twice before. Each time, he had feared that the aquamarine monster would break her like a robin's egg. But each time, the girl had thwarted the oceanus beast with a resiliency as powerful as her kindness.

It was this mysterious paradox that intrigued and infatuated the merman the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful girl. And he wanted to share every second with Wendy, to understand how a star so small could shine so brightly in such as dark world.

But this time…Brine was too late.

"…Wendy…"

A small prickle went unnoticed until Brine's tears slid down his cheek and into his mouth. Opening his eyes, Brine felt the tingle faintly through his skin as if his nerve endings had spontaneously sparkled to life.

Eyes on Wendy, Brine slowly touched the magical spot at the corner of his mouth.

The hidden kiss.

Dear readers, you may (as many have) heard whisperings of the hidden kiss. They are curious and powerful pieces of magic, afflicting creatures from every imaginable world and time.

The hidden kiss is a magnificent curse. A magnificent curse, for, as Brine knew, the hidden kiss is only dedicated to a _true and impossible_ love. A true love that is given... but never returned.

Yes, hidden kisses are terribly powerful things.

The hidden kiss was Brine's curse.

And the merman knew that it was his alone to give.

To give, unrequited.

"I know you can never belong to me…"

Silver tears fell from Brine's silver eyes and onto Wendy's waiting lips.

Slowly, the merman lowered.

"…but this belongs to you. And always will."

* * *

Golden speckles of water rained in the rising sun as Peter spiraled from the ocean. Clear air roared into the boy's chest as he jetted to shore. Heart thrashing, Peter scaled the wide ocean and dove into the shallows where merman's head was rested against Wendy's.

"Wendy. Wendy!"

Blinded with worry, Peter pushed aside the merman. Strangely dazed, the merman subsided, offering Peter little resistance as the boy knelt in the shallow water, Wendy cradled in his arms.

Disquieted by the girl's stillness, Peter hugged her close, willing his heartbeat to be shared between them.

"Please don't go out."

Whispers choked with tears, Peter buried his head against Wendy's for fear the merman would see him crying.

"Please…"Peter begged, rocking back and forth, "…please. Don't go out. I can't…I can't without you, Wendy...please…"

Tears burned from Peter's midnight eyes, sinking into Wendy's cheek, "…don't go out. Don't leave me…don't leave me…."

The sun rose, shining through Peter's tears as they glistened on Wendy's face.

Then, Peter felt something. A heartbeat; softer than the beat of a fairy's wing.

"….Brine?...Boy?...Peter…why are you crying?"

* * *

**2 or 3 chapters left! Who will Wendy pick...?**


	37. Chapter 37: The Mermaid and The Shark

** Chapter 37:** **The Mermaid and The Shark  
**

Neverland had settled; rewinding back from recent upheavals under sea and over shore. The sun and moon rose and fell needlessly without indications from Time. Tensions danced between pirates, Lost Boys, Indians, and mermaids as they always had, snapping spontaneously into adventures as fairies danced in the clear Neverland sky. Yes, Neverland had precipitated out of chaos and fallen back to its natural, circadian rhythm.

Almost.

Two disturbances lingered still.

The first, and perhaps most offbeat disturbance, rippled from Neverland's guardian: a boy named Peter Pan. A boy whose rusty red hair dulled in comparison to the fire in his heart. A boy who could not fly high enough to escape the gaze of a girl; a girl with eyes bluer than the sky holding him.

The second, and perhaps most furtive disturbance, rippled from a long boat. One might have seen the long boat approaching from shore and thought it lost, dismissed by a galleon capsized at sea.

But the stars knew better. Winking overhead, the constellations shown just bright enough for the pirate and mermaid to see a twinkle in the other's eye. Covered in a blanket of fishing nets, Shark and Nixie lay.

They were still as statues, too proud and too afraid to break the embrace. Gliding between dreams, the lovers dreamt of each other, and woke relieved because the dream was real.

_Brush_.

Sand rolled malleably under the wooden frame as the longboat drifted to shore.

Nixie felt Shark exhale as she buried her cheek into his chest. Staring at nothing, she listened to the pirate's heart, admiring the steady, powerful sound. She smiled.

Remembering the mermaid's fascination, Shark worked his rough hand over Nixie's chest until his fingertips brushed the spot cold as ice. The beat was slight, nearly imperceptible, but the mermaid's heart radiated crystal coldness through her skin.

Gently, Nixie held Shark's hand.

And for a moment, a blissful moment, the mermaid was happy.

But quickly, her happiness cracked like glass. Distracted by Phin, playing offshore, Nixie suddenly felt the tide tugging at the longboat. Like slippery fingers, the waves probed the haul, searching for a way to get in. Searching for her.

_The seawitch._

Nixie's heart flared and Shark drew back his hand, sensing the heat. As the pirate moved his fingers behind her ears, Nixie spoke.

"Brine stopped me. He stopped me. She's alive. And hunting..."

Shark traced his thumb over the mermaid's ear. He pretended not to hear the hollowness in Nixie's voice as she continued.

"The seawitch… "Swallowing, Nixie smoothed her long fingers over the scars littering Shark's body, "She's coming."

Shark's heart raced under her cheek, banging like a drum. Pressing her forehead against the heartbeat, Nixie tried to knead Brine's voice from her head.

_She will never let you go. You will never see Shark again._

Nixie breathed. _Never…was an awfully long time._

"Shark…I have to g—"

Nixie faltered. She could not finish and Shark would not let her. Deftly, the pirate's hand curled over Nixie's mouth. The mermaid lay still, listening to the waves lick the longboat as Shark stroked his fingers over her lips.

"Shark…"Nixie whispered, tasting the pirate's skin on her lips, "Shark…the seawitch. She will find me in Neverland."

"Not this time."

"Shark." Nixie held him close, groping for an explanation she could believe. "The curse. She'll find me. She'll hurt you."

"I'll die for ye."

The mermaid did not breath. Shark's chest beat lightly into her cheek. Then, tilting up her silver eyes, the mermaid touched the pirate's savaged brow.

"No Shark…live for me."

For a moment, the pirate stared. And after a blink, his eyes closed, hiding the softness creeping over the sharp, bloodthirsty gaze. Vaguely, the pirate heard a voice, more beautiful than a siren's song, promising the impossible.

"I have to go. It's the only way we can be together…someday."

The pirate opened his eyes. It was happening. Again. The faster he tried to hold on, the faster she left him behind.

"That day we met…" Gruffly, Shark looked to the sky, cursing whatever fate hid in the darkness. The stars glared back. "That day we met…I knew I didn't stand a chance."

Shark caught his breath, only cognizant of Nixie clenching the small of his neck as she hissed passionately into his ear.

"Pearl and rot. Pirate, _you know I love you_."

Bowing his head, Shark fell into Nixie's shoulder, caressing the curve of her neck with a tortured sigh.

Blindly, Shark lifted his mermaid and stepped into the sea. Heart wasting into carnage, the pirate strode, his legs driving aside the waves. With each step, Nixie held tighter, pressing into Shark's chest until his heartbeat hurt against her cheek.

The ocean swallowed both, but the pirate would not let his mermaid go. Even as the sandy crust disappeared, dropping into darkness, Shark and Nixie sank.

And buried under the ocean, entwined in a net of starlight, and encircled by a shiny leopard shark, the pirate and the mermaid kissed.

Kisses, as this story has discovered, are powerful things.

Powerful enough to illuminate the deep, blue sea as the shark released the mermaid and watched her vanish like a wave upon the shore.


	38. Chapter 38:(Potentially) Unhappy Endings

**Chapter 38: (Potentially) Unhappy Endings**

Hook waited, taut as a wire, edged as a razor, and livid as a dragon.

Someone was going to die.

And watching the crew strain against the ocean, heave ho-ing Shark from the heavy waves, Hook knew exactly who that someone was.

"Raw fish tonight…"

The salty air stung the captain's face, twisting his smile into a grimace. Turning purposefully into the wind, Hook strode to the Jolly Rodger's edge. Placing his hook into the railing, the captain cursed so lightly, only the wind could hear.

_Damn that Peter Pan._ Flamboyant. Unpredictable. Vengeful.

Hook glared. _Just like the wind._

And in a gust of mockery, the flying rat had risen from his watery grave, informing them of his revival and congratulating the crew for their consecutive failed attempt at piratry. Finally, following a _whistle, bang, _and_ pop _to the forestays (still under repair) the boy had pitched a sharp, golden comb at Hook's face and darted off into the stars. Laughing…naturally, laughing.

Heatedly, Hook fingered the golden comb. Gritting his teeth as the sapphires cut into his fingers, Hook forced his fury to evaporate into the sea. Exactly the color of his eyes, the cerulean ocean breathed under the ship before undulating to shore. Soothed, the captain gazed after the waves swelling and surging gently.

Envious though he was, Hook nevertheless admired the silent tide; in and out. That was all. Unsympathetic to the ways of pixies, pirates, mer, or men…the tide rose and fell, and rose and fell.

A flicker, reflected in the tide, brought a spyglass to Hook's eye. Slowly, the captain surveyed the beach, fishing for shadows in the starlight.

Finally, after three patient sweeps, Hook caught a pair of blue eyes.

"Ah ha…we meet again, little temptress…and…interesting…"

Hook leaned forward, the wind strumming his snarls of black hair. The girl, ducking unabashedly from the forest, had approached the open ocean with an unprecedented boldness. Without scanning the horizon (for say, a pirate ship) the girl walked across the glittering sand.

Smiling, Hook had waited for the tide to grab the girl's toes. But suddenly…

"What have we here?"

In full moonlight, the mighty Peter Pan flew swiftly from the stars until he had reached the girl. But, he did not immediately touch her. Faltering, the boy paused, thought better, and drew back his hand.

Docile as a hermit crab, the boy touched earth, waiting to be noticed. And as the girl turned toward him, the boy transformed back into a lion. But, an imperceptible blaze of emotion burned from the boy's midnight eyes.

"Well, well…"

Hook adjusted the scopes as the boy engaged quietly with the girl, his young shoulders tight and nimble hands stiff at his side.

Tensions relieved as the boy gestured like a conductor along the perimeters of the forest. Hook traced each in kind to find an armada of misfits: the usual hoard of Lost Boys; two more scruffians, one in an outstanding top hat and another clutching a teddy hear; a brave crouched beside a black wolf; that infuriating Indian princess; and…oh yes…the petulant pixie.

"Snappish band of brats and…" Hook trailed off, re-focusing the scope on the girl and boy as Pan's troupe faded into the forest.

The boy seemed to have exhausted his finger. Finishing, Pan pointed in the general direction of Mermaid Lagoon. Then, the boy waited.

Quietly, the girl nodded and turned. Involuntarily, Hook drew back the glass as she stole a secretive glance to sea.

Upon return, Hook nearly dropped the instrument. Flying over the girl, Peter Pan followed the girl along the shore like a shadow. Then, with the tenderness of a butterfly, the boy rest his hand against the small of her back.

The captain's crooked smile painted a hook across his lips.

"Well. Mr. Peter Pan…"

Hook strained to keep sight with the girl as Pan guided her gently over the rocky beach. Wickedly, the pirate's head buzzed with schemes as he watched the girl draw away from the tide.

"There's a soft spot in every tiger's eye…"

Crazily, Hook smiled. Suddenly, as the children disappeared from view, Hook mused, "My, my, Peter Pan's little temptress: I do not even know your name."

"Aye Capn…"

Sharply, Hook turned his head. Grizzly face muted, Shark joined Hook, not bothering to wipe the saltwater from his eyes.

"I heard it…" Shark's voice was distant, but deep and grating as a sea monster.

Hook's eyes sparked like blue opals. Perhaps…yes…Shark's head was not worth rolling on a platter. Not quite yet.

"…Yes…Mr. Shark?"

Waves crashed in Shark's eyes as he drowned in a sea of memory.

"…Wendy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Someone asked me about the last chapter and where I got my inspiration to make it sad. 1. I planned the back story a long time ago. 2. I was listening to this great Sting song called "Pirate's Bride." YouTube it. Worth it! (so much that I used it as inspiration for this chpt too!)**

**...oh...and this is NOT the last chapter. just to clear up any confusion.**


	39. Chapter 39: Blue

**Chapter 39:** **Blue**

Mermaid Lagoon was quiet.

Peter may have been harrowed by this unusual calm had he not seen the mermaids playing a rather energized game of chase with an enthusiastic leopard shark just aft of the Jolly Rodger. A half glance to sea reaffirmed it: both pirate and mermaid remained far away.

Still, Peter didn't trust the lagoon. The moonlit water was too placid, and he had been deceived before. Eyes sharp, Peter caught Wendy's shoulder, his midnight gaze picking apart every innocuous detail.

Fingers sliding off the pink rock, Wendy suppressed her anticipation as Peter pulled back. Terribly mindful of Peter's hand sliding down her wrist, Wendy searched the lagoon for movement. But the water gleamed silver as a mirror, throwing all sight from its surface.

If Brine was there, waiting under the mirrored waters, there was only one way for Wendy to know.

Peter scowled as Wendy pulled away, carefully edging over the outcrop. Grudgingly, the boy followed, his uncomfortable feelings dragging to heavily to fly.

_He wished those stupid feelings would just go away!_

Darkly rubbing his chest, Peter glanced at Wendy. A thousand effervescent bubbles popped in his throat as Wendy's eyes snapped down, burring themselves in the pink rock and moonlit water. She paused as Peter wrestled for the right words, and then continued sadly when he lost them.

Skirting around sharp rocks, Peter silently cursed the merman. This was his fault! The rescue should have resolved everything because rescues always did. Even Wendy ended all of her stories with…what was it?

Wordlessly, Peter turned the wonderful adage over his tongue: _happily ever after._ He liked the idea of forever. He liked bounding on an endless stretch of time, skyrocketing into grand adventures. He liked the certainty of having all day and every day to fill with danger or sweet nothingness. And he liked the comfort of knowing that when he woke up, the same smiling faces would wake with him…because Time would never take them away.

"Peter."

Surprised to hear her say his name, Peter tripped when Wendy whispered. Although quick to recover with a defiant stare, Peter's face drooped when he saw Wendy's excited smile directed not at he, but at two dark heads emerging from the silver lagoon.

Sparkling like a sapphire, Wendy looked at Peter. Throat thick, Peter nodded, stiffly. Although he felt cut at the knees, the boy took Wendy's hands and lowered her down the sheer ledge. Sighing, Peter watched Wendy hurry to the mermaid and merman before slumping himself off the ledge and onto the smooth rocks.

"Brine. Nixie…Brine." Tucking a curl behind her ear, Wendy glowed pink under Brine's silver gaze, "I'm so happy. I thought you'd left."

Brine smiled largely as Nixie's flattened. Sweeping though a patch of lavender water lilies, Nixie approached the bank.

Somberly, the mermaid nodded. "We are."

Wendy stepped back. Nixie voice was clipped with aggression, but her eyes were hard as stone. Definitively, the mermaid lifted her chin, "Brine and I have come to say goodbye."

Wendy caught her breath as Peter landed behind her.

"But…goodbye? But…"

"We do not belong here," said Nixie, glaring as her brother met Wendy's downcast gaze, "don't you understand? Neverland is not right for us. The water is too warm, those ridiculous mermaids drown outsiders without breaking a bubble, and the seawitch…"

Blowing out her cheeks, Nixie closed her eyes. Rubbing furrowed brows, the mermaid finished "…the seawitch will find me here. So, we…we _must_ leave for the Northern Neversea."

Almost to herself, Nixie whispered halfheartedly, "It's the only way. _It is._ The Northern Neversea is the only place where… her curse can't touch me."

Opening her eyes, Nixie looked at Wendy. Tearing her gaze from Brine's, Wendy knelt as Nixie held up a hand.

"I…the curse…"

The water lilies bobbed as Nixie turned her fin guiltily over the water. Breathing deeply, the mermaid squeezed Wendy's fingers, "…About the curse. When you were a mermaid…I havn't been…there is something I have to tell you…"

"….I knew."

Nixie looked up. Starlight streaked across her white face, the mermaid shook her head in surprise. "You what?"

Uncomfortably, Wendy shifted on her knees. "I…oh dear…I knew." Quickly, Wendy lifted her head before Nixie could make her confession.

"But it is all right. I knew…but…"

"But you agreed? Why?"

Wendy blinked, incredulous that Nixie did not know. As she answered, the tips of Peter's fingers suddenly seemed heavy and hot on her shoulder.

Softly, Wendy replied. "You loved him."

Nixie smiled, face blossoming like a water lily. Rubbing Wendy's arm, the mermaid gently pushed from the pink rock.

"And I love him in Neverland still, when the danger strikes me. Look for me then, little one."

And in a splash of liquid silver, Nixie was gone.

Brine turned.

Flicking his tail, the merman grasped the bank, muscles taut as he mounted the rock and reached for Wendy.

Instinctively, Peter reacted to the merman's powerful motion. Swift as lighting a match, the boy seized Wendy.

But Brine had had enough. As Peter's hand migrated toward his dagger, the merman's head snapped up. Eyes narrowed, Brine slashed his fin through the water. Three blinks later, Peter was soaking and spluttering like a snuffed flame.

The surprise on Peter's dripping face was horrifying and amusing to poor Wendy. Hand flying to her mouth, Wendy almost laughed as Peter shook his red head like a confused puppy.

But she did not laugh. Rushing forward as Peter whipped out his dagger, Wendy interceded. "Please."

Smoldering, Peter trembled under the hand Wendy placed over his chest. His black eyes trailed the merman swerving cagily along the bank, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Peter."

Comfortably, Wendy rubbed the boy's arm. Still trembling, Peter looked up, realizing that he was squeezing Wendy's waist.

"Peter might I…just a minute?"

Acidly, Peter regarded the merman. Anger boiled his stomach red, but Wendy's blue eyes somehow got in the way. Very, very slowly, Peter relaxed his grip.

"Codfish…" Peter consented with a dark mutter as Wendy squeezed his hand gratefully. Huffily, Peter backed against a rock. Arms crossed he scowled as Wendy delicately rolled up the hem of her nightgown and slipped her feet into the water.

Gliding through the silver water, Brine joined the girl. Spreading his fingers over her toes, quietly the merman let his hands caress Wendy's feet as if it were his last time.

Wendy gazed at Brine, and smiled. The merman's touch was so familiar to her now. The fluid pressure washing over her toes still made the girl ripple with excitement. But still, peering closer, Wendy thought something very different about the merman. Something was missing. _What could it be?_

Brine looked up. But he was not smiling. And for what happened next, Wendy was not prepared.

"Come with me?"

Peter sucked in his breath. Wendy heard the knife leaving its sheath.

_Come with me._ The silver eyes burned. _Come with me_.

Wendy's heart ached three times.

Once because she wanted to go.

Once because she wanted to stay.

And once because she did not know.

Brine's head bowed as Wendy curled her toes around his fingers. Sadly, the merman stared at the girl's feet, hovering over the indigo outline of his fin.

And to drown the sound of his breaking heart, Brine answered his own question, "I wish there was a way."

Lowering his head, Brine pressed his lips to Wendy's plain, human feet.

Warmth spreading along every nerve tendril, Wendy brought a hand to her cheek. And as her pinkie brushed the corner of her mouth, Wendy suddenly realized what Brine was missing: Brine no longer had his hidden kiss.

"Brine…" Wendy breathed, "…Brine. Your…hidden kiss…?"

The merman's eyes shown like stars. And before Wendy could tell whether his tears were those of sadness or joy, the merman leapt away into the moonlight.

"I will be back Wendy Darling!" Brine's voice sang over the lagoon as the ocean rushed past him, "To take you swimming!"

"Soon, please!" Wendy cried, waving a hand, "Soon…"

Impulsively, Wendy rose. Lifting her skirt, the little lady very improperly hopped along the rocks toward the open sea, praying she was still in earshot, "Brine!"

A silhouette, gilded in moonlit, appeared in the silver waters. "Wendy?"

"I—I—"

Brine smiled. With a happy cry the merman somersaulted into the air, raining spirals of silver droplets. And before hitting the water, Brine shouted back, "Me too! Goodbye brave Wendy!"


	40. Chapter 40: Green

**Chapter 40: Green**

Wendy waved long after Brine had gone

Peter watched. The boy scowled after Brine, then at Wendy. His expression softened as the girl lowered her arm, thin shoulders sagging. Head bent and curls waving gently in the wind, Wendy fingered the kiss Peter gave her, as was her habit during sadness.

A sea breeze fluttered over the girl, moving aside the mist. Peter raised his eyebrows, struck by the way Wendy wore the moonlight. And although he was burning inside and wished more than ever to turn her thoughts away from the merman, Peter gave Wendy his patience. He let her have the moment.

Something caught his eye. Stepping over the lagoon, Peter peered into the opaque water. Curiously, the boy poked his blade through the tangled water lilies. Twisting up the dagger, Peter's eyes rounded as he fished out a blue ribbon.

Surprised, Peter glanced back at Wendy. Immediately, he snapped to attention as the girl turned and wavered, loosing her balance.

"Careful." Slipping, Wendy fell into Peter's arms.

"Gotcha," the boy said, setting her upright. Smiling, Peter let his fingers linger in Wendy's hair, admiring how the moonlight fell over her like a veil of silver pixie dust.

Embarrassed, Wendy broke Peter's gaze. "Thank you."

Shyly, Wendy stared at the rock below her feet. Seeing her reflection in the water, the girl suddenly frowned. Taunts of mermaids echoing in her head, the girl turned away, "I'm sorry…."

Concentrating on her balance, Wendy reached for a second rock, "…so dreadfully clumsy and—"

"Shhhh. Wendy….look."

Wendy paused.

Here blue eyes widened.

Peter was before her, standing on the surface of the water. The silver water bent slightly at his toes as thin ripples spread beneath him. Fascinated, Wendy watched the boy walk over the lagoon to where she stood on the little rock.

Then, slowly Peter bowed, extending one hand over his head to and presenting her with,

"My ribbon!"

Breathlessly, Wendy took the blue fabric between her fingers. How long ago she had lost it! And what marvelous adventures had transpired! Lacing the ribbon behind her neck, Wendy breathed, "How did you ever—"

"Ahh-hem…"

Wendy looked, both hands suspended as Peter cleared his throat. For a moment, the children stared at each other.

When Wendy did not react, Peter straightened and bowed again. Tilting his head up, the boy flashed a smile. Holding up an open hand, Peter beckoned to her.

A small smile lit Wendy's face. Then with all the grace and elegance of a princess, Wendy curtsied low on the tiny rock.

Beaming, Peter offered his hand. Fireworks exploded in his eyes when Wendy gripped tighter as she stepped delicately off the rock and onto the water….

"Oh Peter…"

Intoxicated by her adorable gasp, Peter looped an arm around Wendy's waist, pulling her close to his chest.

"May I have this dance, beautiful Wendy?"

He would not let her fall. Not this time.

And the children danced over Mermaid Lagoon, silver concentric ripples sparkling around them.

Those tiny ripples spread over the ocean, bypassing a lagoon where two children danced, a pirate ship where a lonely pirate sailed, and two mer siblings each nursing a broken heart.

Many fathoms past, the ripples froze into the icy waves of the Northern Neversea, where Brine and Nixie found their home and told everyone of their great adventure.

But that, dear readers, is another story.

The End.

* * *

**The End. whoa...**

**I really hope I you liked it! I also want to thank again all of those folks that gave support and awesome feedback (for these last 3 months!)! I learned so much and I hopefully my future stories will be even better! Definitely need to go back and edit A LOT but the story itself has been set!**

**Points of Interest:**

**1. I want to write another Neverland Story. Now, I will keep on writing ****_Ride the Storm_**** AND my ****_Red Handed Jill Trilogy_**** (RHJ on paper until I can transpose it to computer). But, would anyone be interested in another mer story (kinda like a sequel) with all the same characters? I also had a request to do a "high school" peter pan/disney story...but there are a lot of those...let me know if anyone wants to read something else...**

**2. I don't know if anyone is a member of DeviantArt. I actually am, and was asked to draw a picture of Brine, Nixie, Shark (basically the new characters that I created). However, with everything in my life right now, I have devoted my time to FF instead of DA. So, if anyone in DA is interested in drawing Brine/Nixie/Shark/Peter/Wendy etc. in this story, let me know and I will showcase your DA profile page address and the picture on my DA journal.  
**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**_Be excellent to each other; and write on dudes!_**


End file.
